An Alternated Love Story
by MerlinMorgana1579
Summary: Merline knew that avoiding destiny ended up making it come true, but could she change this destiny unknowingly? Will she be able to accomplish it and avoid Arthur's death? Love, Hatred, Jealousy and Anger forms the path to an alternate destiny, & also a path to love. Will all go well in this new path though? Fem!merlin Merdred shipper!
1. Chapter 1

**Omg yes! My third fic! (Second multi..)**

**But a small problem D:**

**I'll be out of town from the tenth to the eighteenth so I won't have wifi and I can't update D: but I hope this little take off can make up for the delay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Merline finally had managed to tether all the horses properly, and after spreading out the bedrolls, she made her way to go get firewood.

By an unspoken agreement from Arthur, she noticed that Mordred got up and started to trail behind her as well, and she rolled her eyes in irritation.

While Arthur had made it his duty to know that Merline was safe no matter what at all times ever since taking back Camelot from Morgana for a second time, she didn't mind having a knight to accompany her as she did her own chores. In fact, she found it rather enjoyable and her time working flew by as she cracked jokes with whichever knight of the Round Table that Arthur sent with her.

But she knew that Arthur had sent Mordred for another reason. It obviously hasn't passed anyone's attention as to how Merline would firmly ignore Mordred, and for no apparent reason.

It wasn't his destiny to kill Arthur. No that wasn't what made her on edge. Sure she would be hesitant, but she knew from experience that trying to stop destiny ends up making it happen anyway. And pushing away the person in question didn't help, Morgana was an example for that.

So while she would have been happy to befriend Mordred and try to stop destiny by making Mordred know that he had a place here at Camelot, instead she was worried that Mordred already had despised her.

His words still ran fresh in her mind.

"_You have betrayed me Emerys. I will never forget this._"

What's to say he still didn't?

"Emerys," his voice brought Merline to a stop from trudging through the forest, and she just stood there, her arms crossed to give herself a bit of warmth while she stressed her ears to hear what he was doing behind her.

"Why do you ignore me?" He asked, and in surprise, Merline turned around.

"You aren't mad?" She asked bluntly, and she berated herself momentarily for sounding a bit stupid at his confused look.

"Why would I be angry with you?" He asked, his curiously genuine.

Merline shuffled on her feet. If he wasn't mad at her, then she would have happily tried to forget about his anger when he was younger and tried to befriend the young man instead, but reminding him about why she was formal wasn't at the top of Merline's plans.

"You weren't happy-" she scoffed a bit before correcting herself. "You were pretty angered last time I saw you," Merline said, her eyes darting to meet Mordred's before looking away.

Mordred visibly relaxed at that, as if Merline not talking with him actually hurt him.

"That," he let out a small laugh, raking his hand through his hair.

"I hold nothing against you for that. I understand why you did it, and I was foolish to be holding such a grudge. I gradually understood that," he smiled at Merline, and she loosened her tense form as well after a moment, seeing his admittance to be genuine.

"You're not upset?" Merline still asked uncertainly.

Mordred walked closer to Merline, coming to stand by her side.

"No," he answered simply.

Merline let out a small sigh of relief before smiling back at him.

"So… walk with me?" Merline offered, and they continued walking alongside each other, as Merline occasionally bent down to pick up some fire wood.

"What do you think of being a knight so far?" Merline asked, encouraging conversation.

"Wonderful. I can see that Arthur is definitely a just king," Mordred said.

Merline smiled fondly, thinking of how much the prat had changed ever since her arrival in Camelot.

They continued chatting more casually, and as Merline had just finished picking up what she decided to be the last fire wood, Mordred suddenly pushed her against a tree, his hand clamped against her mouth as his other hand held her to the tree.

Eyes wide, she let out an undignified sound muffled through his hand, only to be hushed.

Mordred gestured for her to listen carefully, and as she silenced herself, she heard the sound of another twig breaking, not too far away.

Sure that she wasn't going to make a sound, Mordred let her go and backed away, unsheathing his sword, while Merline felt around with her magic.

The first person she felt was Mordred and his magic, her own magic crashing against his joyfully, as if almost calling out to him.

Wide eyed, she drew back her magic hastily as Mordred sent a confused glance when he senses her magic.

Merline spread out her magic again, this time, avoiding Mordred's and groaned inwardly.

They were surrounded by bandits.

Dropping the firewood, Merline held her magic at ready - just as the bandits came running in from a circle.

With a wordless gesture and a flash of golden eyes, a group of men first to approach her and Mordred were thrown into the air.

But more men soon came and they found themselves surrounded by men.

With an irritated huff of breath, Merline slowly started to kneel on the ground, keeping an eye on the bandits.

"_Ic __þē bēbeodan pæs bēon bifian nu!_" And with that, she slammed her hand down on the ground.

The Earth itself started to shake violently, throwing the bandits off balance, and even Mordred looked like he was ready to fall.

Merline kept her attention on her Magic, drawing it out and pushing it to the earth.

Finally, after all the bandits had fallen down, either unconscious or if not, knocked out by Mordred, Merline released her hold on the magic and started to stand up and go collect the firewood that she dropped almost casually.

Turning around, she saw Mordred looking at her almost admiringly, and feeling rather apprehensive, she questioned him.

"What?" Her voice seemed to have brought him out of his stupor, and he smiled.

"That was impressive," she shrugged uneasily, just as Arthur and the Knights came running to them.

"What happened?" He asked, his sword unsheathed in his hand.

"Nice of you to join the party sire," Merline rolled her eyes as she answered mockingly.

"We were surrounded by bandits sire. We would have been overwhelmed had it not been for that quake," Mordred replied dutifully.

Arthur looked at the bandits dubiously.

"Good timing. But it's best we be off now though. It's not safe to be here any longer. And Merline, stop looking so smug and pack up everything back at camp," he said before walking off.

Merline stared at his back incredulously, wondering if it would be too much to turn him into a simpleton again so he could pack instead.

Humouring herself with those thoughts, she trailed after him.

"_Thank you Emerys_," She heard Mordred speak in her mind, and without turning, she replied.

"_What for_?"

"_For saving my life_," she snorted a bit, causing Gwaine who was walking by her to look at her amusedly.

"_Just returning the favour_," she smiled self consciously at feeling his magic thrum appreciatively before she disconnected their connection.

The group that returned to Camelot that night, though weary, were definitely more cheery than when they had left.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter! I'll see if I can post another one before leaving, but I somehow highly doubt it. But hope you enjoy it, because my brain was going in overdrive trying to figure out how to start out the story. I have to admit, I had planned the middle and maybe the ending, but forgot to plan out the beginning :**

**Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them! kinda running low here...**

**As for the spell, I tried to take the one from 'Another's sorrow' from season 5, but it didn't work out to well so I had to self craft it a bit, but it's still a bit similar here and there. **

**_Ic __þē bēbeodan pæs bēon bifian nu - literal translation: I you command to be tremble now_**

_**Meaning: I command you to shake now**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably mention. Merlin doesn't belong to me, even with a change of body parts. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Merline had to admit, being on friendly terms with Mordred was definitely more easier for her. Especially since he already knew about her magic, it also made it more enjoyable for her to pull pranks on Arthur.

And that's how she found herself the next day, sitting at the sides as she polished Arthur's dagger, while sending metaphorical ones of her own at her master as she replayed the mornings events.

It had all went well, really, until a series of falls made her gain a new bruise on her hip. Even that would have been manageable though, if it weren't for Arthur chortling behind her the whole time.

Proves that as much as Arthur would send Knights to accompany her and 'protect' her from bandits or mercenaries or the likes, he wouldn't be helping her from her own clumsiness any time soon.

"Merline! Any time you're done with that dagger, I'd like the rest of the weaponry polished as well!" Arthur yelled from the training field, jolting Merline from her thoughts.

Gritting her teeth in anger, she decided it was time for a little payback.

When Arthur started sparring against Gwaine, Merline grinned, finding the perfect opportunity. Both of them were the best at sword-fighting and could keep the other engaged for a long time until either a slip up or a special move, usually the latter on Gwaine's side.

But for now, it was time for a slip up.

As Arthur started going for a series of strikes making Gwaine go for the defensive, with a flash of Gold, Arthur found himself slipping on a patch of mud that wasn't there before - and ruined his pants.

Merline burst out in a fit of laughter, and seeing Arthur grumbling and trying to get up only to fall back down again, fuelled her laughter even more.

"_You do that all the time?_" She heard Mordred ask in her mind, and she turned around, seeing him smile at her amusedly from the opposite side on the training field, standing by Lancelot.

"_Well… Not really. But he kind of deserved it this time,_" Merline grinned, her eyes twinkling in her mischief.

"_A simple teasing comment riled you up?_" Mordred said mock incredulous.

"_He's been at it ever since the morning,_" Merline grumbled, but her smile still didn't waver.

She heard Mordred hum in interest, before she turned her attention back to Arthur, who's bottom half was now covered in mud. It may have been more laundry to clean, but it was still definitely worth it.

Feeling proud of herself, she finally let go of the dagger and started to polish another sword, her thoughts now on Mordred.

Merline still wasn't sure if she would be able to deter him from his destiny. But befriending him, and indirectly showing that he had a home here in Camelot for now seemed to be the only way to help. And that also meant she should trust him.

She was fine in trusting him though, the previous day at the forest had proved that. Her only main worry then was how he might have already been ready to turn. But he had forgiven her, and it meant so much to her. And she would return the favour by being a friend to him as well.

She didn't have much of a choice. Either have him stay and maintain each other's trust - chances which were bleak when the very fabric of destiny might have been opposing them - or to have him turn in his own time and kill Arthur.

Wasn't life so beautiful?

Finishing up the polishing just as Arthur decided to finish training, she gathered his armour for more polishing and set for the armoury, not even bothering with a comeback for Arthur's scathing remark, too deep in her thoughts.

She had just finished putting away the armour, when she heard a noise behind her, coming from the entrance.

Swirling around, she wasn't much assured when she saw that it was Sir Owen. The knight who had tried to bed her countless of times, and now she was alone in the armoury with him.

"Merline," he said her name with an accent, trilling the R, as if it was the most beautiful word that touched his tongue.

She hated it.

Her magic was instantly ready to burst out, sending her discomfort. But she knew she couldn't risk her secret with this man of all people.

"Sir Owen," she said formally, her eyes lowered like a proper maidservant but in reality she was trying to find a way to get out from here.

Unfortunately he was blocking the only exit.

"Please. Why the formalities? It's just Owen," he was now approaching her, still in her way.

She tried dodging him, but for a bulky form, he rapidly approached her and the next moment she found herself pinned to the wall with a gasp.

"Get off me!" She shrieked. Her magic thrummed within her, this close to erupting and pushing the man away, but she reigned it in. She wasn't going to kill a knight of Camelot, no matter how rowdy. And she certainly wouldn't be able to let him live knowing her secret.

"Come now," all niceness - whatever was there in his greasy voice in the first place - disappeared, being replaced by a more husky voice.

"Don't a beautiful woman like you," he stroked her long her, bringing it out of her braid, and she flinched away from his touch. "Need a handsome man like me," he grinned and she gritted her teeth. These kind of men were on of the many types that infuriated her; thinking that a woman would need a man's protection to be able to live. And she hated that. She could live fine on her own, with her magic aiding her. She didn't need a prideful man by her thinking he was above her. In her mind, men were equivalent to women. Her magic would prove that, but for her she would be above them.

Briefly, she realized that she had the same trait in this like Morgana, but other than that she firmly tried to be different from her.

"Get. Off!" Merline exclaimed, trying to push him away with all her strength.

But he merely grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall above her, and with his other hand, he pushed her legs apart, and pushed his leg in between, eliciting a gasp from Merline.

She still didn't want to use her magic, she wouldn't do that to him, but she wasn't going to let him continue either. With no other choice, she called out in mind speak with growing panic as Sir Owen started to fumble with her clothing.

"_Mordred!_" It almost came out as a wail, but she wasn't focusing on being embarrassed at the moment.

"_Merline? What's wrong?_" But before she could answer, Sir Owen suddenly had slammed her head on the stone wall with a growl of frustration.

Her vision went blurry, and she started to see spots dancing in front of her eyes, replacing Sir Owen's face with a more interesting reddish spot with a green outline.

During the time which her mind went fuzzy, she felt Owen tear apart her dress, revealing the thin shift she wore underneath. He eagerly grasped at her breaths, and pinched her nipples, making her gasp again.

He rubbed at her breasts again and again, giving the same treatment to her nipples to harden the sensitive skin.

Merline's breath was now coming in pained, ragged gasps and with one final failed attempt to try pushing him away, her body started to shut down - letting the magic underneath to come out.

Her rapidly started to ascend into a growing pile of Gold within her, and just as it was about to release, possibly disintegrating the man on her, he was suddenly pulled off from her, and she fell to her knees on the ground, taking deep breaths as she tried to restore her vision.

When she could see somewhat clearly again, though she had a heavy headache pounding in her skull, she looked up to see Sir Owen floating in midair, encased in Gold light.

Mordred stood in front of him, his face expressionless, but his golden eyes showed his anger.

Somehow, Merline managed to realize that Owen was still a knight of Camelot, and though she wanted to tear him apart with her bare hands, he was still loyal to Camelot and her king.

"Mordred," her voice came out weak and raspy, but it managed to bolt Mordred out of his stupor.

"_Lætan hine næfre lust fore hæmed eft_," he quickly muttered, and the gold light around Owen disappeared, dropping the man to the ground in a heap.

Mordred then quickly rushed over to Merline, helping her stand up, though she still heavily leaned on him, feeling dizzy and off balance.

"Thank you," she muttered to him quietly.

He didn't say anything, merely helped her limp out of the armoury, one hand around her hip and one firmly holding onto her upper arm as she rested her head on his shoulder, grasping the sides of her torn dress to her body.

She heard approaching footsteps as Mordred led her back into the castle, and a sharp inhale.

"What happened," Arthur's voice was low with barely concealed anger, and she winced as she lifted her head.

"Nothing Arthur, I ju-"

"What. Happened," Arthur interrupted her, and she knew not to lie this time once she heard the rage.

She let her head drop back down on Mordred, and silently sent a thank you when he took that a signal to answer for her instead.

"Sir Owen tried to take advantage of her in the armoury," Mordred's voice was prim, the first time she heard him speak after the spell, and she was surprised - but also slightly scared as well, not that she'd admit it - to hear his voice so cold.

Arthur didn't say anything, but Merline knew that he was obviously wanting to kill that man in the most painful way possible. She would have tried to intervene obviously, but knowing that there was nothing she could do, she stayed silent. She didn't think she'd be able to talk anyway, because of the alarmingly fast rate of how her vision was starting to go black.

Before she could say anything though, she slumped unconscious against Mordred's shoulder.

But just as she blacked out, she decided that maybe, she didn't have to worry about Mordred's destiny after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand... There's an update before I leave! Unfortunately, even though I'll be back by the 18th, I don't think you can even expect an update before the 20th D:<strong>

**But I'll try my best!**

**Also, the old English translator I use, . / isn't loading for me unfortunately. Is anyone else experiencing this problem or am I the only one? Because of this, I had to use another website for my spells:/**

_**Lætan hine næfre lust fore hæmed eft - Let him never lust for sex again. **_

**See y'all later guys! Wish me a safe trip!;) (I'm starting to grow a slight fear of planes ever since all these news on plane crashes and plane disappearances :( as if they weren't uncomfortable enough in the first place)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo much love to ProcastinationIsMyCrime!**

**She made me start working on this soon after, so lucky for y'all you get one more chapter before I leave!**

**A/N this is after season 4, seeing Mordred here, but Lancelot didn't die. Morgause is dead, but not Lance, especially seeing that I mentioned him in the previous chapter. **

**Warning! A tad bit graphic explanation of Periods. If this makes you squirm... Well skip ahead I suppose. It's just that I wanted to note out how much pain most woman actually have to go through on a monthly basis, and well, I decided why not make my characters go through it as well? Ok they do... But publicizing it I suppose...**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3

Merline pressed her face to her pillow, groaning in pain. It was the first day of her periods, and the pain was so far hell.

"Merline! You're going to be late," she heard Gaius calling her from the main chambers, and she groaned again, though this time it was in frustration.

After a few more moments of clutching her pillow, she finally heaved herself up from the bed, almost curling up into a ball again from the sharp pain in her lower regions, as if someone had wrapped a thin cord around her waist and was pulling on it from behind.

Eventually, Merline stepped out of her room, her arms wrapped around her lower stomach as she walked to the table.

Gaius took one look at her and gave her a sympathetic smile - alongside a steaming cup of green tea.

Merline smiled back at him in thanks, though it was more of a painful wince as she took the cup from his hand and started to sip it.

"Thank you," she grinned more easily at Gaius this time after she finished draining the cup as well as her bread.

"You're most welcome my child. Now you should get a move on, Arthur will be waiting," with a roll of her eyes, Merline got up.

"Of course. See you for lunch," and with that, Merline walked out of the chambers, at more ease by the green tea for the time being.

* * *

><p><p>

A few hours later though, Merline was gritting her teeth in pain again as she dragged the cloth polishing the armor across it a bit too forcefully. The green tea's effects, while bliss, tended to be very short term with her, and she hated that.

When she finally managed to finish polishing, she leaned back with a sigh, taking deep breaths as her arms wound around herself again, closing her eyes and trying to somewhat ease the pain.

She didn't use magic, because the last time she had tried, the energy I used ended up making her bleed even heavier, and she wasn't willing to go through that again.

Merline shuddered at the memory, but feeling the pain somewhat residing, she got up and made her way to the stables.

Of course the prat would decide to give her all the harder chores today out of all days.

But she hadn't said anything, lest he asked for an explanation. If he did, she would have complained to him that she had a stomachache, but it still seemed to be an awkward conversation, even in her head.

_"What's wrong with you?" Arthur would have asked. _

_"Nothing. Just a stomachache," she would have replied, making Arthur frown. _

_"Just? Then why are you asking for a change of chores?" Arthur would exclaim. _

_Growing irritated, as her periods tended to mess with her mood, she would have obviously snapped. "You know what? Forget I said anything, and you just continue being the prat you always are, you clotpole!" Then she would have most likely stomped off to do her chores, leaving a bewildered Arthur behind. _

Shaking her head, she smiled amusedly at her thoughts. Yes, that's how it would have gone, but thank the goddess it didn't. Arthur probably would have used that against her when she was feeling better and in higher moods to pile more chores on her.

As she walked to the stables through the corridors, Merline tried to walk straightly and not bend down in pain, but her breaths were starting to get more ragged.

She stopped walking when the pain started getting unbearable, and leaned on the cool stone wall behind her, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as she gently pressed a palm to her lower belly to somewhat massage the pain away.

"Merline?" Her eyes snapped open, finding a concerned Lancelot gazing at her.

"Lancelot!" She exclaimed, feigning enthusiasm as she quickly straightened herself, holding in a wince and a hiss of pain.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, though maybe a bit too cheerily, she wondered too late.

"I could very well ask the same for you Merline. What's wrong?" Lancelot asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?"Merline asked playing innocent. She really didn't want to have this conversation one bit, but not only were they alone, but Lancelot didn't look like he was going to drop the matter too easily.

"You know what I mean Merline. You were holding yourself in pain. Now please tell me, what's wrong?" He asked her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She automatically flinched, her breathing rate growing higher as she remembered the day in the armoury.

Lancelot, seeing her flinch, immediately removed his hand.

After Merline had been treated for a small cut and slight concussion, Arthur had stripped Owen from his title as a knight, placed him in the deepest, foulest dungeon over night and placed him in the stock the next day before banishing him.

And this was after Merline had tried to placate his anger, and though she the very thought of Owen revolted her, she still didn't want enmity. The man was only acting in his hormones after all.

And maybe because of his lack of proper knowledge on etiquettes.

And possibly also because of his _former_ title.

But his punishment didn't do anything to restore Merline's peace of mind.

Getting back to the original question, she sighed.

"Nothing Lancelot, it's only a stomachache," the irony. A conversation she imagined to have with Arthur she ends up having with Lancelot. Who knows though, maybe the outcome would be different.

"A stomachache," Lancelot raised his eyebrows, and Merline wondered if it wouldn't be too different of a conversation after all.

"Merline, you were literally clutching yourself in pain. Come on," without another word, Lancelot gently grabbed her arm, though this time making sure he kept his distance, Merline noted, as he started to steer her back the way she came.

"Lancelot! What are you doing!" Merline exclaimed, trying to pull away from his grip. But for such a gentle hold, he was still strong.

"Taking you back to Gaius," Lancelot answered simply.

"But-I-he…" Merline stuttered before giving an irritated growl and let Lancelot steer her without fighting him. She could do with the green tea again anyway.

Just as they steered the corner, Merline saw Mordred approaching them from the other side, and smiled as he got closer.

At first his face lit up and he beamed at her, until he noticed Lancelot pulling her and his face noticeably got more controlled, so though he was still smiling, he didn't seem as happy as a young boy anymore.

"Mordred!" Merline called out happily. Though she saw his quick change of facial expressions, she didn't say anything but made a note of it.

"Merline, Lancelot," he nodded in greeting.

"Lancelot, Arthur has been looking for you in the training field," Mordred informed him.

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment. I just need to do something really quick. You can tell Arthur I'll be there," Lancelot said with a nod before he started walking again, pulling Merline with him.

She saw Mordred's jaw clench and his smile grew even colder, and now she was definitely confused. But instead, she grinned at him.

"Guess Arthur's gonna have to learn some patience, eh?" Merline's grin grew more real as she saw him smile more warmly again, though for a moment, but with a wave, she let herself be pulled away by Lancelot again, leaving Mordred behind.

For a while, they said nothing, and just as Merline was about to break the silence reminding Lancelot of where he was supposed to be, Lancelot spoke.

"He fancies you."

Merline dug her heels in the ground, forcing them to stop.

"N-what so you mean?" Merline stared at her friend, who merely chuckled.

"Did you honestly not see the glares he was sending me? When he saw you he brightened up so much. But then he noticed me and it was as if someone put a mouse in his bed this morning," Lancelot commented.

"Are you saying he's jealous?" Merline asked, after a moment of more staring.

"What else?"

"But that doesn't have to be because he fancies me!" Merline exclaimed loudly.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows, reminding her very much of Gaius, and thinking about him, they were now standing in the corridor outside the physician's chambers.

"What else could it be?" Lancelot smiled at her.

"He loves you Merline, though he may not realize it yet himself. But that's good. It's about time you found yourself someone to love," Lancelot said, though his eyes had taken a far away look.

With another smile though, he left Merline to her thoughts outside Gaius' chambers, wondering whether if Lancelot said was really true, and if it would be worth the risk to be able to fall in love again, and to be able to enjoy it's bliss feeling.

And maybe, would this also be the way to changing Arthur's destiny?

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! I've actually managed to finish this before I leave! I feel so proud of myself!<strong>

**By the way... Incase you're wondering what I mean by Merline falling in love _again_...**

**I'll explain in the next chapter when I get it figured out myself ;)**

**Thank you so much everyone! I'll see you after the eighteenth!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IDOM. Male or Female. **

**Though if I did, I'd rather it be the male;) **

**a nice long Gaius - Merline scene you guys! Hope u like it and it's not too OOC. **

**U guys r lucky, I'm typing this on my way home at the _God forsaken airport._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Merline might have just stood there for the rest of the day lost in her thoughts, but the sensation of bleeding made her move on to enter Gaius chamber's, massaging her lower regions as she did.

Gaius looked up as she entered, vial held in midair as he regarded her in surprise.

She gave him a wary look at his unusually astonished face, a silent question for an explanation.

"You came in quietly. You never come inside without banging the door open," Gaius exclaimed, almost suspiciously.

Merline rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation as she sat down, wincing as she shuffled in her spot on the bench.

She stayed silent as she noticed Gaius put away the vial to start boiling the water in a cauldron for what she knew as her green tea.

"Alright, spit it out. Why are you here early? And don't tell me you needed your green tea. I know you to be able to hold in your pain longer than that," Gaius turned towards her, his eyebrow raised in expectancy.

Merline took a deep breath, remembering what had taken place just a few moments ago.

"What do you know about Destiny Gaius?" Merline asked, looking up at her mentor and father like figure.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Gaius asked confusedly.

"Please Gaius. I need your opinion on this," Merline pleaded.

Gaius sighed, before sitting on the bench opposite to her.

"Destiny… is a strange one. To make it brief, you could say it is what will eventually happen; the eventual future. However there is someone else at work to either make Destiny or to - very rarely - defy it. Fate. She is the events that happen here and there that build up to a Destiny foretold," Gaius explained, and though Merline knew it to be a very summarized version of the actual depth subject, she could make sense of it somewhat.

But a point Gaius said stuck out to her.

"What do you mean, Fate very rarely defies Destiny?" Merline asked, hope bubbling within her - or it could have been the sensation of blood.

This time though, Gaius stared at her.

"Does this have to do with Mordred?" Gaius asked.

Merline blanched at Gaius, blinking almost stupidly - though she wouldn't have admitted it - for a moment.

"Maybe. Now please Gaius. Can Fate defy Destiny?" Merline quickly asked back, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't think you can get away with this," Gaius answered, before sighing. "Yes. Fate tends to defy Destiny. Very rarely this happens though, like I said. But there are occasional cases where some destinies that have been foretold have been defied and created a new destiny instead. It's most certainly been quite a long time since Destiny had been defied. It's not an easy feat child," Gaius got up, scooping the now boiling water from the cauldron into a wooden cup, and got the herbs for the tea.

Meanwhile, Merline's head was spinning with her new found thoughts. If Mordred joined Morgana, Destiny would continue on its path and Arthur would die. But Merline would obviously do anything required to deter Destiny from that path.

But Mordred had stabbed Morgana in the back. And he became a knight. Had Fate been playing her cards for a chance to defy Destiny?

But whatever Fate had started, something told Merline it was up to her to finish it. So maybe, going back to Lancelot's and Gaius' theory, Fate had made Mordred fancy her.

Perhaps returning his feelings would be able to help Merline finish Fate's game in changing a Destiny foretold that she despised and worked hard against it ever since she found out about it.

"Now," Gaius set the cup on the table with a clunk, pulling Merline from her thoughts. "What's going on in that vast head of yours? And tell me what Mordred has to do with this. Don't deny it. I know he has something to do here, else why would you ask about defying Destiny."

Merline stared at Gaius in a mixture of appreciativeness and apprehension as she took a sip of tea.

"Gaius…" she briefly wondered where to start. "Lancelot and I were talking when we saw Mordred. He looked happy to see me but not so much when he saw Lancelot. He was there to tell Lance that Arthur was looking for him, and after he left, apparently Lance noticed his emotions. And he honestly think Mordred fancies me," Merline sighed, putting down the tea and pinching the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb fingers. She could feel a headache coming, and she was starting to get slightly irritated. Periods really did mess with her moods.

"He fancies you?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrow again. "He's four years younger than you, Merline!" Gaius exclaimed, almost admonishing her as if it her were her fault in the first place how things were unraveling.

"Gaius. I know that. But… what if this way I could stop him from killing Arthur?" Merline asked nervously, looking intently at Gaius for his answer.

"You want to play on his feelings?" Gaius said incredulously, his eyebrow almost disappearing into his hairline.

"No! I meant… what if I loved him back?" Merline asked softly, looking at her tea cup now as she ran a finger around its rim.

It took Gaius a while to comprehend.

"You want to fall in love with the boy? Merline, your feeling aren't something to play around with, and you can't just give away your life's happiness to save Arthur. He isn't worth that," Gaius said.

Merline's head snapped back up. "Of course he is Gaius. I'd give away my own life to save the prat's, and you know it. I'd even try to fall in love with a man if I have to," Merline looked back down, trying to blink back the tears that were starting to pool at the corner of her eyes.

"Merline…" Gaius started before realization hit him, and he literally leaned back in shock, eyebrow descending back to where it should be.

"You're remembering _him_ aren't you?" Gaius asked quietly, and a tear fell from Merline's eye as _his_ face came to memory.

"It's no use talking about the past Gaius," she intoned almost robotically, but the crack in her voice gave her away.

"Oh my dear child," Gaius got up from his spot, and came around the able to sit by his ward.

He didn't say anything, merely enveloping Merline into his arms and she fell into the embrace, letting her sobs overwhelm her.

Gaius's arms only tightened around her, the only comfort he could offer her broken heart as she let out the tears that she should have shed more than two years ago.

The green tea sat there forgotten for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for how short this is. For some reason DocX isn't letting me save the full doc so I'm gonna post it in pieces. But ull still get the whole thing. Just an extra chapter split in two parts;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Part two! At last! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next day, as she silently cleaned Arthur's room, her thoughts wandered to Mordred yet again, to her slight frustration.

She didn't really mind him, if it weren't for his destiny. But he had wanted to become friends with her in the first place, and _he_ was the one to fall in love with her first.

With a start, Merline suddenly raised her hand, pillow in the middle of being fluffed up stopped movement.

What if her rejecting Mordred causes him to join Morgana?

With more force than necessary she fluffed up the pillow before setting it in its place, an inwardly groan followed by some choice words better not said aloud.

Maybe she could fall in love with him, Merline mused, trying very hard not to think about _him_.

She thought about how Mordred looked, lamely trying to distract herself. And she ran through his descriptions like a check list instead.

His pale skin was similar to hers. Brown curly hair. Grey blue eyes resembling a stormy ocean, and Merline smiled at that thought.

His eyes would be easily adored.

She looked up from her work again, halting her thoughts. Gritting her teeth, she continued to put away Arthur's clothes, and wondered why she was even thinking about him in the first place.

"Merline," she dropped Arthut's belt in surprise, whirling around to find Arthur resting his arms on his desk, amusement masking his irritation as he regarded her.

She forgot he was sitting there, and now she realized how stupid she must have looked with her momentary halts in her chores.

"Yes?" Her smile was bright, cheery, and most definitely false, and they both knew that.

"Tell me," Arthur stood up and walked around the desk, coming to stand in front of it, facing her and leaned on it, crossing his arms. "What's running through your empty head that's not letting you focus on your chores?" He said.

She raised her eyebrow, and she was aware that she looked slightly like Gaius at that moment.

"My head is not empty. It's most certainly got something in it. At least more than yours anyway," Merline smirked.

Arthur opened his mouth as if to answer but closed his mouth. He sighed before he opened his mouth again.

"Come on Merline. What's upsetting you?" He asked more seriously.

She frowned. She was sure that while she was distracted, she wasn't upset. Not outwardly anyway. It must have been very noticeable though if Arthur didn't goad her back.

Or if he couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Nothing," she turned around to pick up Arthur's belt from the ground.

She heard Arthur huff in exasperation behind her.

"I know it isn't 'nothing' Merline. You can't fool me," Arthur said.

'_Shows what you know_,' Merline thought.

When Merline remained silent, Arthur continued.

"As your king Merline, I order you to tell me what is upsetting you," Arthur said in his most regal voice, and while she was impressed by his tone, his wordings offered no help.

She turned around, a skeptical look on her face. "Since when have I ever obeyed your orders?" She asked.

He stood there quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"And if I asked you as a friend?"

She stared at him. Never before had he ever addressed her as a friend before directly. They definitely felt that way, even more as siblings, but for Arthur to actually mention it aloud - _Arthur_ himself admitting it…

Merline sighed reluctantly. The things she would do for the prat.

"There's this person," Merline started out. "Who I know. And… he likes me," she stopped as Arthur suddenly started laughing, and she wondered if it would be too much to give him a donkey's voice again.

He stopped laughing as he saw her glare though, and with a - surprisingly - apologetic face, he cleared his throat as he silently gestured for her to continue.

"Gaius… recommends that I could, I don't know, court him? Because he thinks it's time for me to get married," Merline spoke on, her mouth running faster than her brain and when she stopped, she wondered what she got herself into this time.

"And, well I'd agree, but this man. I like him - as a friend. I wouldn't mind marrying him, but…" she stopped, wondering how to continue.

Shocking Merline, Arthur didn't tease her. Instead, his voice was almost gentle.

"But what?" He asked.

"I'm afraid," Merline admitted. Arthur frowned in confusion though.

"Afraid of what?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow at how he didn't tease her even now, but decided not to push it.

"What if… I don't like something he might do? Like… if he ends up doing something and I regret marrying him afterwards?" Merline asked.

It was Arthur this time who raised his eyebrows, and he gave her a small smile, but it wasn't teasing.

"You're nervous," Arthur said knowingly, and Merline resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"That's how I felt you know, before marrying Guinevere. I wasn't sure if it would be good for the kingdom, what the people would say, what the council would say, all that. But I let my heart speak to me instead, as a certain friend told me," Merline smiled fondly at that, remembering when Arthur came to her asking for her help, and she told him to think with his heart instead of his brain for once.

"And I married her. We all know how well that turned out," Arthur grinned happily.

"So you're saying," Merline said. "That I should listen to my heart in this?" Arthur stared at her.

"It's not what I said Merline. It's what you said," Arthur said softly.

Merline gave a small smile.

"Thanks Arthur."

"My pleasure. But you know Merline," she looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say.

"I definitely want to know more about this man if you are going to court him," Arthur raised his eyebrows.

She stared at him. In a way, she was touched. While he wasn't showing it directly, Merline could tell that Arthur was being protective of her, and it felt nice. But that didn't mean she was just going to let him be totally overprotective.

"Arthur, you don't have to worry-"

"Good."

"But I can take care of myself," with an impish grin, she quickly scooped up the laundry basket and exited his room, closing the door just as she heard a loud clang.

Opening it again, she saw a goblet lying on the floor, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Arthur. One day either that goblet is going to get dented or you're going to have a weak spot in your door. That day, don't you go blaming me for a wine stained shirt or a hole in your door perfect for peeping toms or worse, bootlickers."

She quickly closed the door again, this time hearing a muffled shout, but didn't bother to check with Arthur again.

Now if only she could figure out what her heart was telling her.

* * *

><p>Merline walked through the hallways of the castle, carrying Arthur's laundry while her mind desperately tried to clear itself up.<p>

She was so intent in her thoughts however, that she didn't notice someone approaching her until she slammed into him, and started to fall backward, a hand grasping her just in time to prevent her fall.

The laundry basket however wasn't so lucky.

She found an arm quickly grasping her waist, another hand gripping at her neck to prevent her from snapping her neck, and she stared into the eyes of the person she had been thinking about all day.

"Mordred," Merline cleared her throat nervously, realizing how awkward their current position was, and Mordred must have realized it as well.

He quickly released her, after helping her to stand on her feet again, and she bent down to pick up the laundry basket that had fallen, subconsciously peeking around to see if anyone had seen them, but the corridor was empty.

Somehow, the clothes managed to not fall out.

Standing up, she smiled at Mordred, albeit hesitantly.

"Where are you heading?" He asked.

She gestured with her chin at the laundry basket.

"Kitchen. Apparently, Kings do reuse their clothing," he smiled.

She remembered all her previous thoughts about him, what everyone suggested, and wondered if the next words coming out of her mouth came from the sane part of her mind.

"Walk with me?" Mordred positively beamed, and he lowered his head in confirmation.

"It would be my honor."

They walked in silence for a while, before Merline spoke. Again she wondered if the sane part of her mind was speaking, or if all control had been lost.

"That spell you used that day," seeing Mordred's confused look, she hesitantly elaborated.

"At the armory. I've never heard of it before. What does it mean?" She asked curiously and a bit hurriedly.

Mordred cleared his throat, and with confusion and amusement, Merline saw a red flush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"It, ah, is a spell used by women on men. More specifically when a man tries to abu-" he cleared his throat, backtracking on his words. "-when a woman is offended by a man. It's intended to make a man to be unable to lust for, ah, sexual desires," Mordred rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, his eyes fixed on a spot at the end of the hallway.

"How did you manage the spell then?" Merline asked.

"Spur of the moment," he answered quickly, before adding a bit quietly. "Possibly."

"Oh," that was all Merline managed to say. Mordred used a spell like _that_ for _her_?

It didn't seem like dark magic, she didn't feel anything like that that day, but merely a sense of punishment from the Earth herself. A just punishment.

How she knew she wasn't sure, but she knew. And it was a spell Merline would actually agree with, even though she still wasn't sure how Mordred managed the spell, and something from his tone indicated there was more to the story.

They continued on in silence, and soon they reached the kitchens.

Before she walked in however, she looked at Mordred, shuffling on her feet before clearing her throat.

"Thanks," and without thinking, she hugged him.

At first, she felt him stiffen up against her, but just as she was about to let go, she felt him loosen up, and wrap an arm around her to hug her back warmly, and she felt herself sinking into his warmth, taking in the smell of forest floor.

Too soon, she let go, and feeling her cheeks start to heat up, she gave him one last smile, to which he grinned back at, before walking into the kitchens, her mind a dull buzz, as all her thoughts retreated from her mind for the first time in a while, leaving her to just focus on washing Arthur's clothes at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**?**

**I have noooo idea what I did there. Really, it was just like 'ok I wanna explain about that spell' and the next moment they're hugging!**

**0_0 **

**But there's part two of this (org planned as one) chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Could u please tell me if anything was too OOC? I try to stick as close to character as possible, but I feel I didn't do that this chapter...**

**Hope u enjoyed! I was struggling for two hours to post this when I got home on the eighteenth before I figured DocX thought this was too long, so I had to split it up:/**

**But there Ya go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been one week since Merline had hugged Mordred, and she hadn't seen him as frequently since, busy with the preparations for the King and Queen's wedding anniversary feast.

She honestly didn't mind the extra work though, however stressing it tended to get at times. It managed to keep her thoughts off of Mordred and destinies and the like.

The day to the feast was approaching near, and Merline found herself literally running from one end of the castle to the other for chores several times a day, organizing the decorations, making sure the food was of good taste and to the Majesties liking, and keeping the whole of kingdom sparkling clean - including the lower towns for the goddess knew what, Merline thought.

And she still had her duties as Arthur's maidservant, and the prat had given her more work to do. She didn't blame him, obviously. The king had been stressed himself - piling work on her because of that - with all the tax reports and the bills for the kingdoms feast to come. And with reports of bandits skirting the edges of Camelot's borders, Merline could very clearly see the dark circles under Arthur's eyes.

But the feasts would do them both good, considerably rocketing Arthur's mood, knowing that to see his wife and people happy made him happy, Merline eagerly awaited the feast.

And she had her own reasons too. She couldn't wait to get the blasted feast over with - not that she had any problems with its reason of celebration - so she could get back to a more lighter schedule with Arthur and also gain a bit more sleep, and lord knows, weight.

She figured she didn't look herself, judging how Gaius tended to admonish her at every chance he got, apparently the dark circles under her own eyes being close to black and her skinny figure being an understatement lately.

But for the time being, she didn't focus on any of her needs, as long as that cursed feast would finish.

With one more day to the feast, Merline found the early day to be a bumbling, hectic and frenzy mess.

"Now off ya go!" Mary, the cook rushed her out of the kitchens with the king and queen's breakfast balanced rather precariously on her arms.

The cook herself was irritated with the amount of food she had to supervise, and Merline, not being a favorite to the cook, had often gotten on the bad side of the feisty woman.

She hurried off to Arthur's chambers, irritatedly cursing in her mind.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid toad of a cook, fattened like a boar she is. It's not my fault I spilt the gruel. It was in the way! Anyone with the legs of a boar would have fallen over it. And that servant, George! His brass jokes itself are enough to make the goddess fall asleep! He should be made of brass, and see how bad those jokes are for himself, the measly, arse-of-boils…'_ she continued cursing just about anyone who had so much as distracted her by calling for her that day in her mind.

Merline probably would have continued swearing up till the moment she enters the king's chambers, had it not been the voice that interrupted her when she paused to think of more insults.

"You know, I always thought Emrys was known to be knowledgable because of the extent of spells she can come up with. I didn't know that included curses as well," an amused voice spoke, almost making her drop the tray of food in surprise.

As carefully as she could, she turned around to greet the person.

"Mordred!" Merline exclaimed, surprise and embarrassment, tinged with confusion in her voice. "You heard me?" She asked.

Mordred smirked at her. "Anyone in the kingdom itself who has magic would have heard you. You were… cursing rather loudly," he looked amused.

Merline narrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't realize I was sending it out to everyone," she said.

Mordred smiled. "Another proof that your magic is powerful," she shuffled on her foot uneasily. She knew she was powerful, and it was definitely helpful when protecting the prat as he had a tendency to attract trouble. But she still had yet to get used to hearing other Magical people talk about it highly.

She cleared her throat. "So where are you heading?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Courtyard. The king has ordered for a patrol," just as he finished speaking, Merline was about to slap her forehead with her hand had it not been for the fact that she was still carrying the tray of food.

"Damn the royal arse! He didn't think of telling me until later?" She exclaimed. "Sorry Mordred, looks like I have to go now," she cast him an apologetic grin, and was about to turn around and walk, before a thought struck her.

She turned back to him, glancing at him before nervously lowering her gaze again, as he regarded her curiously.

She tried to speak, but only air would come out, so clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Care to join me?" For a moment, she regretted asking at his taken aback expression, but he quickly regained his composure, and with a warm smile, responded.

"Of course," they fell in step by each other, waking calmly, though Merline knew Arthur was probably getting irritated at her at that moment. But she wanted to try getting… closer with Mordred?

It seemed ridiculous, and hurtful to her as well, seeing that it sounded so fake in her head it self. But like she said in Gaius' chambers, what choice did she honestly have? She couldn't - _wouldn't_ - let Arthur die. Not if she could do anything to stop it.

"What are you thinking about?" Mordred asked curiously from her side, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Stuff. About Arthur I guess," Merline replied hesitantly. It was partially the truth anyway.

Mordred silently nodded. They continued on in silence, but this time it was of a more comfortable one.

She could see the king's chambers coming into view when Mordred asked her another question.

"Do you know why Arthur would go for a hunt a day before the feast?"

Merline let out a chuckle before she replied. "He's probably wanting to get his mind off of all those reports. He could do with it, though I still don't get what's so relaxing about killing those poor animals just for fun," this time it was Mordred who chuckled.

They had reached Arthur's chambers by now, and she turned to face Mordred.

"Thanks for, ehm, walking with me," she cleared her throat, silently cursing the awkwardness she felt at that moment as she looked anywhere but at him.

"I was happy to. And I would be glad to walk with you again," he smiled.

"See you at the courtyard then?" Barely a moment past his confirmation, and she immediately turned to the chamber doors, opening it just with a bit of magic before she pushed it herself the ret of the way.

"You're late," she heard Arthur say, and figured he was at his desk from the direction of his voice but didn't bother to face him as she set the food down.

Casting a smile at Gwen who smiled back, she replied.

"Possibly because someone else other than his esteemed highness had to inform me of the hunt you were planning to go on after lunch?" She answered just as irritatedly, though they both knew she truly wasn't.

When she was met with silence, she smiled smugly, before turning to finally face him after setting down the lunch, crossing her arms as she did so, and raising an eyebrow.

Arthur was sitting at his desk like she figured, and held a paper in one hand, as if trying to figure out if it was just possible to tear it up. His hair was a mussed mess, as if he had takes his fingers through it several times. And he also had a beautiful ink blot decorating his shirt. And though Merline knew she was the one to clean it later, she couldn't help but poke a jibe at him.

"Wow Arthur. You haven't even started eating yet and you already messed yourself up? Must be a record!" She chortled while he stared at his shirt before cursing irritatedly, letting the papers drop back onto the table.

Arthur got up, sending a glare at Merline as he did before walking to the changing screen and pulling off shirt.

"Well then, _Mer_line, if you already know about the hunt, then I'd trust you've gotten everything ready?" His muffled voice sounded, irritatingly, haughtily smug.

The nerve of his royal wart filled arse!

"Of course your highness! Can't have you waiting, can I? Heaven knows your patience can be compared to the kingdom itself!" Sitting at the table, Gwen let out a small giggle before she contained herself.

"Just go do it Merline," Arthur came out from behind the changing screen, casting a knowing look at her.

If possible, her eyebrow raised higher than before, but she smiled at him anyway.

She turned to exit, but just before she closed the door behind her, she stopped.

"Thanks Arthur."

* * *

><p><strong>God this chapter took me like forever! I hope u guys like it tho.. Mordred and Merline r happening soo slow and it's even awkward for me to write it for some reason!<strong>

**Anyway.. Hunt and maybe even the feast for arthur and gwen's wedding next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know about you guys but I don't think merlin wasn't that clumsy in the TV show.. Like when hunting.. He literally tripped Cuz of everything he had to hold of Arthur's and that was prob only once or a few times. And then I think it was the Cornelius sigan episode where uther himself calls merlin an idiot but that was Cuz he was trying to get the plate to stop rolling around Cuz it had a dart embedded in it! I mean Ya he was at times clumsy but hey everybody has their klutzy moments!**

**... **

**Plus seeing how Merlin offends the cook in a servant of two masters after she admonished him, I don't think the cook exactly favors Merlin like other fics where she forces him to eat.**

**...**

**Just an opinion... Because I try to stay as close to character as possible and this is how I saw it...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Merline tiredly brushed down the horses, her mind just about ready to shut down from exhaustion. Thinking about still having to tend the Knights with dinner didn't help, especially seeing that they were to leave for the castle immediately afterwards.

A noise brought her from her daze, and she turned to greet the newcomer.

"Gwaine," she smiled wearily at the man, who beamed back at her in response.

"About to fall asleep, eh Merline?" He teased and she scoffed.

"I swear, that prat has been purposefully extending the time of the hunt. We were supposed to be back by sunset!" Merline exclaimed, giving the horses a final pat down before checking to make sure they were securely tied to the trees.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tripped as many times eh? Come on, I know you were doing it to annoy him this time," she raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, but otherwise didn't let her mild shock show that he figured that it was all an act the whole time.

"Hm. But you could see that it did so him good," she looked back at camp, where Arthur was now cheerily talking with Lancelot, the previous weariness hardly showing now.

"Yes, I suppose so," Gwaine muttered, looking at Arthur as well before turning back to Merline.

"Which reminds me!" His sudden, though not rare, bright tone slightly worried her and she turned to regard him warily.

"When are you going to make a move on Mordred?"

Merline had to fumble for a while before she was sure that small piece of extra rope in her hand didn't fall to the ground, aware of the rising heat at her cheeks and neck.

"What makes you think that?" She mumbled, looking anywhere but at Gwaine.

"Come on. You thought no one noticed the fact that you hugged the man that day outside the kitchens?" Gwaine watched in amusement as Merline opened her mouth widely as if to protest before closing it, and opening it before closing it again.

Shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip, suddenly unsure as what to say.

Gwaine started to laugh loudly. When he regained his composure, his eyes twinkled with amusement as he spoke.

"Merline speechless! I don't think even the princess has managed that before has he!" He burst out into laughter again, and Merline's cheeks were starting to burn with heat as she spotted the Knights looking at them curiously from the camp.

"Gwaine. Shut the _hell_ up before I make you!" Merline hissed.

Gwaine merely cast her a look as if asking her how she planned to do that, and she smiled sweetly, the embarrassment already disappearing.

"Maybe I should let Arthur - not to mention the castle maids - know who exactly it was that decided to let his boots be filled with and dipped in ink, letting not only his feet stay a shade of blue for a week no matter how much he washed but also decorating the castle floor with ink footprints?" Gwaine immediately shut up, though he was still smiling faintly.

"Alright. You've got me. But don't think I've let you go," his eyes twinkled with mischief, and she sighed as she walked to the campfire, getting the herbs ready for their broth.

She guessed she didn't mind as much though, for Gwaine chiding her. Though it was absolutely irritating - not to mention mortifying - for him to mention her love life so teasingly, it was better than having him think it was Arthur who liked her.

She shuddered to think where that might have gone.

Granted, the prat may have liked her at the beginning, but after clearing up things saying that she only thought of him as a brother, he managed to swap into that role as an overprotective one.

Same with Gwaine, he had also tried to woo her. But, like Arthur, when she declared him as a brother, it was as if the two were her guardians, making sure that the men who tried to approach her were not in any way romantically involved, and if they were, either they'd give them a piece of their mind (usually Arthur), or (in Gwaine's case) making sure they're intentions were pure.

And yet...

No. Her grip on the travel cauldron tightened. She wasn't going to go on that path again. Not now.

Her stony demeanor must have showed on her face however, when Lancelot quietly approached her.

"You alright?" She glanced, quickly turning back to herbs to make sure she hadn't cut it wrong in her surprise.

"What do you mean?" She tried to keep her voice in check, afraid that she would lose control again, and worse, in front of the Knights.

"You look pale," she tried to relax at the vagueness of his words, but it didn't work out right.

"Just tired," her voice sounded clipped, even to her. But the pit in her stomach that had healed finally started to heal after her outburst in Gaius' chambers threatened to reopen again, and it was all she could do to make sure her magic wasn't going to flare out.

"Merline..."

"Lance. Please. It's nothing," he cast er a worried glance, and after firmly gripping her shoulder, he got up and left, leaving Merline to her thoughts again.

Why was life so hard? She was supposed to be Emrys, goddess be damned! But that again, she thought with a wry smile, that's probably why it was so twisted and complicated in the first place.

After eventually getting the broth done and handed out to the Knights, she settled comfortably on the log between Arthur and Leon, only realizing moments later that she was opposite to Mordred.

His face was staring intently at the fire, almost as if he was ready to use magic on it, not yet noticing that Merline was staring at him curiously.

Tuning out Arthur beside her, she carefully sent out her magic to him. The moment her Golden flow of magic touched his, the fire between them sent a magnificent display of raining sparks, harmlessly falling to the ground as her magic called out to Mordred's, keening under his touch.

Mordred looked up at Merline in a mixture of astonishment and shock, and she finally regained control of her senses, hastily reeling back her magic, but still managing to keep contact with his.

For a moment, she said nothing, merely relishing the his touch of magic against hers.

He was the first to break the silence.

"_Merline_?"

For a moment she stayed silent, unsure what to say.

"_How are you feeling?_" She instantly started berating herself. Of all the thugs she could have said, she chooses the most stupidest question?

But he seemed nonplus by her question. If anything, he seemed as if pleased.

"_Never better. Though I have to admit, any later out here and I fear we would be late to return._"

Merline almost nodded, just stopping herself in time from making Arthur suspicious of her.

"_I'm sure we'll leave soon. Arthur wouldn't miss the banquet for anything,_" this time, she saw Mordred smile, if only just a bit.

She disconnected her magic, trying to ignore Mordred's questioning stare yet again as her magic called out loudly almost as if in distress from being separated from Mordred's, and forced herself to focus on finishing her dinner.

True to her words, after eating and forcing Merline to finish cleaning up after camp, earning Arthur a few jibes as well, they were on their way to the castle under the moonlit path.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry.. I didn't think the chapter would be short but I'm having to be wary of my faulty DocX. And my chapters r gonna be strictly thousand (plus five hundred if I'm lucky) to get it posted. And unfortunately my AN's count. Ugh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah wonderful reviews. Makes me start off earlier :)**

**IDOM... I just realized. IDOM means I don't own Merlin, but that doesn't apply for _Merline_ does it? **

**But what would I do with a female version?**

**...**

**Nvm. I'll just drop that. **

**Note. Merline wears dresses at Camelot, and only prefers to wear those brown breeches and jacket with a blue or red tunic and the opposite color neckerchief during hunts. Just to let y'all know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As she stumbled for the forth time that day, arms ladened with last minute bouquets for the table, previous times being anything else of the sorts she had been ordered to deliver around the castle, Merline irritatedly wondered if it was too much to check her spell book for a spell that provided grace.

Actually, now that she thought about it, it didn't sound like a bad idea. While she had already read her spell book many times, it wouldn't hurt to check again to see if the book provided some more.

Yes, she wasn't a real clumsy idiot, like Arthur claimed her to be. The latter, maybe though she wouldn't admit it. But the clumsiness never was her fault. And she wasn't planning on changing Arthur's views of her like that if that avoided him from finding out about her magic.

Shaking her head from her swirling thoughts before they pulled her any more deeper, she focused for the time being on making sure to set the flowers correctly at the center before she was satisfied with her results.

Sighing with relief, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion as she realized that was all she had to do for now, she turned to leave the main hall, sighing again as she left for the king's chambers to attend to him now.

"Ah! Merline, so nice of you to finally grace me with your presence, eh?" Arthur called out in a fake, cheery voice.

"Nah. More of the other way around. I decided to grace myself with your presence," Merline said, letting her irritation seep through to mask her weariness.

As she got the King's clothes, she couldn't help sneak a glance out the window to catch a glimpse of the soon to set sun. Only a few more hours before she could finally collapse on her bed again.

Arthur, as usual, remained oblivious to her longing glance out the window, and stood by the changing screen, hands stretched out as he bent over.

At Merline's strange look, he raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" She huffed irritatedly as she brought his tunic to him. Why he bent over was beyond her understanding, but it still didn't cease to make her laugh about it later. It wasn't said she was that short though, she was actually of fair height at five foot seven...

After a few minutes of frustrating scrambling and a few close calls to a tear or two, Merline stood back as Arthur admired himself in the mirror.

She had to admit though, the King really did look regal in his magnificent attire.

He wore a simple red tunic under a red vest, embroidered heavily with gold. His sword, polished to sparkle and sharp, hung at his side. Similar to his sword, his brown breeches were tucked into his very well polished boots that it almost reflected the light, Merline had made sure of that. Over it, a thin, golden robe was finally pulled over it all, and with the crown resting on his head, Arthur truly looked like the king he was destined to be.

Briefly, she imagined how Gwen would look that night. The queen had requested for a separate chamber to get ready so as to keep her gown a surprise, only known to a few maidservants, the seamstress and Merline. Though Arthur didn't know Merline knew about Gwen's dress. Merline was all for the surprise to come with Gwen's appearance for the banquet.

"Alright. Come on. You'll have plenty of time being admired later. For now we have to get to the feast. I'll need plenty of time later to put in new holes in your belt," Merline snickered as Arthur turned around.

"Merline. Are you calling me _fat_?" His voice was threateningly low, but Merline knew he wouldn't do any actual harm.

"Nope. Not yet anyway," she grinned wider until he made his comeback.

"I'd like to see you when you're carrying your child," he chortled as she let out an undignified _Oi! _

"But tell me. Have you decided on courting that man yet?" Arthur asked after regaining his composure.

Merline however, refused to answer, simply swatting his arm.

"I'll let you know when I'm standing at the hand fasting alter," she answered simply, her voice light.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Right then. Come on, let's go," he turned to leave, and after checking around to make sure she didn't forget anything, Merline made to follow him, only to stumble again on her dress and almost fall, but managed to regain her footing by holding on to the doorframe, Arthur not noticing it all.

That was it. The final straw. Spell book or not, she was sick and tired of stumbling around all day.

Hand gripping the doorframe, she kept her head low to hide the tell tale flash of gold in her eyes as she muttered a spell, quickly crafted up memory of the Old Tongue.

_"Þrimeolce séo Gyden sealdness mec eac hie eadgifu ond gebeorgan mec fram séo dwæs déofolcynn," _at first, she didn't feel much happening, but then as if a feather was touching her, she felt a soft touch gliding past her entire body, leaving a tingling sensation as it ran past, and it was as if her insides were giggling with delight.

Standing up straight, she smiled widely, running to catch up with Arthur.

She had a feeling she wouldn't have to worry about any more wine soaked shirts from her side now.

* * *

><p>She was following Arthur through the halls when a flustered looking maid rushed up to her, gasping for breath. Holding out a hand, Merline steadied the maid and waited for her to catch her breath while Arthur looked at them both with a curious look.<p>

"Merline. The queen wishes to see you in her chambers," the maid informed when she caught her breath. Merline frowned in confusion. What would Gwen want to see her for?

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked, worry overcoming his face, and Merline had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Though she was curious as to why Gwen called for her, Arthur sure did know how to dramatize matters on his queen.

"Yes m'lord. She merely requested for Merline's presence and asked for you to continue on to the feast while she finished a few more matters," the maid bowed her head in respect as she spoke.

"What would these matters be?" Arthur asked.

Merline, with amusement and also slight concern saw a visible flush start to appear on the maid's cheeks.

"She asked me not to say, m'lord, except that you would find out in due time," Arthur huffed in slight irritable before turning to Merline.

"Alright. Off you go then, but hurry back for the banquet else I'll have you mucking the stables for the rest of the week," with that, he strode off, leaving the maid and an indignant Merline behind.

Shaking her head, she turned to the maid with a smile. "Lead on then I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Gwen?" Merline walked inside the door slowly, calling out for her friend while looking around the chambers, and when she found the person she was looking for, her breath stopped as she stared in awe.<p>

Her beautiful silver gown, the main attraction, looped around her neck, leaving her shoulders and back bare, but sleeves starting from her forearms and connected with the bodice, hung tightly to her skin, and a large opening for the for hands so that the clothe trailed in past. The bodice, embroidered simply and yet intricately with white, showed her cleavage with a low neck, the loop around her neck possibly mainly holding on to the dress to prevent it from falling. The skirt, sparkling and shining with the thinnest of white stones, surprisingly wasn't like a ball gown, fluffing up like most ladies preferred but instead the opposite, clinging to reveal the shape of her thighs before loosening slightly, and trailing off behind her. A thin silver chain sat at her hips, twirling like a flower's branch and in the edges of the lines sat more white stones, but Merline had a strong suspicion that those were diamonds.

Gwen's hair was beautiful decorated in a low, wide bun, a thin silver chain encircling her forehead, and silver teardrop shaped earrings adorned her ears.

All in all, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she met Gwen's eyes, and saw her face to have been brightened with makeup, and her lips a pale pink, her eyes highlighted with black and a smaller line of gold above the black on her eye lids.

"Gwen!" She exclaimed, albeit happily. "You look… gorgeous! Even better than your wedding day in fact!" She exclaimed, walking forward. "Oh the goddess, you're so beautiful! But I must say, your gown is also quite bold," she added slyly. "Aiming to have the men's head spin?" She asked, grinning widely as she saw Gwen blush.

"Oh be quiet Merline. But thank you. I'm glad you think I look good," she smiled at herself happily in the mirror before turning back to Merline, her expression firm and set, as if she had reached a decision and wouldn't be wavered from it.

Merline widened her eyes slightly, apprehensive of what was to come.

"But now, it's your turn."

Merline blanched, blinking stupidly a few times.

"Gwen?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come on," Gwen grabbed her arm, trying to push her behind the changing screen, but Merline stood firm, wondering what in the heavens her friend was trying to do.

"But Gwen! What are you doing?" She asked flustered, awfully aware of the two maids standing in the room.

Gwen stood back, crossing her arms.

"I'm saying that you're going to get dressed up as well."

Merline blinked again. "But why? It's _your_ anniversary!" She exclaimed.

Gwen sighed, as if explaining to a child. "Yes, but you're my _friend_ Merline. And this party is for everyone, and I dare say that I expect you to be dressed up, not for everyone to notice or anything, don't worry. But I'm aiming for you to be the attention of one man only," Gwen grinned, seeing the blush grow on Merline's face with satisfaction as she groped for words.

Merline wondered if Gwen suspected about her and Mordred, and if she was trying to push them together. But how did she know about them? And when on earth did Merline start thinking of herself and Mordred together?

However, her thoughts proved as a fruitful distraction for Gwen, who pushed her behind the changing screen successfully this time.

"Alright. Now let's get you dressed."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Guess you guys gonna have to wait one more chapter for the banquet. Sorry, but I have a feeling I'm running over the stupid DocX limit..<strong>

**_Þrimeolce séo Gyden sealdness mec eac hie eadgifu ond gebeorgan mec fram séo dwæs déofolcynn_**

**_May the Goddess grant (act of giving gift) me with her grace (blessed grace gift of blessedness) and save me from the clumsy devil _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets revealed! Lovers game begins! Inner turmoil ravages!**

**Let the chapter begin, and may the odds be ever in Emrys' favor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Heads were turned to face the entrance of the hall as the great doors opened, the guards at the door announcing of the Queen's arrival, and the people's jaws dropped as they saw the Queen's bold and daring look. However, the Knights who were merely staring at most wide eyed, even Lancelot's and Arthur's - Goddess, the irony to see _those_ two of all people in this situation - mouths dropped as they saw exactly _who_ was walking by the Queen.

Merline's eyes swept over their star struck expressions though, aware of the growing heat at the back of her neck but her eyes were only for one person, forgetting all about her previous weariness as she sought out his face amongst the Knights.

And sure enough, he stood there, staring at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging the lowest of them all.

Merline looked back down, now aware of the blush tinting her cheeks and snuck a glance at Gwen, who though looked flustered herself, was looking slightly smug. She had a feeling that Gwen was more smug because of the looks casted at Merline than at herself.

And she had to admit, Merline felt both smug and astonished at herself for even being able to look like this. She never knew it to be possible to look this beautiful.

Merline's gown was of a white one, simple it would have been, had it not been for the rare color of teal coloring the bodice. Brown leather strips tightened the bodice at a crisscross pattern, and also tightened at her upper arms to let the cloth bunch up at the shoulders, while it hung loosely at her forearms. Briefly, Merline was glad of her spell for grace earlier that day, to ensure she really wouldn't spoil the edges of her sleeves now.

Her raven black hair had been curled up into a half bun, folding her hair while the lower part of her hair hung loose down her back, and part of it was swept over one shoulder.

Her skirt was also white, but it cut open neatly in the middle to reveal a teal inner skirt.

As if that wasn't enough, she also had to wear large sapphire studs, outlined with minuscule silver stones, and a thin silver chain with a single sapphire stone, similar to the earrings.

If it had stopped there, it might have even been somewhat tolerable. Alas, it seemed Gwen had wanted Merline to rival her own beauty that day while still seeming at a maidservant's status, albeit actually making sure in emphasizing the _King's_ maidservant, by applying makeup on her.

Her pale face was now tinted with a rosy blush (no, this wasn't her own redness from embarrassment. Merline knew that much) and her blue eyes was outlined with eyeliner, her eyelashes appearing thickened and longer than usual with a black paste. Her lips also didn't escape the beauty treatment. Gwen had made it to be painted the most luscious of red.

Goddess, she had only made a spell for grace that day! Did she unknowingly add something else?

Gwen had by now approached the king's table, and Arthur stared at Merline in shock.

"Merline! Is it really you?" He exclaimed. If possible, the heat at Merline's neck intensified.

"Oh leave it Arthur. This is a day for everyone to celebrate," Gwen quickly chastised him.

"I wasn't saying anything, I was merely expressing my surprise in seeing _Mer_line of all people like this," Arthur grumbled, but he silenced anyway. Not before Merline goaded him back though.

"Just realized I was a woman, eh Arthur?" He didn't have a chance to reply though, as he had already taken Gwen's hand and raised in the air, merely being able to send her a glare, though it did nothing to falter the now smug smile Merline finally allowed her mouth to adorn.

"People of Camelot!" Arthur's voice boomed across the large hall, and even Merline found herself listening in rapt attention, her admiration for the king ever increasing with his regality.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the hand fasted anniversary of myself and my wife, Queen Guinevere," Arthur waited with a large grin for the crowd to finish cheering before he continued. "We wholly recommend you to enjoy this night to its fullest. Let the banquet begin!" As Arthur and Gwen took their seats, more cheering and applauding a were heard, but it quickly diminished as the people started to eat and joyously chat with the others.

Merline leaned forward as Arthur gestured to her, carrying a pitcher of wine and now note great full than ever that she had used the spell as all her weariness caught up with her again. Only a few more hours left…

"Merline. I have to admit. You do look beautiful," Arthur muttered quickly, a bit too fast perhaps for Merline was left blinking for a while before she understood what he had said. When she did, she started to blush again.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself," Merline mumbled as she poured the wine into his goblet, keeping her head down after she saw Gwen winking at her.

She mostly stood back, watching everyone eat with something of a contented feeling. Her eyes skimmed though the crowd, and landed on Mordred, who was still looking at her, not really eating his food.

She blushed, lowering her head but continued peering at him through her lashes, and saw Gwaine, who was sitting by the younger knight, notice him looking at Merline, and nudged Mordred in the ribs gently, whispering something in the Knights ear.

Merline watched in confused amusement as Mordred started to seemingly stutter back before Gwaine interrupted, saying something else to cause Mordred to flush quite like Merline herself, and for the rogue knight to go in a bout of laughter.

Mordred glanced at Merline across the hall, before lowering his eyes and stared at his food. Curious, she tried reaching out to him with Magic, trying to ignore the desperation her Magic rushed out with to meet his.

"_Mordred_?" She gently called out. He glanced at her again, before glancing at Gwaine but then quickly looked back up his plate, his face reddening even more.

She didn't have time to say much however, as all the people started to get up and push away the tables to clear up the hall for space to dance. Once everything had been organized, a group of musicians made themselves into the room, carrying their instruments with them.

Settling themselves into a corner, they started their music, and Arthur took Gwen's hand, leading her to the center of the hall. Everyone watched in appreciative silence as they watched their king and queen dance, and after the first dance had finished, people started to pair up with their partner, joining other dancers on the floor and they started to dance along with the music happily.

Merline watched on as everyone laughed and talked and danced. She was glad to have gotten rid of the wine pitcher, and now stood relaxedly at the side, resting against a pillar.

Her moment of tranquility didn't last too long though. A curly, brown haired man started to approach her, his red cape swooshing behind him as he took quick, confident steps. Though one look at his face showed that he truly felt otherwise as Merline met Mordred's stormy, blue grey eyes with her own sapphire blue ones.

He walked to her, but instead of standing in front of her, he stood by her side instead, watching the people dance with her.

For a while they said nothing, merely relishing the moment before Merline broke their silence.

"So what was it Gwaine told you that had your face matching the color of your cape?" Merline asked, and watched on in amusement as his face took on the color she had mentioned.

Mordred cleared his throat, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Nothing much. But I wanted to ask you," when he didn't continue speaking, Merline to face him, raising her eyebrow a bi though.

"Yes?" She prodded him.

"Would you like to dance?"

She froze, her eyebrow still raised up to make her look skeptical while her insides felt like it were being mushed while being swirled around in a tornado at the same time.

Dance. With Mordred.

To say yes was to accept, meaning taking their relationship - wherever it was right now - further. To say no was to decline, and leave him there, and let destiny continue on its path most likely.

Logic told her to say yes. Her heart, which ached for comfort and longed for company said yes.

But her darker mind, the one that told her to learn from previous mistakes said no. Her heart, the part that had begged for the pain to stop and to just let Merline be already, said no.

She looked away in discomfort, wondering what to say, and seeing Mordred's face crumble in disappoint, she opened her mouth to hasten with her reply -

And saw _him_. His brown hair, coming just below his chin, darkened at the roots. His green eyes, as bright as a clover. His perfectly pointed nose, that stuck up when he was upset, with a pout going along with it perfectly.

And she was reminded, of all the times she had spent with him, feeling a happiness she never had felt before with anyone else. Something she would have relished for it to stretch out for as long as possible.

But in one night, it was snatched from her, twisting and scratching her heart in the most cruelest ways, showing her the reality of the cruel world.

She had made a vow that night.

Merline vowed she would never let herself feel that pain, to be forever be oblivious to it and firmly deny any hints that would force her to tread down that path again, the path of cruel lies that only ended in a pained, forever tainted heart.

And she wasn't going to break that vow tonight.

All in fleeting moment's thoughts had this rushed by, and she looked back at Mordred, meeting his eyes with firm determination.

"Yes. I would love to dance with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I think that telepathy, you could send out your thoughts, it was the persons choice to listen to it or not (only if she had magic tho) Cuz I don't think they mentioned anywhere in the show of blocking people out did they?**

**But then again, they didn't have much on the subject of magic in reality...**

**Also, the black paste used is Mascara. I wasn't sure if they had that term in those times, because it was derived from the 19th century from Italy derived from arabic meaning mask or something, apparently so says my dictionary, plus isn't this the 18th century?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gwaines got a bad name on this. I mean, of all the times its implied he loved ale and (how many times is that btw) and he's in the tavern, have we ever actually seen him drunk? And where did that part of him shagging women come in from?! He's only seen with a woman once, and she was on Morgana's side so she got executed!**

**Ahem. Anyway. **

**Sooo. **

**Anyone have any guesses as to who Merline's prev love is? Cuz gather your money people! I give u - the reveal!**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes. I would love to dance with you."<em>

Chapter 10

Mordred blinked, as if not expecting her approval, but it slowly made into a smile, and he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his, surprised that her Magic was yet again bursting with the touch, but this time tried to ignore it as she followed Mordred on to the edge of the dance floor.

She turned around to face him, her left hand gripping his right more firmly as she put her other hand on his shoulder, while his went to her hip. Trying to ignore the heat that just was loving to let itself be known on the back of her neck, she looked up and found herself gazing into Mordred's stormy blue eyes. They started to dance to the music, and as she continued looking just at his eyes, she found herself almost as if losing herself in them, bluish grey like the sky above the ocean before a storm.

Clearing her throat, she quickly looked back down, aware of her thoughts and hoping that she hadn't sent Mordred any of it again like the previous day.

"I was meaning to tell you," Mordred's voice made her look back up, meeting his gaze and was pleasantly surprised to find him looking as unsure as she felt.

"You look beautiful," she raised her eyebrows, but she wasn't going to admit that she felt her magic humming in approval, and she felt the same way.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself," she grinned, hoping to break the awkwardness between them, and sure enough, her grin grew wider in victory as she saw his own build up on his face.

"You dance very good as well," Mordred noted, an easy smile now adorning his face. "I always thought Arthur complains of you to be clumsy."

Merline almost snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly. As if he isn't any better. First hand him all his weapons and tell him to run with it in the forest as fast as he can without dropping it. If he does that, then I'll admit to anyone who asks that I am clumsy indeed," she humphed silently, but her voice was light as she regarded the twinkle of amusement in Mordred's eyes.

"I'm not sure Arthur would actually do that."

"Then in all rights, I guess I'm not clumsy, eh?" Mordred chuckled at her answer.

"No. Not at all," she smiled happily, noting the fact that Mordred seemed to be more at ease with her now.

If it weren't for Gwaine though.

After they had decided to take a break from dancing, Merline and Mordred stood by the food table, not too far from the Knights.

They quietly stood side by side, simply drinking their wine and looking at the other dancers, and Merline studiously refused to notice her Magic thrumming with joy every time her arm brushed against Mordred. She decided to ask Gaius about it later, maybe he could tell her why her magic was behaving like a child almost.

"Ah Merline!" Gwaine exclaimed as he walked - no, _stumbled_ - over to them. Merline regarded him warily, very much aware of how drunk the rogue seemed. While the man actually got drunk very rarely - it was actually quite a feat, for the amount he drinks and yet remains sober at times - when he does manage to get drunk though...

Last time that happened Merline found him wooing the backside of a horse.

"The beauty of the night," Gwaine bowed low with a flourish, almost falling over in the process, making Merline's eyebrow compete with Gaius' own.

"I have to admit Merline, I've never seen so many people shocked. As if they're seeing a woman for the first time. But honestly, you've really been the eye opener tonight, eh?" He winked dramatically. "Especially that wonderful sight your dress has to offer, I'm pretty sure even pretty boy here is admiring," Merline gasped, suddenly aware of her cleavage. The neck of her gown, while still modest, somehow really did provide an ample view of her chest.

Beside her, Mordred started to choke on his wine, and Merline felt slightly angered. She was used to the rogue's antics, yes, but she really didn't approve of it being publicized, even though it was only Mordred, but then again, in front of _Mordred_ of all people!

"Gwaine!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice level so as to not draw any attention.

"Are you out of your _mind_ you lout?" She hissed, her grip on her goblet tightening so hard that her knuckles turned white, though she wasn't paying any attention. "Do you have any idea what the _hell_ you just said?" Merline was now aware of how low her voice had gotten. It sounded threatening.

Gwaine leaned back, blinking owlishly for a moment. "Um… yes?"

Wrong move.

Gritting her teeth, Merline, with a fake sweetness, excused herself to Mordred, who had finally managed to swallow his wine right and was now staring in shock, and she proceeded to grab Gwaine by the ear and start dragging him out of the hall.

Very much aware of the stares, Merline hastened her pace, feeling a slightest sliver of guilt for Gwaine but she was honestly making sure that he was safely confined in his chambers till he was sober rather than ending up at the pig's pen courtesy of another maid.

She wouldn't have minded seeing him like that for his comment though, but still.

Merline continued without stopping at dragging Gwaine by his ear - literally - all the way to the Knights wing of the castle, and after making sure he was secured in the room, followed by another bout of chastising, she closed the door, resting her forehead on the cool oak door as she listened to the somewhat relaxing sound of Gwaine singing, half asleep and drunk.

"Merline?" She jumped back from the door, clutching her chest as she tried to regain her breath while staring at an apologetic looking Mordred.

"Mordred! I'm sorry, I honestly hadn't noticed you there!" She exclaimed, still breathing a bit heavily.

Mordred smiled, a tad bit nervously almost as he stared at the closed door, where they could both faintly hear Gwaine's snores starting to fill up the room.

"Could I ask you something?" Mordred asked suddenly, and Merline looked back at him.

"Sure," he held out his arm though, and casting a confused glance with a smile though, she linked her arm through his.

They both started walking through the corridors in silence for a while. Merline wondered what Mordred had in mind that had him so nervous, and just as she was about to voice her thoughts -

"When you were… dragging Gwaine out from the hall. I felt your magic react somewhat angrily when you passed a knight. Sir Edward," Merline stiffened. She saw out of her peripherals Mordred glancing at her as he rushed on. "I know it's not any of my concern-"

"No. It's fine," Merline interrupted him, breathing deeply. They had stopped walking, and were now staring at each other. Or rather Mordred continued to look at her while Merline looked down.

Finally, she looked up, unclenching her jaws as she started to tell him of a man whose name she hadn't uttered in two years.

"I used to love him once," she continued to look at Mordred as a rush of emotions ran through his eyes. Anger, loneliness, confusion. And something that worried her and caused her to hasten on; betrayal.

"We were together for a while. No one knew that we were. He had always kept it quiet and I didn't mind. Arthur would have no doubt teased me relentlessly," she let out a weak chuckle, now looking away from Mordred.

"I loved him so much. He meant everything to me. He would always be so sweet, and would make me feel loved," she blinked, wiping away the tear she hadn't noticed that had started to gather at the corner of her eye.

"But I never seemed to realize. That he never invited me to his own home. I didn't think much of it then. Until he… met me at the forest one night. And he told me," she tried to control her sob, the tears now falling freely. But she didn't feel sad. She was angered as she thought about him.

"He was already married. And expecting his first child," Merline turned back to Mordred, who was staring at her in horror.

"He was married to one of the castle maids, and it suddenly made so much sense. Why he never invited me to his home, why I didn't know that much about his family. And why he would always make so many trips to the kitchens, claiming to see me. When in reality," she broke off, taking a deep breath to rein back in her emotions.

"I never wanted to be so close with another man again. I didn't want to feel that pain again, thinking that no man would ever be true with me," she looked into Mordred's eyes again.

"But you proved me wrong," she gave a faint smile.

Mordred blinked, not saying anything for a while. He suddenly exhaled, looking away and taking his fingers through his hair.

"Did you tell anyone?" His voice was low.

"No. Only Gaius. And now you," she smiled weakly.

"But why?" He asked, looking at her confusedly. "What made you tell me something you've never told anyone else?"

She blinked herself. She always planned on telling him this, figuring that she'd try to be as honest as possible.

But she didn't want to tell him this though. She didn't know _what_ to say.

"Maybe, because…" she hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe I felt that I could be honest with you, be able to let out my pain. I guess I didn't want to hold it in anymore,"

_And because I truly meant what I said_. She thought to herself, not saying it aloud._ I can't take the pain anymore. I can't lose anyone else, especially Arthur. Being close with you, maybe I can avoid feeling that pain. _

_A very stupid risk. _

If she failed, then not only would she lose Arthur. She would also lose another one close to her heart. She may not have any feelings for Mordred now, but she was working on it. Hoping to eventually fall in love with him, trying to mend a heart that had been ripped from her, and trying to hand it to another man that could take away so much more from her with just one mistake.

_A very stupid risk indeed. _

But aloud, she said nothing. Just staring at Mordred with a soft smile who was looking back at her confusedly.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking away again.

"What for?" Mordred's bewildered voice spoke.

She smiled more widely at him, with more happiness now. "For making me feel happy."

Mordred's face didn't look any more understanding, but he smiled at her anyway.

"My pleasure to help," his voice was soft. He held out his hand, and staring at it stupidly for a brief moment, Merline gently placed her hand in it.

His hand was warm, and he lightly interlinked his fingers through hers, and smiling again, they both set off towards her chambers.

This time, Merline relished her magic's earnest happiness as she held Mordred's hand, happily colliding with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>... Did that end out alright? Too OOC?<strong>

**I don't know... I'm running on.. 9 ferrero rochers here...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uh God that last chapter was seriously crappy... Sorry, I did that in.. A weird state of mind. **

**Hope I do better this time. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

As they stopped outside the chambers, Merline turned to face Mordred. The moonlight streamed through a window at the corner of the wall, casting a white light on one side of his face, and a torch from the opposite side made the other half of his face golden.

"Mordred," Merline started to speak, but stopped, unsure what to say.

Instead, surprising them both, she leaned forward and hugged him.

After a brief moment, Mordred's arms looped around her waist, bringing Merline gently closer to his body. She almost smiled, nuzzling her face in his shoulder before she turned her head towards his ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. His arms only tightened in reply, and she started to lose herself in the bliss moment, her magic keening joyously against his own as she continued to take in his warmth, and the smell of forest dew and a more musky masculine scent as well.

She would have stood like that forever, but she eventually pulled away, casting a smile at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He grinned in reply.

"Of course."

She finally walked in to her chambers, a skip in her step after she closed the doors, with a final glance at Mordred and, turned to her own chambers. Gaius had returned from the feast, in his nightclothes as he did some last minute organizing with a few vials. He raised an eyebrow at Merline's unusually cheery expression and bloodshot eyes.

He straightened up his back, giving his ward his full attention as she skipped up the steps.

"Merline?" He called out. She stopped and turned around, not even slipping a bit even with that low hanging dress, and regarded the man with a questioning look, while he also inspected her face.

She obviously had been crying, Merline knew Gaius figured that one out. But under the curiosity, her eyes seemed genuinely happy, relieved actually, as if one of the many burdens the young Witch had been lifted.

He smiled a bit. "Remember to take that dress off. I don't think Gwen would approve that gown to be slept in," he said. Merline blushed just a bit, wondering if Gaius knew her mind had been anywhere except on her dress before he mentioned it, and most likely would have ended up sleeping in it.

"Of course Gaius. Good night," she turned around again, grinning as she realized she hadn't slipped in the process.

Her spell was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Merline woke up the next morning with the sun, a frown starting to appear on her face as she realized that she would have to deal with a most likely hung over Arthur - during training.<p>

"Ungh," she groaned into her pillow, and Gaius, hearing her started to call for her through the door.

"Come on Merline. You'll be late again," she rolled her eyes and groaned again.

With a deep breath, she heaved herself off her cot, shivering in the cold morning frost as she stood there in nothing but her shift. She hadn't actually bothered changing the previous night. Making sure the gown she wore last night was neatly folded itself was more of a habitual action, not requiring her to pay attention.

She quickly pulled on one of her own, more simple, blue gown, lacing it up in the back with the help of a bit of magic to tighten it up.

Once she was sure she was presentable - meaning that her hair was sitting in a braid obediently - she finally pulled her door open and climbed down the steps, scowling at Gaius.

"Good morning to you too," Gaius raised his eyebrow amusedly at her as she grabbed a bread.

"You know Merline. If you had groaned any more this morning I would have had to wonder who I should deliver this hangover potion to," Merline was about to groan at that, remembering how irritating Arthur could get while suffering from the headache, but stopped, instead glaring at Gaius as he handed her the vial.

"See you for lunch," she only said, already walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and Merline found herself drudging Arthur's blasted armor to the training field. She had went from the armory all the way to his chambers, thinking the prat would be there. Instead, the clotpole had graciously left to the training field without waiting for her, and needless to say, Merline was fuming as she approached a smug looking Arthur on the fields.<p>

"Ah! Look who decided to make it!" Arthur exclaimed with exaggerated cheer.

"Bloody oaf," she mumbled, making her way to Arthur and readying the armor.

"What was that Merline?" He put a hand to his ear as if straining to hear her, but his large grin only made her more irritated.

Before she could reply however, another voice sounded in her head.

"_Relax Merline. He's only goading you. You of all people should know,_" Mordred's voice was light, and she casted a glance at the Druid who was standing a few feet away, standing only in his breeches and tunic - no armor like the other Knights - watching her and Arthur.

She figured it was too hot for armor, but why was Arthur letting her strap it on him then?

"_Goading. Sure. What for though? Maybe he wants what he did to me happen to him?_" She gritted her teeth at that memory as she fastened his armor - a bit too tight causing Arthur to hiss in pain.

Merline smirked.

"_What did he do?_" Mordred asked curiously.

"_Three words. Upturned water bucket_," she replied. She had had to go back to her chambers to change into another, dried dress, much to Gaius' amusement.

"_Ah_."

Merline glanced at Mordred again as she fastened a tie at the back of Arthur's armor, seriously wondering how he managed to sound so understand, but the Druid was warming up by some light against Leon.

"Merline," Arthur's thoughtful voice made her look at him.

"What?"

"Why did you drag Gwaine out of the feast like that? I mean, it was amusing yes, but I must ask, what did he say for you to bruise his ear so badly?"

She turned her head to the field, scanning all the Knights and sure enough, Gwaine was sporting a rather colorful bruise on his left ear.

"He was drunk enough," Merline answered simply. Though she wasn't looking at him, Merline knew Arthur was raising his eyebrows skeptically.

Finally finished with the armor, she handed Arthur his sword, but he was staring at the sky thoughtfully.

"You know what Merline?" He looked back at her, suddenly grinning. She regarded him warily.

"What?"

"I do believe," his grin grew wider. "That its too hot for armor. Help me take it off," for a moment, Merline was sure she would end up skewering the king with his own sword, if her tightening grip was anything to go by. But she decided against it. She really wasn't in the mood for Gaius' and Kilgharrah's chastising at the moment.

She dropped his sword back on the table - probably a bit too loudly as Arthur raised his eyebrows at her - and started forward to take off the armor again.

When she finished, she could almost taste the blood in her mouth from her literally biting her tongue to stop the curses from rolling off.

Arthur grinned cheekily at her as he stepped away, now swinging his sword.

"And I'd like that polished Merline!" He called as he walked off to the field.

She stared disbelievingly at his retreating back. She had just polished the bloody armor!

Gritting her teeth that she was sure it probably had retreated into her gums a few millimeters, she pulled the armor to her usual stool at the edge of the fields, getting the polish and the rag as well.

Seating herself to be able to watch the men as they trained, she started the tiresome job of dragging the rag back and forth repetitively across the piece of metal she knew too well, losing herself to her thoughts.

She finished polishing the helmet first, and staring - or rather, _glowering_ - at the rest of the armor, she sighed, sitting up straighter to ease her aching bones, looking at the Knights lazily, she blanched.

Arthur had paired off all the Knights, and she could see each and every one of them. Arthur himself was sparring against Gwaine - quite the competition - Percival was sparring against Leon - Percival having an advantage with his strength, but Leon with his years of training - Elyan against a knight named Sir Borstein or something, and Lancelot against Sir Tristan.

And Mordred...

Merline got up, the helmet rolling off er lap and landing with a loud clang on the floor, making all the other Knights turn to Merline, but then look to see what had her standing so worried.

Mordred was sparring against Sir Edward, and it looked more like Mordred was actually aiming to kill, with the blows he was landing one after the other mercilessly, Sir Edward barely managing to hold his own.

This time, Merline couldn't hold the curse from rolling out, tongue and mind.

_"Oh, holy dung of a bloody serket!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed!<strong>

**Pleeeaaaase review! I see all these followers and favorites, but it's very depressing to not actually hearing u guys voice out your opinions. I really want to hear what you think about my story and how I could improve it. Hell I even run out of ideas often so I'd really appreciate some suggestions!**

**But please, I know you guys r prob skimming thru this or just ignoring it waiting for the next chapter or maybe in the future going to the next chapter, but really, I might actually end up pulling a page out of my friend, guardianofdragonlore' book and better yet, not update for a really long time but give u a horrible cliffe. So please! I may sound really horrible right now but it reeeeaally means a lot to get reviews - I can even get motivated to update faster. And besides, I'd love to hear more about you!**

**Pleeeaaase review!**

**(If you've even bothered to read this).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you! Guardianofdragonlore and ProcrastinationismyCrime (as always)! And Favorite Daughter of Hades & whovain101! Keep up the reviews! You really made my day! (And that's saying a lot...)**

****As a sign of gratitude and dedication to Favorite Daughter of Hades & whovain101:****

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 12

"_Oh holy dung of a bloody serket_!" Merline swore aloud as well as in mind.

Mordred was going on the offensive, forcing Sir Edward to go on defensive, barely being able to keep up against Mordred's fast, merciless blows.

He was aiming to kill, if the repetitive blows to the head barely blocked had anything to say. Merline was really tempted to scream in Mordred's head as to what the hell he thought he was doing, but she knew better than to distract someone while fighting with a sword.

Besides. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was truly touched. Most likely Mordred was fighting harshly against Sir Edward because of what she said he did to her, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was actually happy that Mordred was actually taking some action, unlike herself who had refused to do anything other than give the man a cold shoulder. The fact that Sir Edward was still a loyal knight to Camelot prevented Merline from taking any action of her own, and in fact, that's what made her so anxious of the current spar taking place that had literally captured all the people on the field's attention - servants and Knights alike.

Mordred was now moving forward - causing Sir Edward to step backwards, and in haste, tripped.

Merline saw what was going to happen just before it did, as if time itself had frozen but she did nothing except watch as Sir Edward slipped on a slippery patch of grass, momentarily losing balance and flailing his arms to gain it back, but the motion of his arms left his chest open, and Mordred swung out.

Time regained it's pace, letting Merline hear Sir Edward grunt in surprised pain all too clearly, and Mordred finally stepped back, breathing heavily. There was a mad glint in his eyes, but he almost seemed… satisfied?

"Mordred!" Arthur suddenly yelled out, and everyone's heads - including Merline and Mordred's - turned to face the king.

As Merline stared on in growing horror, Arthur walked up to Mordred and Sir Edward, the former who was now looking as if shocked at his actions - though Merline knew better - and the latter was sitting on the ground - rather indignantly and pretty much undignified, Merline would add - clutching at a cut on his chest, and though Merline could see the blood slowly starting to appear on the man's shirt, she could tell by the amount of blood and how fast he was bleeding that it somehow wasn't too large of a wound.

Surprisingly. Merline was sure that Sir Edward should have been dead by now with the rage Mordred had been attacking with.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur's loud voice broke Merline out from her reverie and she started to hasten to the field. She would have to tend to the wound as Gaius wasn't here, and though she still didn't want to be within yards of that knight, not tending to him would surely create suspicion. And that was the last thing she wanted found out.

"I'm sorr-" Mordred started to apologize, but Arthur cut him off, surprising everyone with his next words.

"No no. Don't apologize. That was the best fighting I have seen from you Sir Mordred," everyone gaped at Arthur, and Merline had even stopped her ministrations of tending to Sir Edward to stare at Arthur. He went on, not noticing the stares though. "But next time, try not to actually kill one of my Knights. How are you feeling Sir Edward?" Arthur promptly turned towards the other knight, and Merline took that as her cue to answer.

"It's just a small cut, not too deep and hasn't damaged any vital organs. I only need to bandage it up, but there's going to be some bruising. However he has cracked a rib, most likely by the fall," Merline replied, not glancing once at the knight she was tending to.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Of course. Bring him to Gaius' chambers sir Percival," Percival promptly held up Sir Edward, and together they made their way across the courtyard.

"Merline, go tend to Sir Edward, will you? Take your time to come back, but be in time to get me ready for the feast," Arthur gestured to Mordred, and together they walked the opposite direction, with Merline staring at his retreating back.

"_Son of a Destiny_!"

She slowly started to walk to Gaius' chambers, wondering why her life tended to be so complicated.

* * *

><p>She eventually entered Gaius' chambers, still refusing to look at the man on the cot.<p>

"Ah Merline. You're here. I need you to grind these herbs to a fine powder," Gaius looked at her, gesturing to the mortar and pestle in his hands but his look was more knowing, and sympathetic.

She didn't want pity. She only wanted to move on, though this wasn't helping.

Merline started to grind the herbs, but judging by the look on Gaius' look as he tended to Sir Edward, she guessed she was doing it harder than necessary.

The door banged open suddenly, and Merline, expecting it to be Arthur, looked up, and her heart sank.

It was one of the castle maids. Better known as Sir Edward's mistress.

Merline wondered how she came to know about Sir Edward so quickly.

"Oh my dear Eddy!" She sobbed dramatically as she literally flung herself on Sir Edward, who was still lying on the cot.

"Oh who did this to you?" She asked, staring at his wound.

Gaius cleared his throat, clearly irritated.

"Excuse me dear, but I still need to finish tending to Sir Edward here. I would ask you to kindly stand aside," he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh of course Gaius," the maid practically gushed.

She turned around as if looking for a seat when her eyes landed on Merline.

"You," she said disdainfully. "I bet you're happy to see him like this," she hissed.

Merline froze, gritting my teeth. "I hold no ill feelings whatsoever for _Sir_ Edward's current state, and hope only for him to regain his health soon," she made sure to use the title, indirectly implying that while he should still regain his health, Merline didn't care for him personally.

She scowled, turning what could have been a pretty face to something... Wild.

"You whore, I bet you were behind this!" She hissed.

Behind her, Sir Edward's eyes widened, looking surprised.

Merline stiffened. Putting down the pestle, she looked up at the maid, her expression cold.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that," before Merline could continue though, Gaius intervened. Probably a good thing as Merline could feel her magic bubbling with anger.

"Merline," he looked at his ward to silence her. "Emily. I ask you to control your tongue as this is my _ward_ you're talking about, the one who helped control his blood flow until he got here. If she hadn't, your husband would have suffered a severe blood loss," Gaius' voice was also cold, but also more threatening, as if daring the maid to talk against him while her husband's health was in Gaius' hands. Though that last statement was a lie, as Merline and her mentor both knew it to be, Sir Edward's blood flow wasn't too much at a concerning rate.

"I apologize Gaius," the maid said, though it was clear she didn't mean it. "Please continue."

Merline picked up the mortar, dropping its contents into a bowl with a bit of water. Stirring it a bit, she quickly excused herself to Gaius, not trusting herself to look at the two other occupants of the room as her Magic was still simmering with rage.

She closed the chamber's door behind her, leaning on the cool wood for a moment as she closed her eyes. It didn't help calm her anger though, so she started walking, trying to distract herself with her surroundings, but failing as her thoughts kept coming back to what the maid called her.

"_A whore! The nerve of that pus faced, hairy eared **witch!**" _Obviously, the walk wasn't doing her good, as she was still angry, but seeing that she reached a dead end, she looked up to see a door, and found herself to be in the Knights wing of the castle. And right outside the door of a man who she shouldn't really have been seeing now, if her anger was anything to go by.

She knocked.

For a while, there was no answer, and she wondered if he wasn't inside, but soon enough, he opened the door, looking at her curiously.

She unleashed her anger.

"_How could you? And why did you do it? Did I ask you? I only told you this just to let you know and you go on and stab that guy? What are you, a hero or something?_" Merline wasn't really aware that though, she was hissing her words aloud, she was also basically yelling it at him through mind speak. Not the best idea, seeing him wince because of their close proximity as she yelled in his head.

As she stopped to take a breath and just glare at him till then however, he opened the door and gently pulled her inside, making her only continue her yelling, and he started to rub his forehead with his index and thumb finger.

"Seriously Mordred? I didn't tell you just to go stabbing him!" She was yelling a bit more loudly now that they were in his chambers. She didn't realize how close they were however as he raised his eyebrows at her raising tone. "Couldn't you just let it be, like I did! I didn't do anything and I only told you-" What happened next, she should have seen coming really. But if anyone had asked, she really didn't know who did it first.

All she knew, was that suddenly, Mordred's lips were on hers, gently rubbing against each other as she finally shut up, all anger leaving her to be replaced with surprise.

Her eyes widened, blinking a few times but as Mordred ever so gently pushed his lips just harder, her eyes closed of their own accord, and she rubbed her lips back against his.

But when Mordred lifted a hand to cup her cheek, she placed her hands on his shoulders, all too aware of the present, and pushed him back, her eyes wide open again but not meeting his eyes.

"I... I, uh," she looked at him, to see his surprised face, and a rapidly appearing flush on his cheeks. She quickly put down her hands and turned around to walk out the chambers, not looking back once as she tried to wonder what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Done finally! But no help from you guys whatsoever. Only two new reviewers...<strong>

**Still. I didn't delay on purpose. I was working on a angsty oneshot, and go check it out if u will. It's called Revenge can be Long Term, rated T for torture (read Merlin whump)**

**;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Running dry here! Accepting suggestions!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Canada1995 for reviewing! Thanks so much! :D**

**Warning.. Cussing. Mentions of sex. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Merline walked rapidly through the halls, unaware really of where she as as her mind was running at miles per second.

"_He kissed me! But no, I kissed him. No no no. **He** kissed me. Why would I kiss him? But why would he kiss me? Wasn't I yelling at him. Yes I was yelling, then…_"

Merline halted in the middle of the corridor, unaware of the bewildered stares she was receiving from the passing maids and servants.

She was frustrated. To the extent that she wanted to test out her hair. As it was, she was repetitively running her fingers through her hair, irritation masking her face as she came through tangles.

"_The Goddess be tripped. Why can't I lead a normal life in any way possible_?" She knew she was sending out her thoughts again, but this time she honestly didn't care who heard her thoughts right now.

Picking up her pace again, she walked to the one place she wouldn't mind being at right now.

Her chambers wasn't an option. Not with Sir Edward and his _harlot_ there.

To Arthur's chambers it was then.

* * *

><p>"Merline!" Arthur exclaimed as she barged in as usual. Realizing her mistake, she was glad that Arthur and Gwen weren't doing anything.<p>

Now that she came in.

"So they call me," she flashed her usual grin at him as she made her way to the bed. They smelled unusual. But she didn't really want to dwell on that, even when she found hints of... Throne be filtered, was that cum?

She blushed, immediately looking away and started to pick the sheets off - making sure she lifted it by the edges.

Maybe she should have knocked.

"Merline?" She heard Arthur call her, and she turned around. Both he and Gwen were looking strangely at her, making her panic as she wondered what she did.

"Yes?" She asked, alternating between looking at Arthur and Gwen.

"What is it between you and Sir Edward? And Mordred for that matter?" Arthur asked bluntly.

Merline blanched.

"What… are you talking about?" She twisted her face into something that she hoped resembled confusion, rather than panic and irritation that the prat decided to use his brain now of all times.

"Well. For one after the feast you disappeared off with Gwaine, but I'm pretty sure you didn't… do much with him. But then Mordred disappeared soon after. Not to mention that you both danced at the feast," Arthur started to tick off the information from his fingers, looking thoughtful but Merline was aware that he and Gwen were brig regarding her carefully.

"Then for some reason, Mordred slashes a bit too aggressively during training and don't think it didn't pass my notice of your rather surprisingly cold demeanor to Sir Edward," Arthur finished, looking straight at her now.

"So care to clear this up?"

To say Merline was surprised, or shocked would have been an understatement.

"N-no... You..." For a moment, she stuttered for an answer. "I don't understand what you mean," Arthur gave her a look that clearly meant he didn't believe her. But Gwen rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Merline, but we still are concerned as to why Mordred would want to slash sir Edward for no reason," she said calmly.

"You think I would know why?" Merline exclaimed suddenly.

Gwen blinked. "Well..." Merline cut her off.

"Look. I don't know why Mordred slashed Sir Edward like that, and other than that, I don't get what you're talking about. So if you would excuse me," Merline gathered the sheets and dumped them in the basket, not noticing the smell much anymore. "I have to go do the laundry."

And without another word, she left the chambers, leaving a bewildered King and Queen in her wake.

* * *

><p>Merline managed to walk halfway to the corridors before she started grumbling again. If anyone noticed, they had the sense not to mess with her, until she bumped into someone that is.<p>

"_Stupid, bleating goat's arse! The Goddess's horse's hooves stamp that **harlot**! And she calls me a **whore**? Oh I'll see who's the whore when she finds herself half naked in the courtyard of Camelot! Let's see how she likes that then!_" She grinned, slightly manically as she imagined teleporting the maid like that, though a forgetting spell would be in order.

Too engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize where she was walking until she bumped into some chainmail, and feel backwards on her arse, the basket falling and landing on the pile of sheets that were once in it.

Gritting her teeth, Merline was ready to lash out at the Knight that could have watched where he was going, until she heard the familiar laughing, and she smiled herself lightly.

"Good to see you Gwaine," she accepted the hand he offered her and he pulled her up.

"Good to see you as well Merline. Especially on the floor," he laughed.

"Careful Gwaine," Merline warned, though her voice was light. "Wouldn't want another bruise coloring your ear, would you?" Her grin grew wider at his slightly perplexed expression.

"Aw come on mate," he tapped her on her upper arm. "You wouldn't do that. Again," Gwaine added the last part after a thought.

Merline raised her eyebrows. "What's to say I won't?"

He suddenly cleared his throat. "So. Where you heading," he asked, and Merline remembered the laundry basket at her feet. Bending down to pick it up, she answered. "Gotta clean the prat's sheets. He seems to be rather busy," though Merline's voice was teasing, the tips of her ears started to grow red, and Gwaine easily caught on, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Any time soon I'd bet there'll be a mini princess around!" He said between laughter.

Merline grinned, and they soon started to make way to the kitchens.

"So Merline," Gwaine spoke first, and Merline glanced at him as she readjusted the basket in her grips.

"Did Sir Edward catch you and Mordred smooching?" Gwaine asked ever so casually, and Merline halted in her steps, the basket threatening to fall again.

"W-what?"

"Well, I mean Mordred did seem to be rather... Temperamental against Sir Edward didn't he? Thought there might have been something like that, especially since I heard tell you didn't return to the feast last night," Gwaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Merline tried to cover her inwardly panic attack by rolling her eyes and resuming her pace.

"First off. There's nothing like that between Mordred and I. And second, like I told Arthur, I have no idea why Mordred was so angry at Sir Edward," Merline winced a bit at her lie, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by Gwaine as he scoffed.

"Princess noticed? He seemed to be completely oblivious - and dare I say it - rather like a simpleton on the field. Good to know the man I serve does have some mental capacity," Merline shook her head fondly, though she had to admit, she was glad when she saw that she had approached the kitchens at last.

"Well, you go on and try to find out what else our King is capable off, while I try to get my mind off of what he _is_ capable of. In bed," Merline grimaced at her own words, while Gwaine's booming laughter echoed behind her.

* * *

><p>Merline wondered what purged her mind as she stood at the door she was behind earlier in the day, and raised her hand to knock, a part of her struggling not to as well.<p>

The door opened, a slightly disheveled Mordred looking at her, but as he noticed her, his eyes widened and he opened the door farther instantly, though Merline made no immediate move to enter the room yet.

"I…" her voice came out drily, and clearing her throat, she tried again, looking at a spot on the door beside Mordred's head.

"I came to apologize," she squeezed out.

Mordred's weary face looked more confused than ever.

"Whatever for?"

Merline inhaled deeply, looking at how her shoes glinted in the moonlight. Maybe it was a bit too late, but a full day doing chores had her thinking, and by the time she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep without apologizing, it was well close to midnight.

"For yelling at you. I shouldn't have done so, especially…" Earth's veil, was she really doing this? "Especially when I approved of what you actually did."

Mordred blinked once, before he blinked again. "Approved?" He asked, standing a bit straighter.

Merline nodded, glancing at Mordred quickly before looking back down at her shoes again when she realized she was looking at his lips rather his eyes.

"I had never wanted to take any particular action against… _him_ for doing what he did, loyal to Camelot he was. But what he did nonetheless hurt, and while I didn't want to do anything, your actions today, though questioned by others which I'd rather not have, was still satisfying," Wow. She sounded vengeful with what they were talking about. But she supposed it was nothing compared to what she had in mind for Sir Edward's courtesan.

"Oh," Mordred was silent for a brief moment. "Actually I had wanted to apologize for that," this time it was Merline who looked up with confusion written on her face.

"You were right. He is still loyal to Camelot and I shouldn't have taken any action against him, seeing you didn't want anyone being suspicious. But I apologize because I feel no regret in doing what I did."

Merline was shocked. More so as she saw the hardness in Mordred's eyes at his statement, but inwardly, she was touched. Fearful, as she glimpsed at what part of Arthur's destiny she was trying to avoid, yes, but touched. That his coldness was _for her_. And in a way, it gave her hope.

"Well, I suppose we agree on that then," Merline spoke after a while, deciding that maybe it was time for her to leave.

"Merline," she looked back at the man, to find the hardness gone, and replaced with unsureness.

"I think... Could you forgive me for what happened?"

Merline frowned. "But I thought-"

He cut her off.

"Not about that. For today, when you were in my chambers…" he trailed off, raking his fingers through his already mussed hair, and Merline had to tear her eyes away from him to figure out what he was saying.

"Oh," that's all she managed to get out? By Uther's tadpole brain, was she really worse than Arthur in matters of romance as people put her to be?

"Yes… so," Mordred cleared his throat nervously.

"Could you forgive me for that?"

Briefly, Merline wondered if it really was Mordred who had kissed her, and while she wanted the answer to be yes, she wasn't too sure about that.

"No," she decided, and looking up, she saw Mordred's face had fallen. "No," she repeated again, this time continuing to explain herself. "I can't - and won't - forgive you for something that I don't regret," and she meant her words. Though hesitant to say them, Merline realized that it was necessary to get them out, if she was planning to make sure Mordred's destiny would be defied any time soon.

Mordred looked confused for a moment before he understood, and hope stood out on his face.

"I really didn't mind that Mordred, but… I would ask for you to give me time," Merline gave a small smile, hoping that Mordred understood, and it seemed he did, judging his answering smile.

"I… See you tomorrow Mordred," she smiled a last time before she abruptly turned around and rapidly made her ways through the corridors, desperate to be able to reach her chambers before her magic lashed out in joy and confusion.

Her magic was definitely happy and approving of her actions, she could tell by how it was simply humming with joy within her, and now her mind was left to figure out the implications of what she did.

After all, though she had asked for time, she was basically saying that she was going to fall in love with him soon, wasn't she?

What a twisted love story, Merline thought as she banged the door to Gaius' chambers open, holding it in place with magic just before it could slam against the wall when she saw the sleeping figure of her mentor.

Even Gaius and Alice's love story didn't seem so complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Worst. Chapter. <strong>

**Please. Please. Please give me suggestions. I'm willing to take any, because I can't just shove them in bed right away. Though I would love to…**

**Ahem.**

**Suggestions, prompts, ideas, anything please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I to the D to the O to the M. I-D-O-M!**

**Thanks to guardianofdragonlore and procrastinationismycrime to help me start up this chapter with an actual idea of what to do :)**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Sparkplugs for reviewing :)**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Chapter 14

It had been a week since Mordred slashed Sir Edward. Since then, Arthur and Gwen even had been trying to not-so-subtly find out how Merline was involved in this. How they knew she even was she had a hard time figuring out.

And Gwaine… the roguish knight had been attempted for Merline to 'make a move _on_ Mordred' as Gwaine so specifically liked to put it. Needless to say, he found a bruise coloring his other ear for quite a while.

As for her and Mordred…

They were still taking it slow as per her request. They would hug, and maybe occasional pecks on the cheek, but for now, Merline was content with where they stood.

Merline forced herself out of her thoughts as she almost tripped over another tree root though, and turned her focus to the ground. While the spell she cast still held its affects, it wouldn't protect her from her own pure clumsiness.

"_What would_?" Merline sighed, looking up as she switched the herb basket to her other arm, when she stopped.

Mordred stood a few mere yards away, his back to her and head bowed. She wasn't sure what he was doing without being able to see his face, so Merline started to creep around the trees till his side was to her. Why she was sneaking she wasn't sure yet, but she felt a tingling of doubt and… disappointment?

When she could finally see the object within Mordred'a cupped hands that he was staring so intently at, Merline almost dropped her basket.

It was a silver crystal, emitting powerful magic that even looking without her Sight she could see the Golden pulse radiating from it.

She didn't stop to just watch him. Not really thinking of what she was doing either though, she dropped the basket - she'd be thankful later that it was still empty - and barged out from the trees.

"What the Goddess are you doing?" Merline exclaimed loudly - a bit too loudly as Mordred suddenly dropped the crystal in surprise and she was unexpectedly hit by its magic and flooded with images that she instantly shuddered at.

_Skin on skin, heat and candles. _

_Blood, tainting the metal of a sword, cries of pain and misery faintly echoing in the background before even that was eventually silenced. _

_A golden feel of magic, and a… **child's** happy cry?_

_And an impending death, affecting all. _

Images not really, as she couldn't see anyone from it, but a sense more like, and sounds.

"-_line_? _Merline_!" Mordred's voice broke her from her reverie, and with a startled shake of her head, she looked around.

She was kneeling on the ground, Mordred's arms encircling her as if to brace her fall. The trees around were more lush and green then she remembered, and the dry leaves that had been crackling at her feet just but a few moments ago was now… grass?

Merline turned to Mordred, preparing a demand for an explanation, when her thoughts were halted at the sight of him.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, much to Mordred's confusion. Of course, the look on his face - when he looked like _that_ - only caused her to laugh more.

The poor druid's hair was brown at the roots, but then started to look more _greener_ as it touched the ends, just like the rest of the trees. And there were tiny, yet a beautiful and colorful assortment of roses decorating his head. Not to mention the vines dangling at the side of his head.

When she finally managed to subside her laughter, she glanced up at him, failing to hold another round.

"_Mer_line? Are you alright?" While he did sound worried, Merline could hear the irritation tinged under it. And he managed to sound almost just like Arthur, which this time effectively shut her up.

"You have a beautiful hair do," Merline snickered, though this time containing her laughter as he untangled an arm - that she only just realized was around her hip - and touched his hair, confusion making way to bewilderment.

"What the bloody _hell_?" Mordred exclaimed.

Merline leaned back a bit, letting Mordred release her to detach the roses from his head.

Staring at him for a while in amusement, she finally started to feel pity, and stretched out a hand.

"Here. Let me," he blinked at her, but he put down his hands and let one of hands make way to his hair, gently entangling her hand in it.

Trying to ignore the growing heat at the back of her neck again, she closed her eyes, feeling for her magic, the very same that had seemed to help make this, and let the words of the old religion run through her mind.

"_Edcierr æt hine eormencynn gesceap," _she opened her eyes and frowned as she she Mordred's hair remaining the same.

Mordred's eyebrows raised a bit, as if skeptical but Merline figured him to be trying to maintain a facade of calmness to hide the panic that surely must have been growing underneath. After all, what man would approve of _roses_ in their hair, Druid as they may be?

So focusing on her Magic once more, and grabbing a hold on a more larger amount, she spoke the words aloud, in a more fierce and demanding voice.

"_Ic crafing æt__ edcierr æt hine eormencynn gesceap," _this time, she smiled in satisfaction as she felt the familiar burn of her magic behind her eyes, as the roses detached themselves from Mordred's hair and the vines shrinking back to his head, as well as changing back to his normal brown hair color.

Still smiling, she lifted her hand from Mordred's hair and scooped up a rose, bringing it closer to her face as Mordred watched with an amused smile, looking much more relaxed as he felt his hair return to its normal state.

"Well Mordred. I must admit, you do grow beautiful roses," she teased lightly.

He gently took the flower from her hand, and put it behind her ear, brushing away a hair strand in front of her face as he did.

"It looks much better on you," his voice was only a whisper, and it struck Merline as to how close they were, so much so that she could feel his breath on her own.

She glanced down at his lips, watching as they parted like her own, her breathing rate growing heavier before she closed her eyes, tilting her head just a bit, and pressed her lips against his.

Her magic erupted within her as she felt his lips brush against hers harder in reply, his arms looping around her waist, once again as she threaded her fingers through his hair and her other hand grasping on to his neck.

For a while they just sat there, relishing the other person's lips against their own before Merline pulled away, gasping for breath, eyes still closed. She felt Mordred's hair brush against her cheek, the only warning as his teeth latched against her skin, right between her neck and shoulder where her pulse point was, and Merline moaned out louder than before, tightening her hold on Mordred's head and neck as he sucked and bit her skin with no break, and Merline arched her chest into Mordred's at the painful pleasure he was giving her.

His hands tightening at her hips, he finally released his bite from Merline's neck, and now started to soothingly run his tongue over the abused skin, making Merline groan louder at his cool tongue licking her current source of heat.

He let go of her neck finally, and raised his head again, this time merely resting his forehead against hers as she tried to regain her breathing, rather aware of the heat pooling between her thighs at the moment.

"_Merline_!"

She jumped back from Mordred's touch, holding in a curse at Kilgharrah's unexpectedly loud call.

"_What_?" She didn't keep back the irritation in her voice as she replied.

"_Young witch, come to me immediately. I must talk with you urgently_," his voice held no argument, and Merline sighed in reply.

"_Fine. Hold on to your claws,_" she mumbled before finally turning her attention to Mordred, who was standing and looking at her with much confusion.

"About that…" Merline started, rubbing a hand at the back of her neck nervously. Mordred waited patiently for her to continue. Finally, she smiled, looking back at him with a bit more confidence.

"I really liked that," seeing him grin in reply, her magic soared with happiness, but Merline quenched it down for the moment.

"But Kilgharrah is calling me right now, so… care to join me?" Merline asked, and Mordred grinned.

"Of course," he walked over to her, casually looping his arm through hers, making it harder for her to stop smiling, until a thought struck her, as he bent down to pick something up.

"Mordred. What is that crystal?"

* * *

><p><strong>And... Ok. I don't know. Wrong I guess but hey, I needed them to move on! I know what I've gotten planned for the next chapter, though don't expect anything till Saturday. And if u don't review... Well then. Don't expect anything any time soon. <strong>

**Anyway. Review PLS (lol.. To be more kindly put) !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oops. Once again forgot to translate the spell in the previous chapter. Sorry bout that. **

_**Edcierr æt hine eormencynn gesceap - Return to him human form**_

**_Ic crafing æt edcierr æt hine eormencynn gesceap - _**_**I demand to return him to human form**_

* * *

><p><em>"Mordred. What is that crystal?"<em>

Chapter 15

Mordred didn't stop walking, like Merline expected him to, but still faltered in his step.

"It's… it's hard to explain," Mordred stuttered.

Still walking and staring ahead, Merline continued on casually. "Well, we have time. Kilgharrah is quite a bit away," not exactly true but not a lie either.

"It's a crystal with different powers," Mordred started. "Some use it to look into the future. Most use it to harness their powers, almost as if a power source for more talented magic users to use complex spells, or for more… weaker sorcerers to draw magic from in case they have difficulty drawing upon their own," Mordred explained, raking his hand's finger that wasn't looped into Merline's arm through his hair.

"So a power source," Merline repeated.

Mordred nodded. "Is there anything else?" Merline asked. "That the crystal can do I mean," she clarified.

"Well…" Mordred looked up thoughtfully for a while, narrowing his eyes in that cute way of -

'_**Cute**__? Woah Merline_' she chastised herself. '_When did that happen? I mean yeah sure he's cute, but…'_

Mordred brought her from her thoughts.

"I'm not really sure actually," Mordred said, and Merline nodded, believing him.

"So. What were _you_ doing with it?" Merline asked, and this time she noticed how Mordred studiously avoided her gaze.

"I…" he cleared his throat before starting again. "I was looking into the future," Mordred finished.

This time, Merline really did stop walking.

"You did _**what**_?" Ok. She hadn't really meant for her voice to raise there, but she was really skeptical about the people who could look into the future. Especially the future they saw, considering that it never bode well.

Mordred let go of her arm, turning so he could face her.

"Not necessarily the future but… my destiny."

Merline blinked. Staring at Mordred she blinked again as she slowly put the pieces together.

"_Oh_," that was all she managed to squeeze out. Did that mean Mordred knew of his destiny? Even worse, did he find out what Merline was trying?

"I had actually seen my destiny once before, and… It wasn't one I really approved of. But now, I actually had found a change for the better and-" Mordred cut himself off, as if realizing something, his cheeks growing redder by the second, but for now Merline ignored it.

"So you saw your destiny?" After a moment's hesitance, Merline asked reluctantly.

Mordred narrowed his eyebrows questioningly as he answered her.

"Yes."

She felt her breath leaving her as she took a step back.

"B-but…" Merline was unable to speak. If he saw himself, then… what was that supposed to mean? What was she supposed to do?

"Merline?" Mordred called her, confused yet worried as he grabbed on to her upper arms.

"I…" Merline broke off, unable to say anymore. Her mind was in turmoil, unable to understand what to do any longer.

"Did you know?" His question brought her back to reality with a snap, and she blinked a few times.

"Did you know?" Mordred repeated, his grip on her arms tightening, staring so intently into her eyes that she wanted to squirm. "About my destiny?" He clarified.

She swallowed, before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes," her voice came out quietly, and she hated herself for sounding so… pathetic.

Mordred let go of her, letting the blood flow back through her arms. There were probably going to be bruises later, but she'd focus on that afterwards. Now she had to deal with Mordred and both their emotions, as Mordred raked a trembling hand through his hair.

"You… you knew. Is that why you were so hesitant of me? Why you almost tried to kill me when I was younger?" He exclaimed.

She stepped back in shock. Off all the things he would have said, this was the last thing she couldn't have expected. And to think he had actually forgiven her though! Merline almost scoffed at the thought. Forgiving may be one thing, but to forget is something not required.

Or so she had thought.

"I didn't want to kill you. I never did," Merline replied, her voice cold and sharp. "It was only by Kilgharrah's wording alone that had even driven me that far, and even then, I disobeyed him by not killing you, because I thought you could be different. Hell, I even let myself be closer to you because I started to believe you _would_ be different because you said you had _forgiven_ me!" Merline exclaimed, waving her arms around to emphasize her point while tears pooled at her eyes.

Mordred continued starting at her in shock, not saying anything to retaliate, and she continued on, making him regret not to.

"Forgive me for thinking - _hoping_," she corrected herself, her eyes firmly fixed on a point on the ground. "That destinies could be defied."

Her last sentence was so quiet, he almost missed what she said.

"And forgive me for _hoping_ I could give my heart out again."

Not saying anything else, and not giving him one last glance, she continued walking through the forest, this time alone.

* * *

><p>Merline angrily brushed away the tears that were now freely falling from her eyes, her fast pace matching her mood.<p>

To _think_, that she had kissed him _moments_ before he confessed that he still hasn't forgotten what Merline did to him all those years _ago_! She _bloody_ _**kissed**_ him!

And as if that wasn't enough, she had a love mark now decorating her skin.

"**ARGH**!" She stopped walking, dragging her hands through her finger as she screamed up to the sky before clutching her scalp and screaming again, more loudly than ever before breaking down into sons and falling down in the center of the clearing, the once clear sky now rumbling with thunder as fat raindrops rushed to the ground and embraced Merline's skin.

"_Merline_!" Kilgharrah's urgent voice sounded through her head as well as aloud, and soon after, the Great Dragon himself landed neatly onto the clearing, folding his wings and shuffling for a bit on the ground before he was comfortable enough to confront the emotional Witch.

"You must control your emotions, you are-" he was interrupted rather unexpectedly, though he really should have seen it coming.

"_Why should I_?" Merline screamed, well aware now of the storm. "Why should I control my emotions? Why am I not allowed to let it out after my heart has been _wrenched_ from me for the second _**bloody**_ time!" She yelled.

"For Arthur's sake, please calm yourself Merline!" Kilgharrah exclaimed, his voice otherwise unusually calm. He had never said anything like that before, usually letting Merline vent out her feelings to her, but hearing him use Arthur of all people's names right now, she knew he had quite successfully managed to keep her emotions at bay for the time being, though the storm still didn't waver in its ferocity.

Sniffing, she wiped her face, no difference made though as the tears had mingled with the rain that was thoroughly soaking her.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice at a much more dignified and controlled tone now.

"It's Aithusa. Morgana has ordered her to attack Camelot in a fortnight," Kilgharrah answered gravely.

Merline gritted her teeth. She wasn't surprised Aithusa sided with Morgana, seeing the white dragon herself months ago. But it still hurt her and also confused her.

"Why?" She asked a bewildered Kilgharrah.

"Why did you let her out of your sight? _How_ did Aithusa even go to Morgana in the first place?" Merline questioned.

Kilgharrah bowed his head almost apologetically. "It was not to my knowledge that Aithusa would go to Morgana young witch. Last I had seen of Aithusa before she had aided Morgana she had gone under my permission to hunt and practice on with her flying," Kilgharrah said.

"And yet," Merline sighed, dragging her fingers through her free hair and wincing as she came to a tangle. "Nonetheless. What can we do?" She met Kilgharrah's gaze, for some reason one that tended to calm her and keep her serene these days even at the midst of a soon to come battle.

"I will do my best to stop her, though you must understand if I cannot find it in myself to harm one of my own kin," to this Merline bowed her head in acknowledgement. A bitter thought running in her head of how opposite that was from herself.

"Lest I most likely fail though, you must command Aithusa off yourself."

Merline lifted her head, frowning as she thought of something.

"Why not just stop her now?"

"Because she is still within Morgana's lair young witch. There is still a fortnight to go," Kilgharrah explained.

"But then how do you know of this?" Merline's frown deepening ever more.

"A dragon's bond to his Dragonlord is similar for a dragon to another dragon. However, before you ask me, I cannot tell Aithusa off now. She will not heed my commands that easily, especially with the High Priestess close to her. Specifically because of that I do not want to link with Aithusa, in case the High Priestess suspects something," Kilgharrah finished, getting ready to fly off.

Merline nodded her head, ready to bid a farewell to the Great Dragon before she wondered something else.

"Kilgharrah, I saw Mordred earlier. He was with this silver crystal so... _Powerful_ that I could _feel_ the magic, _see_ it radiating off from it," Merline started, only for the Dragon to give a growl.

"Yes. The crystal of Bealucræft. Even the name itself means of Magic, respecting the amount one can hold. What was the Druid boy doing with it?"

Ignoring the flash of irritation at Kilgharrah calling Mordred a boy, she continued.

"He said he was looking at his future. His destiny. But Kilgharrah, I think… I didn't ask him," Merline said, not wanting to mention what all had happened to the dragon. Not yet anyway. "But by the way he said it, it sounded as if his destiny had changed. Do you think it has?" Merline asked, holding on desperately to the last thread of life. She didn't see how it could have changed, if what occurred a distance away was anything to go by, but still, she couldn't help but hope.

The dragon emitted a rumbling noise, as if in thought. "It is possible, young witch. I have been feeling a deep shifting within me, as if Destiny was on it course to be defied. If it has been, however, I do not know as of yet. In time though, I trust you will be able to tell yourself."

And with that, the Great Dragon lifted his wings and flew off, a rush of wind hitting Merline and drenching her to the bones with the force of his lift off, though she didn't notice it much as she stared at the Dragon in disbelief, confusion, and irritation, similar to how to dragon would always leave her.

"Bloody destinies and riddle-some Dragons. Just shove it up your arse would you Kilgharrah!" Merline screamed into the air, to no one in particular as she made her way through the forest, the rain having stopped yet the clouds sill heavily in place.

Or so she thought.

"_I heard that Merline._" Kilgharrah's voice sounded in her head.

"Sod off Kilgharrah."

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee. Hope u enjoyed Cuz I'm loving how particularly evil I felt for this chapter. Especially the next one - ooohhh! I'm thrumming with excitement, but reviews would help me get it out faster!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**And it finally begins! At last!**

**Warning...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Merline walked rapidly through the corridors, her dress now dry with a quick drying spell, her surroundings a blur as too many thoughts crowded through her head, trying to deal with each of them before she thought of something else instead.

"_He bloody didn't forget and uses that against me! He marked my neck the son of Destiny!"_

_"And then Kilgharrah, but he doesn't see and changes does he?"_

_"But why is Aithusa doing this? Does she no longer remember __**me**__? I, who __**hatched**__ her?"_

_"What is Morgana planning though? Why would she send Aithusa herself? Is there some-_"

Her thoughts would have undoubtedly continued, had it not been for the arm reaching out to grab her and pull her inside to an empty chamber apart from the man who pulled her in.

"Mordred."

Her voice was low and quiet, and she didn't look at him after seeing who it is, merely keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Why?" He suddenly moved closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Merline, you know I didn't mean that! There was nothing to forgive but it suddenly made so much more sense as to why you did that but why did you think I hadn't forgiven you?" Mordred almost pleaded, gritting his teeth in obvious anger.

Merline stayed silent though, simply stating at Mordred.

"Tell me Merline! Did you really think I was angry over you for that?" He asked, and this time she spoke, letting out her anger on him.

"Well what do you expect? For the goddess' sake I thought you wouldn't talk about that anymore because we wanted to move over that, to start anew!" Merline exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Yes I knew your destiny and I feared it! And I didn't understand how you could kill Arthur after _saving_ him! And then- and then you kissed me! But-"

If she hadn't seen this coming, then she would gladly let Arthur call her an idiot. Though she wouldn't admit it.

Mordred's lips crashed into hers, his arm going around her waist while the other gripped on to the back of her neck.

While the kiss at the forest had been more passionate, tender compared to this one, now they were kissing inn anger, frustration and trying to get rid of the emotions putting their mind at turmoil, as she grabbed on to his head to push him down even harder into her, almost whimpering as he growled forcefully into her mouth.

He pushed open her mouth by pushing his tongue into hers, licking at her own tongue ferociously and she moaned at the touch.

Unexpectedly, he licked her lower lip gently, the only warning before he took it between his teeth harshly.

She groaned into his mouth, her body burning with desire as he moved his arm from around her waist and thumbed her stomach, before dragging his hand slowly upwards, her nerves ablaze wherever he touched her skin.

But Mordred pulled back though, much to Merline's irritation as she growled with the sudden loss of contact leaving her cold, though Mordred had still only rested his forehead against hers.

"Why won't you understand Merline, that _**I love you!**_" And he was attacking her lips again with more ferocity, biting her lips and tongue as he dragged his hand upward and cupped her breast, emitting the loudest ever yet moan deep within Merline's throat.

His fingers started to work at her nipple immediately, pinching and twisting until Merline was moaning almost nonstop in Mordred's mouth, yet he kept at his ministrations until her nipple was perfectly erected, showing through her gown, before he moved on to her other breast, fondling the mound as his fingers repeated his earlier actions.

Merline dismantled one of her hand from Mordred's hair, starting to slide it downward and pressing firmly against his solid built, relishing the feel of his strong muscles under the thin night tunic he wore. She dug her nails in painfully though as he pinched her nipple one last time vigorously before cupping her cheeks again, pouring all his emotions with his magic through their kiss, and it felt like she was blown over by the sheer amount of it, enhanced by magic. She responded with her own though, letting her passion, anger, sadness, confusion and many others be enhanced by her magic and sent it to him so that their magic was crashing against each other in tidal waves, before he gently pulled back.

"I love you."

It was a mere whisper, so soft she couldn't have heard over her ragged breathing, but hear him she did, and her breathing hitched.

All the times she had spent with Mordred flashed before her closed eyes. When she first actually talked with that day in the forest, and they had agreed to be friends before he had pressed her into the tree. The day in the armory, when Mordred had saved her from sir Owen. Passing moments in the corridors, where Mordred would change directions to walk by her, or when she'd slyly sneak glances at him while he would train, and then their first kiss, in Mordred's chambers when she had gone there at first to chastise him for slashing sir Edward.

Well that had been a failure.

And then more recently, their second loss at the forest, him marking her neck with a love bite.

And the answer was glaringly obvious wasn't it?

"I love you too Mordred," Merline breathed out, her magic exploding with joy as she finally found and proclaimed her love for the Druid, who had smiled before he resumed kissing her, this time more tenderly as his hand slipped down to grip her thigh.

She groaned as his grip tightened, making her lift her leg up to balance it on Mordred's waist, but gasped as she felt something hard against her hot, wet core. Feeling bold, she lightly grounded her hip closer to Mordred's, and almost fell to the ground as sparks erupted within her at the feeling, Mordred's grip on her tightening to ensure she didn't slip to the ground. Feeling his length hardening ever more, she grounded more forcefully, and this time even Mordred groaned, running a cold hand under her skirts and over her heated leg, before gripping her firmly again on the underside of her thigh, this time without any clothing between his hand and her leg.

She ground again harder, Mordred pushing his hips closer as well while above he firmly claimed her lips over and over again before letting go and sliding his head down to her neck, biting and sucking at the skin right above her pulse point making her see stars while he marked her as his own.

"Mordred," she moaned aloud, her voice foreign as it was low, dark and heavy with lust before he sunk his teeth into her skin, making her shriek and push against him more, and he moaned at the chain reaction.

She let her hand go downwards and finding the hem of his tunic, lifted it and slipped her hand in, relishing the feel of his heated muscles against her palm, and she rubbed her hand harder against his stomach before moving it upwards, feeling every line and curve until she came to his chest, his heartbeat now directly under her hand.

Feeling his erratic beating, Merline never knew of herself to be mesmerized by anything else like how she was now. Mordred let go of her neck from her mouth, feeling her hand resting against his chest and he stilled, his breathing heavy as his heartbeat started to slow.

None of their kisses, not even the passionate love making had equivalency to this, Merline merely standing there with a leg resting on Mordred's hip as she felt, and through it, listened to Mordred's heartbeat, unconsciously matching her breathing rate to his own.

This was the most truest passionate love they were making as of yet, simply standing in place and matching their heartbeats, their magic blending together through their touch to become one.

They stood there like that for quite a while, and probably would have remained there for the rest of the day had it not been for a sudden sound outside the guest chambers breaking the couple from their reverie, making Merline hastily step back, letting down her foot and bringing out her hands from under his tunic and his hair, while he also let go of her leg and neck, before both finally stood separately - though closely - as they regarded the doors warily, wondering if anyone were going to barge in.

When it was clear they weren't however, Merline turned to face Mordred, smiling shyly.

"You meant it?" She asked him quietly. He didn't need to question her as to what she was talking about, because it was clear.

She was asking him if she loved him.

"Every word," he breathed.

Her grin grew wider, and Mordred found arms suddenly around his neck, a voice whispering into his ear.

"As did I," they smiled as they shared one last kiss, holding on to the embrace for quite a while before she broke away, and with a last, cheery and relaxed glance, Merline slipped out of the doors to resume her duties, fixing her clothing and hair as she went, aware that Mordred would exit the room soon after.

For the first time since returning from the forest, Merline grinned happily, a skip in her steps.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well that took me just about forever to finish. Weird Cuz my smut scenes r usually easy to be done with... Ah well. A good review for the efforts please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Probably should mention... IDOM**

**Btw, I changed the rating to T but there will be M rated smut contents, but I'll put a warning at the beginning of any of those chapters so u can skip it if u want :) (I'll prob change it back to M when I actually get those smut in here)**

**As always, this chapter is dedicated to gabby521 and KaiaRenkin for reviewing. Thank you Kaia and gabby!**

**Also, thanks to Procrastinationismycrime and Guardianofdragonlore for helping me out with ideas!**

_(In this chapter it's Arthur and Gwaine's POV in said order)_

* * *

>Chapter 17<p><p>

The first time Merline had barged unannounced into Arthur's room after his marriage, it was the last. He _was_ used to Merline coming in, but after that first time... The embarrassment was definitely worth it, and though it would make Arthur uncomfortable, he would be even more smug to see _Merline_ squirm in discomfort.

Though no one really brought that up these days.

However, when Merline had started to yet again start walking in without knocking, at first Arthur had brushed it off as her mind being elsewhere. It didn't matter at the time, seeing that he - and Gwen - were also thinking about Merline.

But the second time - right _now_ actually - Arthur shoved away the concern to let his irritation dominate.

"What the _bloody hell_ Merline!" Arthur exclaimed as he hurriedly moved away from Guinevere, but being deep under the blankets - how had he gotten there in the first place? - he ended up falling over, with Gwen standing more gracefully at the side now, her dress more covering compared to a mere few moments ago.

Merline for her part though, looked unfazed, as if only just noticing the royal couple.

"What?"

Arthur stopped messing around with the sheets to stare at his maid. Probably a good thing because he had momentarily forgotten that his trousers… weren't in a state to be seen in at the moment.

Merline on the other hand was staring quizzically at Arthur as she stood by his laundry, which he dimly recognized her to be doing a lot more often lately, what with his recent… activities with Guienevere. Though that last part wasn't known.

Or so he liked to think.

Arthur turned his focus back onto Merline, who was now readily holding up the laundry basket at her hip, waiting for Arthur to most likely get on with it so she could finish with the laundry then hurry on to her other chores.

"You have your hair down," Arthur said flatly, causing both Gwen and Merline to stare at him.

Merline lifted a hand to her hair, as if subconsciously feeling it for the first time.

"True. Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing in confusions.

"You never keep your hair down," Arthur commented, and realizing how obsessed he sounded, he continued to fumble with the sheets before successfully dismantling himself from it - only to start fumbling with his trousers next.

"You'd always say that it was a distraction and gets in the place," Arthur managed to make himself sound distant and distracted as he continued, though he wouldn't have admitted that he really was at the moment. If only his trousers would stop being in the danger of falling off in front of his maid!

"Yes," Merline dragged out the word, as if speaking to a child. "But I decided for a change," she said, getting ready to back out from the chambers.

"Anything else you'd like to point out?" Merline asked dryly. When she was met with silence, she nodded, as if to say _'I thought so' _and left, the door slamming shut behind her.

As soon as Merline was gone though, he twirled around to face his wife, noting with irritation that _now_ his trousers were in place.

"Tell me you noticed something odd about her," he dead panned.

Guinevere raised her eyebrows at the blatant comment, but exhaled nonetheless, looking as if she agreed.

"She _does_ usually braid her hair or put it up, but that's not enough reason to go thinking that there's more to it Arthur," even Arthur could see though that Gwen wasn't very reassured by her own words. Merline had been acting very weird lately, and Arthur was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>When Gwaine had been walking through the corridors, he had been thinking of apples dunked in ale. He loved ale, he loved apples, so why not try them both together?<p>

But halfway through one of the more empty corridors, he was brought out of his musings by... sounds coming from one of the guest chambers that hadn't been occupied for as long as Gwaine could remember. But hearing someone within, it was only natural for him to see what was causing the noises. Wouldn't do good if it was an assassin planning to kill the king, so with great stealth as he unsheathed his sword, Gwaine quietly opened the door just a tiny bit and peeked in.

And stared in wonder. Inside the chambers, in the middle of the room stood one of the younger Knights that the princess had immediately taken to the Round Table group, sir Mordred.

And Merline.

What surprised him evermore, was how they were standing, one of Merline's legs around Mordred's hip as Mordred gripped the underside of her thigh, his other hand at her neck while one of Merline's own hand was under the younger knight's tunic resting against his chest. Both were standing quietly as they pressed foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

Gwaine dropped his sword.

Barely holding in his curse, he managed to grab on to his sword so that the ringing of its impact on the ground wouldn't echo, but he knew it was too late. The couple had heard, and a quick glance again through the crack in the door revealed them to be standing apart from each other - albeit still closely - and staring apprehensively at the door.

Knowing that he had stood there long enough, Gwaine moved on to the kitchens. Sure he was irritated that his usual stealth had failed him at the most… advantage of moments, but he knew that he would still be able to _deal_ with this matter in due time.

Now for those ale dunked apples…

* * *

><p>"Good to see you Merline!" Gwaine exclaimed cheerily, dipping the apple into the ale. It wasn't bad after all. Ale with a crunch, or apples gone sour if he were to describe them. He'd much prefer the former.<p>

"Good to see y- is that ale?" Merline asked, looking bewildered at the apple and ale in Gwaine's hands, stopping in the middle of setting her laundry basket near the sink.

"Yep. Tastes delightful!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Merline scrunched her face up in disgust. "I can imagine."

Chuckling, Gwaine decided to get to the point.

"So. Mordred giving you a ride?" Gwaine asked, almost casually but his eyes gave away his mischief.

Merline froze from taking out a shirt.

"W-," she cleared her throat, trying again. "What do you mean?" She kept her voice casual, but from the way she was carefully avoiding his gaze made Gwaine laugh with delight inside.

"Oh you know what I mean. But you know, I think it's better done - and more fun mind you - when you lift _both_ your legs," by now, he was threatening to explode with all the laughter building up within.

Merline dropped the shirt, whirling around to face Gwaine, her eyes darting around nervously before she settled her sight in the rogue knight.

"What-I-you-_how_?"

'_Poor girl, couldn't even get out a straight sentence_' Gwaine thought with faint amusement. He decided to take pity on her.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he winked devilishly, and Merline opened her mouth as if to protest before shutting her mouth, only to open her mouth again.

"You better," she managed faintly, turning back to the clothes.

"But you know, you're always welcome to ask my tips on what's the best way to arouse a man," Gwaine grinned at her before he finished off his apple, getting ready to take a swig from the jug.

He missed her reply though, even if she did say anything, because he was too busy choking on the ale. Since when did it become so bloody sweet like eating raw sugar?

Now it was Merline's turn to laugh as she regarded the spluttering knight, making no move to help him whilst merely continuing to soap the shirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Review please?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, a big shoutout to KaiaRenkin! Thanks for the support by reviews :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to bookworm2192. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Merline huffed in irritation, glancing around the room as she swiped back her hair and tucking it behind her ear for the tenth time that hour. She had purposefully let out her hair, because her gown, while modest, still had easily revealed the two love bites Mordred had placed on her in that one day itself.

Making a final run through with the guest chambers she had been cleaning, she at last allowed her self a small triumphant smile.

The floors had been cleaned, the bed made, the curtains replaced with more brighter ones, the wardrobe empires out of any dust or cobwebs or any other insects or arachnids that had tried to take refuge, not to mention that the table was also polished and a bowl of fresh fruits sat in the center.

And to top it off, the windows were open, letting in a gentle breeze that carried the smell of roses sitting at the window sill into the room.

Perfect. The guest chambers - that Mordred and her had actually been… together in a few hours ago - were now ready for the arrival of the visiting royals of Bilkov - known to Gaius specially for their large amount and variety of different herbs in their lands, including the rare ones - King Gorfodi, Queen Chliste, and their son, Prince Nytte.

Though of course, logically she had only finished the King and Queen's chambers. The Prince's chambers were being done by someone else, which Merline was actually quite thankful for because judging by how low the sun was in the sky, she had better hurry and get Arthur ready or they would _both_ end up being late to greet the royal's arrival. If Arthur didn't just go ahead and wait for them himself that is.

Rushing out from the room and hurrying down the corridors leading to Arthur's chambers, Merline made a mental check on herself to see if she was presentable, but ended up not noticing the person she tumbled into.

Bouncing back, Merline glanced up, an apology ready at her tongue when she saw who it was she bumped into, and the words died in her throat.

Gritting her teeth, she looked back down, refusing to say anything.

"Merline," Sir Edward said, his voice slightly surprised, yet otherwise calm.

When did Gaius allow him to actually start walking?

Seeing that Merline wasn't going to say anything, Sir Edward continued after clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that, should have seen where I was going."

_'Too right you should have you serpent's dung,_' Merline thought, still remaining silent outside though.

"Well. I, uh, the King was actually looking for you," Sir Edward said, suddenly remembering. "He has already made his way to the courtyard."

Had Merline been speaking to the man, she clearly would have exclaimed '_Now you thought of telling me_!' As it was, she merely remained silent as she made her way to move on, but Sir Edward's voice made her stop.

"And Merline," there was the briefest moments of hesitation before he continued. "I apologize for what Emily said that day. I admit, what she said was… unacceptable," he finished.

Merline stood silently at her spot, wondering if what she heard was correct. Sir Edward, apologizing for his wife?

But nonetheless, Merline gave a brief nod, and resumed walking, a smallest of smiles adorning her face as she finally left Sir Edward behind, along with any remaining dredges of sadness that might have still resided in her.

An apology was an apology after all, and who was Merline to not forgive?

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, she finally reached the courtyard, seeing all the Knights of the Round table already assembled neatly behind Arthur and Gwen, and she quickly made her way to stand behind Arthur herself, making Arthur notice her presence.<p>

"Well look who decided to grace us with their presence! Tell me Merline! What took you so long?" Arthur exclaimed, looking at her a bit irritatedly.

Merline mainly answered with her own irritation.

"Well. Last I remember, a certain prat had wanted me to clean one of the biggest guest chamber _all by myself_, and I had just finished it you dollop head!" Arthur didn't get a chance to reply, though Gwen shot him an exasperated look at the mention of Merline cleaning another room alone and before the royals arrived, because the sound of a trumpet resounded in the courtyard, signaling the arrival of the royals.

Black horses started to appear through the gates in columns of two, the first four horses holding guards sitting primly on their saddles.

The next two horses, side by side held a couple with crowns on their heads, blue capes with the insides being black, adorning them both similarly except for the feminine silver embroidery for the woman's cape, undoubtedly the King and Queen.

Behind them in the middle, sat the prince Nytte. His light brown hair neatly groomed, slightly curling at the end. His jaw was firmly set in a small smile, as f half pleased and smiling half in expectations, masking the observant look he held.

His blue eyes were enough to make any maiden swoon behind him, but Merline wasn't particularly interested as her sight was currently on Mordred standing at attention, taking in the way the sun shone on him.

"King Gorfodi, Queen Chliste. It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Arthur greeted them, holding out his hand to shake with the King after he had dismounted his horse.

"The pleasure is mine," King Gorfodi's voice was gruff, but his eyes held a twinkle of mischief in them, making Merline realize that this man wasn't just for strength.

"I introduce you to my son, Nytte," Queen Chliste smiled graciously, while the man in question came forward and nodding to Arthur, took a light hold on the hand Gwen offered and gently pecked it.

"It's an honor to meet the King and Queen of Camelot," Prince Nytte said formally, to which Gwen smiled.

"The honor is ours. My maidservant, Merline will take you to your rooms, and will show you around as well. I look forward to dining with you tonight Gorfodi," Arthur said.

Gorfodi smiled. "Of course."

Merline made her way to the royals, curtsying properly.

"May I take your bags your Majesties?" Merline said, her head bowed.

Gorfodi nodded and stepped aside for their own personal servant to come down from the carriage that had been behind the royals, carrying their bags.

Stepping forward, Merline took a bag in each hand, before turning around again, waiting readily to lead the royals to their chambers, unaware of the prince's eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p>"Your room m'lord, m'lady," Merline said, her head bowed as she finally was able to out down the bags in the Ling and Queen's chambers - the very one she had finished cleaning herself an hour ago maybe.<p>

"Thank you. You may leave and show my son to his chambers now," Queen Chliste smiled kindly at Merline, and with another small curtsy, she turned to the prince.

"Shall we leave m'lord?" Merline asked. She wasn't going to call anyone sire, because that title was restricted to Arthur only, no matter how sincerely or not.

"Lead on," Merline started to move ahead, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lead the prince to his chambers by standing behind him.

It was an awkward silence that had taken place while they walked. Well, it was for Merline, trying not to squirm under the gaze of the prince that she knew was scrutinizing her movements.

But thankfully, the prince's chambers were just down the same corridor as the King and Queen, so it wasn't long before they reached it.

"Your room m'lord," she opened the door and stood by its side, waiting for him to enter first.

He walked in, coming to a stop at the center of the room while taking in his surroundings.

"I hope you find your accommodations to your pleasure," Merline added, not knowing what to take of the prince's silence, and honestly unable to tolerate it any longer.

"Of course-?" He looked questioningly at Merline.

"Merline, m'lord," she honestly didn't think she had even called Arthur a prat this many times a day, but this was more for Gaius. The renewal of the peace treaty with these royals would ensure trading between the two kingdoms, also enabling Gaius to gain access to the rarest of herbs that would do wonders for the more complex of wounds to his patients with his knowledge.

"Merline, yes. Well, the chambers are delightful. Will you be the one to lead us to dinner with King Arthur tonight?" Prince Nytte asked casually.

Merline frowned, not only at the abnormality of the question asked, but it being a _question_ in the first place. Normally, it would just be an order, if she hadn't gotten on the bad side of the royal in question. Which it seemed she didn't.

"I am not sure m'lord," inwardly she cringed. If she had to say m'lord one more time...

"Well, it would be nice if you could. If you don't have any chores that is?" Prince Nytte asked, looking directly at Merline, though she didn't meet his gaze.

"It's no problem m'lord. I will come past sunset," Really. It wasn't like she had much of a choice here. But she _did_ have chores, and this would just add to it, seeing that she had to make sure that she would _actually_ be on time.

"Alright. You may leave Merline," Prince Nytte said, and she turned to leave, trying hard to hold in the sigh of relief.

"Oh and Merline." She turned around, masking her irritation and weariness with the proper down casting of her eyes.

"Please. Just call me Nytte."

This time, she let her mask slip, but only to show her bewilderment. The prince of Bilkov was asking her to call him by his name? The _Prince_?

"Of course m- Nytte," the man sure did have an interesting name. But then again, the whole family did.

With a final nod, she gently closed the door, resting against the cool oak and allowing herself to breath deeply.

"Well. Got this part finished. Now for the royal clotpole."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol that's what literally went thru my mind as I finished this up...<strong>

**But u guys r lucky. I wasn't planning on updating til... A few hours later...**

**But oh well. Valentine's Day officially, Cuz it's midnight isn't it? Review PLS? Even if it's just a well wishing? It'd be an amazing V-Day gift :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooo sorry for the last chapter... It was horrible but a much needed filler. Hope this one makes up for it. *evil grin***

**Stupid me... Prob should have mentioned this for those of u who might have been wondering. **

**_Gorfodi - force - Welsh_**

**_Chliste - intelligent - Irish_**

**_Nytte - advantage - Norwegian_**

**_Bilkov - herbs - Bulgarian_**

**_(Names - meanings - language)_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to MoonCharm134 & Guest. Unfortunately I was unable to PM guest Cuz I haven't logged in, which was a pity Cuz I wanted to ask you something :(_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It was nearing sunset and Merline found herself the other way around the corridor where the royals of Bilkov resided, meaning that she was now closer to the prince's chambers instead.

Shrugging, she made sure she looked composed and that her hair covered her newest love bite, she went to knock on the prince's chambers, but just as she made her way to the door, she tripped, and trying to regain her balance, grabbed onto a vase, only for it to fall over as well and crashing on impact.

"Holy..." Merline cursed to herself, hastily gazing at the door to see if the royals had come out to see the sound. When she was met with silence in return, she was rather perturbed, but decided to make the best of it.

"_Ætféolan gesamnung sé áberstan glæsfæt_," feeling the familiar burn behind her eyes, Merline felt rather satisfied is as the vase put itself together.

Now that that was done, she made her way to the door, making sure not to trip again as she wondered what happened to her spell. Perhaps it had worn off?

Knocking, she waited for the prince to answer while she brought herself from her thoughts, making sure she looked decent again and not ruffled from her incident.

"Come in," Nytte's muffled voice sounded through the heavy wooden doors, a moment before Merline gently pushed it open.

The prince stood at near a mirror, possibly contemplating on how he looked with his white tunic and black breeches, under a blue robe with black lining and embroidery.

"Ah Merline. Good, you're on time. Tell me, how do I look?" Nytte asked her, and when Merline looked up to give him a flabbergasted look that a prince would actually ask _her_ how he looked, she only met his serious gaze, showing that he hadn't been joking when he had asked for her opinion.

"Y-you look splendid m'lord," Merline cursed herself inwardly. Why the bloody hell was she getting tongue tied now? Maybe there was a spell for that as well...

Meanwhile, Nytte merely beamed at her, as if her opinion was truly of importance to him. Possibly it was.

"Thank you. And please, it's Nytte," he reminded her, giving her a gentle smile.

"Of course. Shall we leave?" Merline asked. The prince nodded, and made his way over to her.

"Oh and Merline, you don't have to worry about bringing my parents. Another servant has already taken them. And don't worry, you weren't late. On time in fact," Nytte smiled reassuringly, after a mere glance at Merline's slightly apprehensive look.

They continued on in silence, before Merline finally got the courage to muster up her question.

"Where exactly does Bilkov lay?" She asked, instantly berating herself at the stupidity of the question, but Nytte didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed.

"Far to the north. It's actually quite a small country, but with the thankfully abundant amount of herbs, we have quite the supply," Nytte smiled, almost as if fondly.

"And may I ask you a question?" Nytte asked Merline, startling the maid.

"Yes?" She asked, a bit warily though.

"How long have you been practicing magic?"

Merline's reaction was instant. She immediately stopped walking, her eyes widening as she repeatedly opened and closed her mouth - much like a fish.

He knew? But how did the prince find out in the first place?

Not realizing she was on the verge of a panic attack, Merline started stammering.

"B-but how did y-you find out? I-" Prince Nytte cut her off, grabbing her arms and looking a bit worried.

"Woah Merline, calm down! I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to know. Magic is... Well it's always been something of my interest and I kind of believe that it's wrongly persecuted. And seeing you fix that vase today confirmed my theories. I mean, what kind of sorcerer or sorceress bent on evil would bother to fix a vase?" Nytte asked reasonable, and finding his answer somewhat satisfying, Merline started to calm herself.

"So you saw me," she managed to mumble out, staring at Nytte wide-eyes.

The prince for his part looked sheepish, taking back his hands to rake one through his hair.

"Well I heard the vase breaking so I had looked outside to see what the problem was when I saw you looking around almost hesitantly before looking at the vase determinedly. And, well you know what happens after that," Nytte gave her a sheepish smile.

"Oh," Merline blinked, looking back down and relaxing her tensed muscles considerably.

"Well. Then you won't tell anyone?" Merline asked hastily.

"Of course not. It's not my secret to tell," at this, Nytte's sheepish smile turned to a grin, and she found herself grinning back for some reason.

"So shall we head on then," Merline offered, to which Nytte's grin only grew in reply.

* * *

><p>"I've heard that you've got quite the grounds here Arthur," Gorfodi commented in between bites of meat.<p>

Arthur smiled. "Yes quite well for the hunts or even just a ride. Which reminds me, shall we go on one tomorrow?"

"That would be delightful," Queen Chliste smiled as well, looking at Gwen.

"A picnic it is then," Gwen replied graciously.

"And will your Knights be joining us?" Gorfodi asked. At Arthur's raised eyebrow though, he hastened to explain.

"I mean to say," he let out a small chuckle. "After hearing so much about your Round Table Knights, it's quite a disappointment to not have seen them as of yet," Gorfodi smiled as Arthur broke out into a grin.

"Of course! If you wish for them to join us then that will be gladly done so," Arthur rose his goblet, clinking it with Gorfodi's before drinking more wine.

By then, Merline had stopped paying attention as the Kings continued to talk about the hunting field and the various types of animals. She never did have a particular knack for hunting in the first place.

The only thing that did get Merline's attention though, was with every sip of wine Prince Nytte, the more looks and winks he sent her when he thought - and she hoped - no one was looking. Much to Merline's chagrin and bewildered bemusement.

Finally, after finishing up with their foods, the royals rose and Gorfodi and Arthur clasped arms.

"See you in the morn then Arthur," Gorfodi mentioned. Unlike his son, even with a goblet of wine the man was still well composed.

"Of course. We'll look forward to it," Arthur replied, letting go of the other king's arm.

The King and Queen of Camelot then split their ways with the Bilkov Royals, Gwen glancing behind to give a sympathetic look to Merline as she put down the wine jug that she had been carrying for the past hour or so to lead the royals back to their rooms. It was quite a relief to be free from the heavy jug, but Merline was still unsure as to why the visiting King and Queen needed her to guide them to their rooms when they already would have known the way.

To lead the prince though was understandable, seeing his current state being unable to stand without leaning dangerously to his right.

However, it seemed that Merline didn't actually have to _lead_ them, more to just _accompanying_ them, as the King and Queen took the lead.

"So are you from Camelot?" Queen Chliste asked, and as Merline raised her eyebrows skeptically, she noticed that the Queen looked genuinely curious.

"No your Highness. I grew up in a village named Ealdor," she answered, keeping her head down yet speaking clearly and loudly enough for the woman in front to hear her.

"Ealdor? Isn't that in Cenred's lands?" King Gorfodi gave her a quick questioning glance before looking ahead again.

"Yes your Majesty. My mother sent me here when I was just starting my sixteenth summer."

By now, they had reached their chambers and Melrine couldn't have been more glad. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say had they asked her a reason for coming to Camelot of all places.

But as she bid the King and Queen goodnight, not only was Merline worn out and beyond ready for bed, but wary of the prince she was to help escort back to his chambers.

A very drunk prince.

The man only had one goblet of wine, as far as Merline remembered. And yet it seemed that he wasn't one to hold his wine well. In all honesty, this was worse than herself!

They walked on in silence, Merline trying her best not to squirm in the uncomfortableness of it.

Suddenly, Nytte grabbed her arm, and with an undignified shriek from her side, he dragged her into the alcove they had just been passing by.

"_What the_ _hell_-" she was cut off as Nytte covered her mouth his hand, his face too close to her own for her comfort.

"You're so beautiful," Nytte whispered in her ear, and Merline's body froze rigid, that day in the armory coming back to her all to suddenly, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to gag.

"Such a tease," he ran a finger from her neck and down her sides, coming to cup her breast before pinching her nipple much to vigorously, emitting a muffled cry of pain from Merline.

"Do you know how long I was waiting for this?" Nytte hissed in her ear, his hand still over her mouth while his other hand roamed farther down her waist.

"And I ended up having to pretend to be drunk to do this," his hand starting to lay at her hip brought her back to reality, and she feebly pushed his shoulder away, wondering briefly if she should use magic.

But as if reading her mind, he quickly grasped her hands and held it above her, a wicked gleam in his eyes honestly making her want to vomit.

"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you," he grinned, the light from a torch dancing on one side of his face. "Wouldn't risk a peace treaty would you? Or better yet, _your life_?" He pushed against her body unexpectedly, harshly slamming her against the wall and this time her cry of pain was louder against his hand, and though muffled, it was enough to cover the noise of a sword being unsheathed.

"Get. Away. From. Her," Mordred's cold voice sounded close to Merline, who was closing her eyes, trying to control the tears of relief from falling, while Nytte tilted his head slightly to see the sharp sword poised against his neck.

"And if I don't?" Nytte grinned.

"You'll find yourself with one less finger with not only King Arthur's personal maidservant, but also a Knight of the Round Table giving statement that you had unsuspectedly lost it by closing the door on it, caused by your drunk state," Mordred said, not removing his eyes from Nytte, and his voice still as cold as ever.

To Merline, it was music to her ears.

Snarling, Nytte let go of Merline, stepping back, Mordred's sword following his every move.

"You won't always be there for your pretty girl, _boy_. And when you aren't, I'll make sure that you even regretted _saving_ her from what could have been more lesser," Nytte's once handsome face, now twisted in a cruel snarl moved away from the alcove.

It wasn't until Merline heard the slamming of the chamber doors did Mordred finally sheathe his sword, his tense demeanor disappearing as he quickly made his way to Merline, his touches gentle on her skin as he caressed her face with the utmost care.

"Gods Merline…" he didn't say anything for a while, merely taking her in but instead, Merline stepped forward and enveloped him into a hug, cursing herself for the tears that had fallen unbidden.

"Did… did he do anything?" Mordred's voice was hesitant and quiet, as if too scared to ask.

"No," Merline let out a sob, quickly stifling it as she held on to him more tighter than ever, with Mordred's warm, reassuring arms holding her strongly against him.

"Come on," he whispered after a while, and not saying anything, she let him lead her to wherever he was taking her.

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**Heehee. Had this chapter in mind for a few days and I'm so happy I got it out *evil grin* **

**What do you think? Criticism, ideas, suggestions, all are welcome! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Feeling very irritated with myself. Forgot to translate the bloody spell...**

_**Ætféolan gesamnung sé áberstan glæsfæt - apply together the broken glass (vessel)**_

**.. Or something like that. I accidentally deleted the translation from my notes... Long story..**

**_Thanks to KaiaRenkin, procrastinationismycrime, and guardianofdragonlore!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to CherryTree230 (nice name btw;) ) and Guest :D_**

****Warning...****

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Merline hadn't really been paying attention as to where Mordred was taking her, so it came to be quite the surprise when with the slamming of a chamber's door bringing her out of her reverie to find herself in Mordred's chambers.

He quickly turned around, his hands rushing to cup her face in earnest, yet his touch against her skin was gentle.

He started to make circles with his thumb on her cheek.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, slowly leaning his forehead to rest against Merline's.

She lifted her own hands to mirror his position.

"Mordred, you have nothing to be sorry for," Merline whispered back to him, closing her eyes as she relished the feel of his gentle massaging on her cheeks.

"No, if only I had come sooner-" he started but she cut him off.

"You came. That's all I care about right now," she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Merline…" his voice, if possible, was even more quieter than before.

"Hush," she tilted her head, and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips against his.

What was starting out as a passionate kiss, soon turned to a fight for dominance as Mordred pushed his tongue into her mouth and licking her own, eliciting a gasp from Merline.

Pressing her against the door, he pushed her closer to his body with one hand at her back, holding her firmly against him, their chests pressed against each other's.

Merline moved her own hands from his face to his hair, pulling at it lightly at first until Mordred bit her bottom lip, making her grasp his hair even harder.

Still holding on to his hair with one hand though, she slid her other hand down his chest, until she reached his belt. With a growl of impatience and the ever so common burn behind her eyes, Mordred's belt, along with his chainmail was soon lying in a heap somewhere in the chambers, leaving Mordred in his tunic and breeches only.

He pulled her head away from her lips, making her open her eyes to see his raised eyebrows, before he attacked her neck.

Gasping, she slid her hand under his tunic, digging her nails lightly into his skin as she dragged her hand back up, and reaching his shoulder, slipped the tunic off of him, making him let go off her neck, only to latch onto her skin again once his tunic was off.

Bare chested and muscles gleaming in the moonlight, Merline's gaze was transfixed on Mordred's body as he continued to rub his teeth harshly against her neck, taking in the piece of skin into his mouth and sucking for a moment before letting go with a obscene noise. He licked her new love bite, making Merline's eyes roll into her head and moan loudly as her burning skin was licked by Mordred's cool tongue.

She pushed him away from her, breathing heavily and staring into his darkened eyes, pupils dilated with lust.

Reaching behind her, she made quick work of her laces, and let her gown fall to the ground, now standing in front of him with only her thin, see-through shift as her gown pooled at her feet.

Mordred's eyes raked lustfully over her body, making Merline feel suddenly self conscious. But her worried were dashed as he grabbed her body again quickly, spinning her around and pressing her back to the bed's frame, his dark voice whispering in her ear.

"You are _so_ beautiful."

And she believed him. Normally she would have scoffed at other's compliments, merely dismissing it as flattery. But standing here, with Mordred's lips ravishing her collarbone now, his hand running up and down her waist over her shift, she let herself accept his words.

She moved her hands from his chest, trailing them downwards till she reached his breeches, hesitating for a brief moment as Mordred's breath hitched, before pulling it down, as he continued to suck her collar bone, his hands now working at the laces on her shift as well.

Just as her shift fell to the ground, Mordred stepped back, and the two lovers took a moment to take in every detail of the other one's body, their eyes resting at their genitals.

Merline was... transfixed, to say the least. Mordred was lean on long, a perfect size, but Merline was uncomfortably unsure if he was _too_ long.

"Merline," Mordred's voice was soft, and though still filled with lust, it was gentle, and she brought her gaze back to his eyes, just as he closed his and pressed his lips against hers again.

Closing her eyes, she let Mordred take full control easily, but his movements were slow and gentle, almost a tease much to Merline's irritation.

His hands moving to her hips, he lightly pushed her against the bed, laying her down on it, an yet never parting their lips, even as he lay down above her, between her legs and his elbows holding up his weight, Merline's breasts grazing his erected nipples and making them both break away to gasp at the shocking feeling running through their nerves.

Mordred's hands left her hip, one hand going above to cup her neck, while the other tantalizingly slowly made its way down her stomach, trailing patterns as he went before stopping at her inner thigh. Merline groaned at the tease, desperate to push herself onto his fingers, but Mordred hesitantly waited.

"Are you sure…?" He asked, looking at her uncertainly.

"Mordred, I swear. If you don't sate me after coming this far you will bloody not be doing this anytime too soon!" Merline hissed in impatience.

Mordred raised his eyebrows at the not very reassuring answer, but nonetheless started to lightly touch her hot wet folds, making Merline give the loudest moan yet at the contact sending sparks through her nerves at her core, making her even wetter, clutching Mordred's shoulders, dimly aware that she was probably starting to dig her nails into his skin.

Kissing her lips lightly again, he pressed his index finger against her nub, all the while Merline moaning, and slowly started to circle it, applying the lightest of pressure while licking her tongue.

With another finger, he trailed her wet folds, dragging his finger back and forth and letting it slide inside slowly, yet easily as her wetness provided an easy entrance.

Gritting her teeth, Merline gave her sole focus on his fingers, desperately trying not to push herself downwards, though it took all her will power not to.

Suddenly, he slipped out his fingers, making Merline hiss at the loss of contact, but she silenced and stared at Mordred as he brought his fingers coated with her up between them, and after staring at it for a moment, licked it.

Merline stared wide eyed at Mordred sucking his own fingers, closing his eyes in clear delight before quickly opening his eyes again, his pupils ever more heavily dilated with lust.

Putting his hands on either side of her, he pressed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself on him before he separated themselves again, only to press his lips against her neck… the valley between her breasts… her stomach… her belly button… her inner thighs…

Merline gasped aloud, eyes wide open as Mordred suddenly licked her wet fold, taking her nub into his mouth.

She crossed her legs, bringing his face closer to her womanhood as he sucked at her nub, her release rapidly growing within her. And when he unexpectedly pushed his tongue into her opening, she was sure she was going to come right then and there, her legs pressing against him even harder as she closed her eyes, her muscles tensing as he sucked up her wetness, and with a final push of his tongue even deeper within her and hitting a bundle of nerves, a repetitive graze of his teeth against her nub, Merline shrieked, her back arching into the air as she came undone on Mordred's face, liquid streaming down her only to be instantly taken into Mordred's mouth as she shuddered, her muscles tightening harder than what she thought possible before finally letting go, and she fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath.

Mordred climbed back on top of her, and this time she felt something hard and stiff against her legs, just before it touched her now sensitive nub.

Not exactly sure of what she was doing, Merline sneaked down her hand between them, and grasped Mordred's penis, making him groan into her shoulder before he swatted away her hand only to grab his penis with his own.

He positioned himself at her base, Merline's breathing rate increasing as she realized what he was about to do, and yet eager for it.

"Ready?" Mordred's voice came into her ear, and she nodded - just as he slipped himself in slowly.

Her teeth gritting, she clutched Mordred's back, noticing that she was probably leaving scars there but not caring at the moment as he made his way slowly into her, giving her time to relax before pushing more deeper into her tight space, but then coming to a complete stop as he reached her virginity.

More than slightly worried - and scared - now, she looked into his eyes, and was met not with a gaze of lust but with a steady, reassuring gaze, and with the tiniest of nods, he pushed against her, making her flinch as she was torn, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes which Mordred quickly kissed away.

"You okay?" Mordred asked her, his eyes filled with concern as he gazed down at her.

She lightly tapped her shoulder blade.

"You git," Mordred blinked. "That hurt."

For a moment he looked more than upset, which turned to confusion as she gave him an impatient smile.

"Now move will you!" She groaned, and then again as he heeded her command and rocked his hips, gently at first but then rapidly gaining pace and soon slamming into her over and over again.

It wasn't long before they both came together in perfect synchronization, Mordred spilling his seeds within her as her muscles released, their magic crashing into each other. And in that moment, they became truly one, not only in body but in soul as well.

Finally letting go of her tight grasp on Mordred's back, which was now littered with cuts from Merline's nails, she let her hands fall to her sides, letting Mordred pull himself out - at which both of them groaned - and plopping down on the pillow by her.

Scooping her into his arms, Mordred used his magic to pull the blanket over them, not really having the strength to do it himself. And yet Merline smiled in amusement at his laziness.

"Goodnight Merline," Mordred whispered into her ear, nuzzling closer to her neck.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>First time doing oral.. Hoped you <em>enjoyed<em>.. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg Guest! Please log in or something Cuz I sooo wanted to PM you for that review! Aaaagggg you made me shriek aloud here after I read it - which reminds me. Thanks for the review;)**

**Morning sickness... Guess u just gotta wait and see Eh? *evil grin* **

**but nonetheless, I dedicate this chapter to u for that amazing review!**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Chapter 21

The sun rose for a bright day in Camelot, the first of its rays peeking through the window of Mordred's chambers and falling on the sleeping couple.

Mordred, being raised with the druids had always learnt to get up with the sun, and as he slowly shuffled in his spot, waking slowly, Merline's eyes fluttered opened, awakened by the movements of her lover beside her.

"Good morning Mordred," Merline croaked, her voice filled with sleep.

Mordred sighed, stretching out and arching his chest into Merline's back, his arms around her waist tightening.

"Good morning indeed," Mordred answered, and Merline turned around, wondering why he sounded so smug.

"What's with you?" She asked, settling her head on his arm.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday," Mordred smiled wistfully, his other hand gently running through Merline's hair.

She put a hand on his chest, lightly tracing the bottom of his Druid symbol with her finger.

"Neither would I," she sighed, smiling up at him.

Their bliss moment however, didn't last, interrupted as an urgent knock resounded on the chamber doors, and before Merline could even raise herself, the doors opened.

"Mordred I'm _so_ sorry for barging in but I was wondering have you seen Merline because we haven't - _oh_," Gwen cut off her ramblings, her jaw hanging open as she stared at the naked couple on the bed, who were desperately clawing the blankets up till their necks, a flabbergasted look mixed with startled shock adorning both the lover's faces.

"I'll just… be going now. I, um, guess I'll tell Arthur you'll be on your way then Merline?" The Queen asked, looking pointedly anywhere except at the bed and the people laying on it. Without even waiting for a reply though, she turned around and walked out of the chambers, clearly careful to shut the door behind her.

Merline let out her breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding, letting her tensed muscles relax ever so slightly, staring at the canopy of the bed.

"Well. That was an interesting start," Mordred said, sounding more than a little amused.

Merline propped herself up on her elbows, lightly tapping his chest.

"Well, now that we're both up, we might as well get ready. I'm not sure if you know, but you're coming to the picnic as well," she groaned a bit inwardly at her own reminder, realizing that she'd have to be near the Bilkovs again. Something she was definitely not looking forward to.

Seeing Mordred's confused expression, Merline continued to explain.

"Last night at dinner, King Gorfodi had wanted for the Round Table Knights to accompany them on a picnic they had decided on, because he wanted to meet them personally. I guess after last night's events, it might have passed your notice," Merline lowered her eyes, gritting her teeth as the previous night's memories were recalled.

Mordred encircled his arm around her waist though, bringing her closer to him.

Putting a finger under her chin, he gently brought her face near his, so that she could his breath on her face.

"You know," Mordred's voice was a mere whisper. "I had more than enjoyed last night," his eyes were on her lips now, his thumb lightly rubbing the edge of her parted mouth.

Her eyes flashed to his though, and with a mischievous grin, she put her hand on his face, as if to kiss him.

"I did too, but…" she suddenly pushed away, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, leaving Mordred to stare at her in bewilderment.

"I have to go get Arthur ready. So why don't we continue later?" As she hopped up to grab her shift, she continued to keep an amused eye on Mordred as his face changed from confusion to understanding to happiness and finally, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he pushed away the covers from himself, revealing his naked self.

Faster than what she thought to be possible, Mordred was holding her back to him, her shift that she had been starting to pull on now slipping back to her feet as he pressed his chest firmly to her back, his lips teasingly drawing over her neck, making her breath hitch.

"Well then, I'll be eagerly awaiting for tonight," Mordred let her go, grinning evilly at her as he walked to his dresser, Merline staring with a mixture of irritation and wonder as her eyes took in his muscled back, her shift still at her feet, very well aware of his game that she herself had started.

And seeing that Mordred was up to her advances...

This was going to be an interesting game.

* * *

><p><p>

"Merline!" Arthur's extremely cheery - sarcastic more like - voice made the maid wince, worried that Gwen had told her husband of where she had found Merline that morning.

"Yes sire?" She asked dutifully, setting their breakfast tray on the table, a glance to the left showing the king to be standing in front of his desk with his fists on his hips.

Merline suppressed another wince. Even if he knew or not, today was going to be heavy laden with chores, that was for sure.

"And where did you think of disappearing off to?" Arthur said, walking over to the table. From her vanity, Gwen for her part merely stayed silent, but Merline knew she was looking at what was happening though the reflection of her mirror.

"Just… here and there," she answered, finally looking up after finishing setting up the table.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at the vague answer.

"Here. And there," he repeated.

"Tell me Merline, do you take me for a fool?" At Merline's own raised eyebrow, he replied to his own question.

"Actually don't answer that. Just… make sure you're early next time," Arthur finished, sitting down.

Looking at Gwen's mirror and meeting her gaze, Merline grinned triumphantly, which the Queen returned, though Merline could see the blush on her cheeks, making her own ears burn.

"Oh and Merline," her grin dropped. There was the list.

"I need you to prepare for the picnic, getting enough food for not only the royals of Bilkov and us but also for the Knights. I assume you remember?" Arthur looked at Merline, and when she nodded, he continued.

"Prepare the horses - mind you, ready my outfit first - get the food, and whatever else it is you bring, and also, you're the one to lead the Bilkovs to the stable. After making sure you've let the Knights know they're to accompany us of course," Arthur completed his list with a long swig of wine from his goblet, missing Merline's widened eyes from panic.

"I-I can't," Merline stammered out, panic overwhelming her senses as she recalled the prince's threatens. She was sure that Nytte wouldn't be able to do much with other's present, but nonetheless, Merline wanted to avoid him at all costs.

As Arthur looked up with raised eyebrows yet again, fork stopped midway, Merline hastened to continue.

"I can't exactly accompany the royals. Gaius was, uh, wanting to speak to me about something, so I might be late for that," most likely Gaius didn't really have much to speak about, except for the lecture bound to come from her disappearance the previous night.

Arthur's eyebrows however, remained close to his hair line.

"You might be late," he repeated her sentence again.

Knowing this was her best way out of this, and not really able to resist, she grinned. "What's wrong with you Arthur? I never thought I'd actually see the day when you had to repeat everything twice to understand it."

Thankfully, she had already edged her way to the door, so she was just in time to duck out the doors just as she heard the goblet hit the door.

With growing curiosity, she peeked in again and raised her eyebrow at the spilt wine by the goblet still rolling around on the ground.

"Seriously Arthur? All that wine to waste? Shame..." She shook her head and tsked, but had to duck back out again as this time Arthur picked up the pitcher, and though Merline didn't head back in, she could hear Gwen start to chastise her husband.

With a chery chortle, she went to get on with her chores.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine!" She called after the rogue knight, who was standing outside the kitchen doors, staring suspiciously at a jug he held in his hand, most likely filled with ale.<p>

Said Knight looked up, a cheery grin adorning his previously suspicious have as he regarded the maid hurrying to him.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked, and Merline came to a stop in front of him, a look of slight disgust covering her amusement.

"Don't call me that again. Ever," she firmly noted. Gwaine merely let out w chuckle.

"We'll see about that. Now, what's got your skirt in a twist?" He asked, making her roll her eyes at his use of terms, choosing to ignore it instead though.

"Arthur has arranged for a picnic with the Bilkov's, and he has also told to gather you guys to accompany them. Apparently, King Gorfodi has heard loads about the Knights of the Round Table and wishes to see them himself," Merline summarized, adjusting her skirt because apparently it _was_ twisted.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why not just watch us train?" He asked, cautiously taking a sip of ale, before he grinned and took a much larger swig.

"I don't know, but I was wondering, could you gather the Knights for me while I get the stuff? Please?" She smiled with widened eyes, knowing Gwaine wouldn't be able to refuse her offer.

He sighed. "Ah m'lady, I fear I cannot disappoint you." He said dramatically.

"Very well, I shall gather the Knights, but will the lady be so courteous to grant me a dinner in reply?" He gently took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, but she only smiled in reply.

"Sorry Gwaine, I'm afraid I can't go out with my own brother," she grinned even wider as he started coughing, and before he could clear his throat for a reply, she started to slip into the kitchens.

"Thanks a load Gwaine!" She called before closing the door, very well knowing that Gwaine couldn't back down now.

Now, to find the cook.

* * *

><p><p>

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! They're so much help and motivation! Hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'll let u know for a fact I've got the picnic and a bit more Nytte in the next chapter! **

**Review plz!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is dedicated to SparkPlugs! Thanks so much for ur reviewing and wow! I can't believe u loved in just for me but thanks! Now I can dedicate my chapters more easily ;)**

**And thanks to guardianofdragonlore, Procrastinationismycrime, and whovain101!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"I must say Arthur, you've got quite the grounds!" Merline couldn't help but roll her eyes at King Gorfodi's exclamation. What kind of person compliments grounds?

"_Apparently Kings do,_" Mordred's voice sounded in her head, and Merline's eyes widened, a faint blush ringing her cheeks as she realized that she'd been broadcasting her thoughts again.

"_Being loud again?_" Merline asked Mordred a bit embarrassedly.

"_Yes_," Mordred sounded far too amused for his own good, making Merline consider briefly about snapping his girdle but decided against it. She wasn't _that_ rude to embarrass Mordred in front of the Bilkovs. Maybe when it was just the Round Table Knights though...

"Is there not grounds in Bilkov?" Gwen's curious voice broke Merline from her thoughts, and Merline turned her attention to the royals.

"Oh there is m'lady, however it isn't as large as this," King Gorfodi replied.

They continued to chat on about the grounds and other comparisons between Bilkov and Camelot, and Merline honestly ended up tuning them out, slowing down her mare so that she was behind the royals from both kingdoms and was now riding alongside the Knights.

"Well isn't this a splendid ride," Gwaine muttered sarcastically from her right. She shot him an apologetic grin.

"Well, at least they aren't much like other more _pompous_ royals," she said quietly, and grinned wider when she received a smirk.

"Careful Merline, wouldn't want to be heard would you now?" Leon said beside Gwaine, and Merline smiled.

"Good to know you cared," she muttered more to herself, looking up at the sky and the tops of the lush forest trees. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining overhead, making Merline feel calm and relaxed as the birds made their chirping be heard.

She was riding between the Knights, Mordred, Lancelot and Percival at her left, and Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan to her right.

In front of her rode the Queens, with Nytte ahead of them and behind the Kings.

Merline was actually grateful that the Queens were between her and the prince. She knew it was foolish of her to feel relaxed at this, even with everyone else present, but what could she do with how she felt?

Eventually though, the Kings came to a stop at a clearing, a stream running nearby.

"This is a beautiful place," Queen Chliste commented as she dismounted.

"Yes it is. Arthur and I once came here for a picnic ourselves. It was very soothing," Gwen smiled at the memory.

Merline smiled. She wasn't sure when Arthur had come to this place, but beautiful it was indeed.

Getting down from her own horse, she got to setting the blanket for the royals and putting out the food, while the royals continued commenting about their location while the Knights simply stood guard.

Once the royals were seated and served their foods and had started eating, Merline finally allowed herself to stand beside Mordred, content with her work and finally letting herself relax.

"Merline," Mordred said, getting her attention and she turned to look at him.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, Mordred quietly whispered to her.

"I know of a place not far from here. Would you like to come?" He asked.

Merline looked at him bewildered.

"I can't! What if they finish eating soon and-" he cut her off though.

"We'll not be too long," Merline sighed, staring at Mordred. She was never going to be able to resist those eyes, would she?

"Fine. But you better make it quick," she mumbled. They both looked around again to make sure no one was looking, and then slipped through the trees quietly.

For a while they walked on in silence, Merline's hand in Mordred's as she trailed behind him, careful not to trip and fall - most likely taking them both down if she did.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Merline finally spoke.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mordred? You said we'd be quick," Merline said hesitantly. The thought of Arthur and the others finding her and Mordred missing was mortifying to no ends.

But instead of replying, Mordred stopped walking, and still holding her hand, he pulled her closer with a gasp from her.

Before she could question him, his lips were on hers, and all protests died on her tongue.

His mouth pressed against hers harshly, hands finally letting go of hers to press against her waist and the back of her neck to bring her body closer to his, and she allowed her hands to run through his hair, relishing his soft lips against hers as he kissed her passionately.

He pressed his tongue against his lips, and when she hungrily parting them, he immediately pushed in, licking her tongue and starting a game of dominance.

"Well look what we have here," a low drawl made Merline push away from Mordred, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath and while she fixed her disheveled dress she glared at Nytte.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Much to Merline's surprise, before she even had opened her mouth to retort, Mordred had already beaten her to it, snarling at Nytte.

Nytte mock pouted.

"Oh well here I was, minding my own way as I managed to excuse myself from the others so I could look around myself, and what do I find? Two lovebirds! A servant and a knight even more!" Nytte exclaimed. Beside Merline, she could feel Mordred's magic building up in cold fury.

Not good.

"_Mordred. Calm down. He's only riling you up. Even more, he doesn't expect you to have magic. It's already bad enough he knows mine-_" Merline cut herself off from trying to calm Mordred, too late realizing her mistake.

"He _**knows**_?" He exclaimed aloud. Merline couldn't help her wince at Nytte's confused look.

"Er…" She berated herself inwardly. From all the times she had to stutter, now was definitely not the time!

"It wasn't my fault more of an accident - but Mordred! Can we discuss that later?" She hissed at him with a pointed glance towards Nytte. Which only seemed to increase Mordred's anger.

Oh the Goddess's must be laughing.

"_If only to their death_," Merline thought, making sure not to send it to Mordred.

"How did you even come here?" Merline asked, drawing all attention to the prince. He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"We've been given feet for a reason I think," Merline rolled her eyes, huffing in impatience.

"I _meant_, how did you find us?" She exclaimed. "You dragon's dung beetle," she added quietly under her breath, making Mordred give her a small amused glance.

"Simple. I saw you guys leave, and followed you. I must admit, I honestly thought you were planning my despise or something of the sort. But what I did find..." Nytte trailed off, smirking delightedly.

"And what do you plan on doing now? You're unarmed. Unlike both Mordred and I," she didn't bother elaborating on what exactly they were armed with. No use, since they all knew anyway.

"And anything that happens to you here we both can make it look like an accident." Nytte opened his mouth to retort, but Merline cut him off. "And don't think Arthur will take your words higher just because you're a prince. Mordred and I are more closer to him, and we have his complete loyalty that can't be easily swayed," she glared at Nytte, knowing that he was slowly starting to understand that he didn't have much of a stand against them.

"Your King might not believe me. But my father?" Nytte raised his eyebrows skeptically.

But Merline scoffed. "Oh please. Even our court physician - who happens to be my mentor - could easily back us up." Briefly, she wondered if she was giving too much away. It was possible, but needed. She really wasn't keen on getting anywhere near the prince and his hands, which was most likely what the prince's motives are.

Needless to say, all three of them knew and understood what would happen if anyone of them told Arthur of Nytte's near attempt to molest Merline.

Nytte narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you, serving _wench_," Nytte hissed.

Merline gritted her teeth, and knowing this had went far enough, refrained from giving any reaction - which meant that she also had to get a tight hold on Mordred's arm.

"Well that goes both ways, _Prince_ Nytte," she answered haughtily, pulling Mordred along with her as she started to move on and leave the prince behind.

"_Leave him be. He's not worth it and besides, he'll get whatever he truly deserves later_," Merline quickly muttered in his head.

Mordred didn't necessarily stop fidgeting, but he didn't pull out of her tight grasp either, which was a good sign for the time being.

"What are you taking about Merline? He _insulted_ you! And you expect me to be quiet?" Mordred exclaimed. But Merline kept her eyes on the path, not letting go of him.

"Like I said Mordred. He'll get what he deserves in due time," she mumbled in reply.

Whatever Mordred was about to say was cut off though, as she halted her steps to turn around and hug him. Mostly to make him shut up but also relieved, and also happy.

"Thank you though. For standing up to him for me," she whispered in his ear. Mordred lifted his arms and hugged her back, sighing as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I would always be there for you Merline, as long as I live. Always," he mumbled.

Unhidden tears sprang to Merline's eyes at his words, but saying nothing, she merely held on to him tighter, not wanting to let go.

But he eventually pulled away, cradling her cheek whilst gently planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on. We have to go now before someone figures out we're missing," Mordred mumbled, making Merline huff in irritation.

"One day…" she quietly muttered, quiet enough so that Mordred didn't hear as he took her hand in his and led her back to the clearing where the royals sat.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot! Another chapter up - and early too! I love you guys so much with all your reviews! Honestly, I think that's the main driving force behind me updating happily. Keep it going guys! (Guys, gals, whatever...)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to KaiaRenkin, guardianofdragonlore, procrastinationismycrime, and whovain101 for the continued support! :D**

**I dedicate this chapter to Aaronna. Thanks so much for ur review! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Merline stopped in the middle of lacing up her shift.

"Mordred. If Arthur picks you, please don't kill Nytte."

The Knights of the Round Table were to train against some of the Knights of Bilkov, including Prince Nytte, under King Gorfodi's wishes to see their fighting method which Arthur had agreed to - it wasn't like he had any other choice though. Arthur was definitely determined to please the King and Queen to make sure they would easily get the peace treaty done with.

Merline's concern of this matter however, was that if Mordred was the one to spar against the prince then what the fate of the prince would end up being.

Mordred looked at her from his bed, still sprawled on it and not looking like he was going to get up any time soon while his blanket barely covered his manhood.

"_Kill_ him? No. Hurt him? Definitely," Mordred said.

Merline rolled her eyes, huffing as she continued to lace her shift and then turned around to pick up her gown.

"Mordred, please. If anything happens, what would the king and queen do? You know this treaty is important for uniting all of Albion, and one measly matter shouldn't be the ruin of that!" Merline exclaimed, and standing up straight, she turned back around to find herself face to face with Mordred, briefly wondering how the hell he managed to get up that fast and quietly.

"_Measly matter_? Measly! Merline, he tried to take advantage of you! And he threatened you as well! How do you manage to call that _measly_!" Mordred exclaimed, his voice raising.

Merline found it slightly hard to focus on his words at first though, seeing him naked and so close to her. Yet by the time he finished his rant, he had her full attention.

"Mordred," she placed a hand on his chest in a soothing gesture. "I do not want to be the reason why Albion isn't united. You and I both know that that is more important to me than a mere prince trying - and failing - to intimidate me!" She said calmly.

He cupped her cheeks, looking intently into her eyes.

"Albion may be important to you Merline, and yes, it's important to me as well. But _you,_ Merline, are most important to me," he said, his voice a whisper.

Merline blinked. She hadn't really been expecting that. But she did expect the kiss Mordred gave her next, and she responded with equivalent enthusiasm of her own to it, pressing his lips harshly and bringing his head closer to hers with her hand tangled through his hair.

Moaning, she opened her mouth as Mordred pushed his tongue inside, rocking and grinding his hips closer to hers. Her knees started to feel weak, and she had to lift them up to his waist to avoid collapsing on the ground, and yet letting his cock easily felt through her already soiled panty.

He held her in place with a hand at her waist and started walking backwards to the bed. Only when he had collapsed on to it did it bring her to her senses, and with some difficulty, she pulled away, gasping as he attacked her neck instead.

"Mordred, we have to - _oh_," she gasped, her eyes rolling into her head as he bit down - hard - against her pulse point.

"_Mordred_," she moaned, with no response.

Suddenly the chamber doors opened, and much to her surprise she found herself growling at the loss of contact as Mordred looked up to see the intruder, still holding on to Merline as she cradled his naked waist to maintain his remaining dignity.

"Gwaine?" Mordred said, meeting the surprised eyes of the intruder.

Wincing, Merline turned around on Mordred's lap, sheepishly smiling at the rogue knight, who's apple lay forgotten in his hand as he regarded the scene in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Merline asked, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

Her voice however, must have brought the knight out of his frozen state as he startled, meeting the eyes of Merline and respectfully not looking elsewhere.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised but just to let you know, Arthur's looking for you both on the field," he took a casual bite from his apple before continuing.

"And you should probably lace up your gown and hide those beautiful marks before you go anywhere," he grinned and gave a roguish wink before he left, chuckling cheerily.

Merline blinked, her eyes widened, before letting her head fall on Mordred's shoulders with a groan.

"Like I was trying to say before you interrupted me. We have to go get ready for training," Merline finally managed to finish out her sentence.

Mordred merely chuckled softly in response though.

"You're the one sitting on me," he reminded her, his voice filled with amusement.

Merline sighed softly, and then the words Mordred said fully registered in her mind.

Blushing furiously, Merline hastened to get off his lap, trying not to trip on her dress as she did.

As Mordred continued to regard her in amusement, she waved her hands at the back of her dress and with a flash of gold, her gown laced itself up. Dragging her fingers through her hair, she let it sit around her neck in a way to cover the majority of her bruises once it was tangle free, deciding that she'd need to wear a neckerchief again today.

Before slipping out of the chambers though, she smiled softly at Mordred, who was starting to pull up his breeches.

"I love you," he looked up, surprised, but then smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up at her, looking more than slightly irritated as she bustled her way through into the armory where he stood waiting.<p>

"I don't recall giving you the day off Merline," Arthur said in mock thoughtfulness.

Rolling her eyes, Merline responded with a huff as she started to put on his armor for him.

"Yes, I had just come deciding to remind you but then remembered how hopeless you were without me. So I decided I can take that day off another day and save you from mortal embarrassment," Merline answered, grinning when she had moved to his back so Arthur wouldn't see her.

"Saving _me_ from mortal embarrassment? I do think you need to reset your priorities Merline," Arthur replied with a scoff.

"Dream on prat. I know my priorities well enough, and that's making sure your hide doesn't get whipped is the first thing," she smirked, very well knowing what Arthur's retort would be for this, but as she handed her sword, she cut him off before he could protest.

"Now hurry up. You've got a kingdom's King and Queen to show off to. Just don't beat up their Knights too much," she winked as he exited, making him shake his head exasperatedly, albeit fondly.

Merline made sure everything was set behind her in the armory, and once she was sure she hadn't forgotten any of Arthur's armor or the like, she slipped out of the building, and walked over to the sides of the training field where Gwaine and Lancelot were warming up with their weapons as they regarded the Bilkov Knights testing out their own weapons. Arthur was speaking with King Gorfodi and Queen Chliste, who were sitting under a tent alongside Gwen, while Nytte was also warming up on the field nearby the rest of the Round Table Knights. Mordred was nowhere to be found.

"Well, looks out favorite girl has made her way through the desirous road to finally reach us!" Gwaine commented cheerily, not noticing Lancelot's blanching or Merline's glare as her cheeks started to burn.

Deciding that it would be best to ignore his comment because of the other people nearby, she just skimmed on with her question cooly.

"Have either of you seen Mordred - or actually, have _you_ seen Mordred Lance?" She asked her friend specifically, aware of the answers Gwaine would happily provide her with lest she asked him.

But for his part, Lancelot merely shook his head.

"Haven't seen him all day, sorry Merline," he said apologetically before looking back at Gwaine to block an uppercut.

She shrugged, looking back to the royals as the talked for a while longer, before Arthur walked back to the grounds.

Gesturing to the Knights, Gwaine and Lancelot left her side to gather near Arthur alongside the rest of the Knights, including the ones from Bilkov, and Merline saw Mordred coming from the castle to slip into the gathered group.

"Knights of Camelot and Bilkov!" Arthur started to announce, his voice easily heard to Merline even from a distance. "I welcome you to a friendly sparring between each other. The best knight from Bilkov will get to spar against me, and the best of Camelot is to spar against Prince Nytte," Prince Nytte nodded in acknowledgement beside Arthur, taking in all the Knights, his gaze stopping at Mordred.

"May the best man win," Prince Nytte finished, and the group dispersed, gathering into a much wider circle.

The first two men to approach into the circle was Leon for Camelot, and a thick stocky man maybe in his twenties with a mop of red hair and freckles.

The Bilkov knight attacked first, swinging his sword from above, but quickly getting blocked, and yet the knight continued going on offensive, forcing Leon to go on defensive.

From what Merline could see, the knight was confident, yet a tad bit on the inexperienced side - compared to Leon anyway - as with a quick block and stepping forward, Leon had his sword posed at the Knights neck.

The crowd cheered, though the Round Table Knights were more loud compared to the polite cheering from the Bilkov's, and yet they seemed to take it in good strides.

The next Knight to fight was Elyan against a tanned knight, his dark brown hair covering his eyes and making Merline wonder how he even managed to see through the thick mass of hair enough to see.

Yet his hair didn't seem to prove as a distraction, for after a few moments of a long tough sparring, the knight had disarmed Elyan.

A few other Knights went as well, Percival, who easily won; Lancelot, who won though after what must have been the hardest match; Gwaine with a rather intriguing disarming movement, and finally it was Mordred's turn, making Merline come closer to the circle from the edge.

He was against a tall dark gangly knight, yet with firmly built muscles easily made known. His hair was in contrast to his skin color somehow, being so blonde that it almost looked white, and green eyes looking a bit intense.

Mordred lunged first, aiming for the man's side, which he blocked with an ease, the other knight's movements almost fluid-like.

They both exchanged blows, both blocking and lunging at times alternatively. Merline gritted her teeth in apprehension, her nails digging into her palms, whilst her eyes followed their every move with concern, when unexpectedly, the knight slipped, giving Mordred an easy opening.

But Merline saw his hesitation, and though Mordred went in for it anyway, he was too late as the man, instead of blocking it, with enough speed to make his arm look like a blur, posed his sword at Mordred's throat at the same moment Mordred held his sword against the man's heart.

Merline let out a big whoosh of air, not realizing she had been holding her breath all this time as the Knights cheered, louder than ever for any other duels. Mordred and the Knight retreated back to their groups, the Round Table Knights clapping Mordred warmly on the shoulder, but his eyes were only on Merline, twinkling with mischief through his weariness, and Merline felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

Arthur and Nytte quietly discussed something for a brief moment, looking at the Knights and pointing to a few from both groups occasionally while the Knights waited with apprehension to see who was to duel with the king and the Prince.

Finally, Prince Nytte stepped forward.

"The Knight from Bilkov to spar against King Arthur, will be Sir Frederick!" Prince Nytte held out a hand as the tanned knight with thick hair covering his eyes who had sparred against Elyan came forward.

Clapping the knight - Sir Frederick - on the shoulder, Nytte muttered a few words in the Knights ear before stepping back at the center of the Bilkov group, while Sir Frederick and Arthur got into their battle poses, crouching down and swords at the ready.

Arthur swung his sword around, just moments before Frederick lunged forward, sword aimed at Arthur's chest.

Arthur quickly side stepped the movement fluidly, not even bothering to use his sword for the next few slashes sir Frederick aimed, merely dodging.

Merline rolled her eyes, fondly exasperated at the prat showing off, but nonetheless watched with enthusiasm as her best friend continued to dodge the knight's sword.

It was when Arthur had nearly reached the end of their circle did he finally raise his sword, going into offensive as he rained blow upon blow on Sir Frederick, and Merline almost felt a twinge of pity as the knight barely held his sword, his hands nearly shaking with every blow.

With a simple twist of his hand, Arthur had ended up disarming the knight after feigning the man's chest, instead aiming his sword hand and Sir Frederick found his sword lying five feet away, the king's sword aimed at his neck.

Stepping back, Arthur kicked up Sir Frederick's sword and catching it with his hand, held it out by the hilt for the knight to take while the Round Table Knights - including Gwen and Merline - cheered loudly.

"I have finally been able to see the best swordsman at fight men have spoken of in amazement it seems," King Gorfodi said from his spot, and everyone silenced as they turned their attention to the king. "I must say, I'm glad I am not at the receiving end of your brunt then," the Kings chuckled, albeit Arthur a bit forced before they turned to Nytte.

"The Knight from Camelot to spar against Prince Nytte will be," Arthur announced, holding his hand in the air for the silence - though his voice already had gained it. "Sir Gwaine."

Merline exhaled deeply. She wouldn't have said it aloud, yet she feared for _Mordred_, not the peace treaty for Albion as she might have said, but for _her love_ had he really been the one chosen to fight. And at that moment, she let go of her concerns.

However, before Gwaine could come into the circle, Mordred had grabbed onto Gwaine's shoulder, muttering something and Gwaine, though not showing any reaction, Merline could see his grip tightening on his sword. With a quick glance at Merline and then Nytte, who was swinging his sword around and testing it, he muttered a reply to Mordred before walking into the circle.

And with that, her concerns, worries, and a sense of deep foreboding returned full on to Merline.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee... I feel so evil and yet proud of myself... Heehee...<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**IDOM... But I do own a pile of HW that's glaring at me to finish it instead of staring at FF all day long...**

****_Corpus - central part of the stomach. _****

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Prince Nytte had grinned cheerfully at Gwaine as he approached the circle, but when Gwaine responded with his own abnormally cheery grin, Merline felt her heart plummeting to her stomach.

"_Mordred_," she started out slowly. "_What the **bloody hell** did you tell Gwaine?_" She ended in a shriek, not feeling that remorseful as she saw Mordred wince slightly.

"_I didn't tell him much_," Mordred answered vaguely, and for a long moment Merline wanted to just March over there and yell at the Druid.

"_I swear Mordred. If you don't tell me what you said,_" she paused, thinking of a good blackmail. "_You're going find yourself unable to be pleased tonight,_" she finished, her cheeks burning but nonetheless she felt satisfaction when she saw Mordred's own raised eyebrows, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"_I just told Gwaine Nytte was threatening you, alright_!" He exclaimed.

Merline wanted to sigh in relief but also groan at the same time, however she wasn't given a chance for either because Gwaine had lunged first, making Nytte barely able to block Gwaine's aim to his chest, but even then Nytte was forced to the defensive, Gwaine aiming blow after blow in - if Merline was to trust what Gaius taught her, and she did - Nytte's lifeline places; his throat, his heart, his wrist though that wasn't obvious until Merline looked out for it and a bunch of other places that made Merline wonder how Gwaine knew these places contained a main nerve, or if he was just going by his crazy instinct.

"_Mordred you Goddess' corpus_!" She groaned, not really caring if Mordred heard her or not as Gwaine feigned for Nytte's chest, but ended up slashing the back of Nytte's sword hand, making him drop his sword in surprise - right on his foot.

Arthur stood straight from where he had been leaning on the tent's pole, and started to march forward. Gwaine for his part dropped his sword and offered a hand, muttering an apology - he didn't look sorry at all - to the Prince, who was holding his hand tightly, eyes closed and grimacing in pain as blood oozed from both his hand and foot.

King Gorfodi and Queen Chliste as well as Gwen started to raise from their seats in alarm, and as everyone else started to rush forward to the Prince - except for Mordred - Merline felt like slamming her forehead against a wall with all this panic being caused.

"Somebody get Gaius!" Merline heard Arthur holler, and feeling her heart plummeting from her stomach to her legs, she made her way to the center of the circle, knowing that if this was serious for Gaius to come to the field instead, then she might as well try making sure Nytte stayed alive. And besides, Mordred had already left to get the physician.

Squeezing through the crowd, Merline's irritation only ceased to end as she saw the blood pooling around the wounded Prince, not to mention the fact that Arthur had ripped his cloak that he had donned after his spar to start wrapping around the wound. The same cloak she'd most likely have to mend herself later.

She kneeled on the ground, taking Nytte's hand in her own, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over her as she wiped away the blood first before applying pressure as she wrapped it again around his hand.

Looking to his foot, she noticed with a sense of relief - and yet unexpectedly smug - as she noticed that it wasn't too deep, yet he would most likely need heavy bandaging nonetheless.

"What happened?" Gaius' firm voice broke through as he appeared by Merline's side, and she gladly let her mentor take over.

"Just a training accident, nothing to worry about though I hope?" Surprisingly, it wasn't Arthur or any of the Knights that had spoken. It was King Gorfodi as he regarded his son in worry.

Gaius took one look at the prince's hand and foot and already had come to a conclusion.

"Not at all your majesty. Just a cut that isn't too deep but it will still need stitches. Your highness will still be unable to apply pressure to your foot though," Gaius said, his gaze for some reason steely as he got back up, leaning on Merline for support.

Queen Chliste let out a sigh of relief, and Merline noted some of the tension and apprehension disappear from the rest of the royal's faces, though Prince Nytte was still wincing in pain.

"I need someone to carry him to my chambers," Gaius said, and immediately Mordred and Gwaine stepped forward.

Nodding at Arthur and the King and Queen, Gaius walked away, leading the two Knights who supported the Prince in between, a rather identical glint in their eyes.

Merline made her way to walk with them, but was stopped my Arthur's voice, making her turn around while barely concealing her irritation.

"Merline," for a moment he was silent, as if pondering something, but that one moment felt like eternity to Merline, as she started to fidget in her spot.

"Go help Gaius and give us the reports as to how long exactly Prince Nytte will need rest," Arthur finished, and Merline nodded with a grin, trying hard to conceal her sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Rushing into Gaius' chambers brought Merline a sense of contentment, as well as a burst of guilt broke through, remembering that it had been maybe two days since she had been here, sleeping with Mordred as she was.<p>

"Merline, get me the honey," Gaius immediately ordered upon hearing her enter.

She walked over to the cabinet, grabbing the jar of honey, sending a cold glare in Mordred and Gwaine's direction.

"Oh and get me the aconite as well will you Merline?"

The witch froze, her hand still raised and within the cabinet to get what Gaius had asked for, but his choice of potion made her stop.

Without turning around, she repeated his request.

"Aconite?"

"Yes Merline, aconite," Gaius replied a tad bit irritably.

Knowing not to argue, and trying to reason with herself in her mind that maybe Gaius wasn't trying to kill Nytte as well because of her and just needing the aconite for one salve or another ointment, she grabbed the bottle in a tight grip with her pale, shaking hand.

Handing it to her mentor who seemed a bit impatient, she continued to regard the old man as he dabbed the honey across the wound on Nytte's hand before bandaging it more thoroughly, them nimbly moving on to the prince's injured foot. His boot had long been removed and more of Arthur's cloak had been wrapped around Nytte's foot, adding to Merline's frustration and disgust.

"This seems more deeper, so I'm going to have to stitch it," Gaius informed the rapidly paling Prince even as he picked up a needle and thread.

Feeling a slimmer of remorse for the knight that was staring wide eyed at the needle as Gaius threaded it, Merline retrieved a piece of wooden block.

"Bite on this," she mentioned tightly to Nytte, not meeting the prince's eyed but sensing his confusion anyway as he took it from her hand.

Snatching back her hand before his fingertips could even try a lingering touch on her, she explained thoroughly.

"It's for the pain," not that that was a very thorough explanation, but she moved off to stand by Mordred anyway, who had a twinkle if mischief in his eye, unlike Gwaine who was openly smirking.

"_Mordred..._" She trailed off, much too tired to even think of what to say as she leaned on him, watching Gaius hold the now threaded needle - by its thread - above a flame to disinfect it before he was satisfied with the results.

"Brace yourself," she heard Gaius mutter, and now Mordred openly smirked as Nytte clamped down hard at the feeling of Gaius inserting a needle into his skin, moving it within the muscle to position it near the other side of the torn skin before lifting it through by piercing the epidermis, and pulling on both the sides of the thread to pull close the opened skin, finally knotting the thread and then continuing to sew the rest of the skin closed.

The whole time of the procedure Nytte was moaning rather miserably, making Merline grimace in sympathy knowing how painful the process could get.

Glancing at Mordred's smirk, she gently punched him on the shoulder.

"_If anything happens to the treaty…_" she muttered in his head.

"_Nothing will. Stop worrying because as far as the King and Queen are concerned, it was only a sparring accident,_" Mordred glanced at her, his smile disappearing.

"_He still hasn't gotten what he deserved though_," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel, I know, but this chapter was horrible if u ask me... I had no idea what to do for this...<strong>

**Posting this in class tho, so..**

**Review please? I need some ideas...**


	25. Chapter 25

**I dedicate this to GingerWolf96! Thanks a load for ur review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"_He still hasn't gotten what he deserved though_," he said, his voice dark and cold.

Before Merline could respond however, Gaius's voice broke through their link.

"Alright you should be fine now. Take a few drops of aconite for the numbness but I warn you, even the smallest of an extra drop could be fatal," Gaius said, handing a vial that looked different from what she gave Gaius herself.

Nytte reached for it with his unwounded hand, but it was clear he was shaking.

"Is there not a less... Fatal choice of tonic Physician?" Nytte asked, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Be happy I'm giving you only aconite sire with specific instructions. Had the King Arthur have heard of how you behaved with his maid servant, I'm pretty sure he would gladly turn a blind eye if I added hemlock and belladonna as well. After all, I am an old man and do tend to forget things," Gaius said casually, and yet his raised eyebrow indicated what all he had known.

Merline's jaw had dropped somewhere throughout the middle of Gaius' reply, long enough for a couple of flies to have visited her open mouth. Glancing at Mordred and Gwaine - the latter who was now holding a fist to his mouth - with raised eyebrows, she didn't trust her voice - even through mind - lest it came out the wrong pitch.

But when she glanced back at Nytte, what she saw surprised her, though really she should have expected it. The Prince was struggling to sit upright on the cot, face filled with anger.

"I see how it's going. You plan on killing me just because of this magical harlot?" Nytte hissed, eyes cold as he glared at Gaius, but the sound of not one, but _two_ swords being unsheathed broke the tense silence that had been formed in a second, where Merline was sure she was going to faint - swooning like a _girl_ Arthur would say - and Nytte found himself staring at two metal swords posed at his neck.

"Care to say that again?" Gwaine's voice was low and threatening, but Nytte only smirked.

"Gladly. What can you do anyway?" He asked confidently, just as the chamber door burst open, and Mordred and Gwaine - with only a moment of hesitance - quickly pulled away their swords, though the look in their eyes were pure malice.

Much to Merline's relief though, the person who had barged in failed to notice the tense atmosphere, and how just a moment ago two swords were being pointed at a Prince and guest of Camelot, not to mention Merline's pale demeanor as she grasped a chair so tightly she was sure it was going to have her fingerprints on it, or even Gaius' smug look as he went back to picking up a few more vials with a smile playing on his lips as he took his time to regard them.

"We apologize Physician for crowding in here but we couldn't bear to not know what happened to our son," Queen Chliste commented though her eyes never left her son, who was now pitifully sitting on the bed as if in great pain.

"Not at all your highness," he replied. "Just a few stitches for the foot, which I would prescribe a potion for. His hand is perfectly fine but like I said before, no pressure is to be applied for a while to either," Gaius said firmly, gesturing for Merline to take another vial.

As she moved forward to take it from Gaius' hand, he instead put it away and gestured to the Knights and the crowded chambers, which she immediately understood.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Merline muttered to them quietly once she made her way back to them, grabbing the two Knights by their arms and with a quick nod to Gaius - the King and Queen were fussing over Nytte so she knew she didn't have to curtsy to them - she left from the chambers, not being too gentle with her grip.

Once she was well out of the chambers, she let go of their arms, turning to face them with a glare as they rubbed their arms in protest.

"What the hell did you think you were doing threatening a Prince like that? What if the King or Queen saw you two ready to behead their son?" Merline hissed.

"He insulted you Merline. I don't think you'd expect us to stay quiet!" Gwaine exclaimed a bit incredulously.

"Which reminds me, what did he mean by magical?" Gwaine asked, staring straightly at Merline and she figured he wasn't going to back down.

Even then, she couldn't help glance at Mordred with widened eyes, a panic attack starting to form within her.

"I don't... Know?" Merline could have slapped herself at how she sounded so weakly convincing.

But Gwaine merely grinned.

"Relax Merline. I'm not going to do anything. I'm slightly disappointed that you haven't told me yourself but still, I'm guessing you had your reasons," Gwaine shrugged casually, but it hurt Merline when she could actually see the disappointment in Gwaine's eyes.

"Gwaine I'm so sorry," she said, her voice soft.

"What for?" Gwaine asked though, genuinely confused for a moment.

"Merline you have nothing to be sorry for. I can understand why you would want to keep it hidden, though I have to say that it would have been more fun had you told me earlier. Imagine all the pranks we can pull on the princess now!" Gwaine exclaimed, a mischievous glint reappearing in his eyes.

Merline sighed exasperatedly, but inside she was relieved that Gwaine was being cheery to her again. One of the main reasons she hadn't told anyone was because she was always afraid of losing the precious friendship she had gained between the person.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Gwaine. Else you might find a lifetime supply of ale turning to raw sugar," Merline said, grinning and leaning casually on Mordred as she regarded Gwaine's eyes start to bulge in realization.

"That was you!" He exclaimed. Merline merely chuckled.

"Thanks though Gwaine," she said softly, her eyes expressing her relief and happiness, and Gwaine reflected it.

"Don't mention it mate."

He then proceeded to walk off, leaving Merline alone with Mordred. She sighed, rolling her shoulders backwards to loosen some tension, and stopped when she felt Mordred's hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her.

"Mordred," she almost sounded whiny, because _oh_, it felt so good!

"Mordred... Not here," she mumbled, resting her head in Mordred's chest, and he slipped his hands down to encircle her waist.

"Then let's go to our chambers," he muttered in her ears, and her eyes widened.

_Our_ chambers.

But it was, wasn't it. She hadn't even considered sleeping in her old chambers since that first night with Mordred.

"I can't," she sighed, slowly easing herself out of his grasp to turn around and face him.

"I have to go report to Arthur and finish my chores. Not to mention Gaius will want to speak with me," she replied, wincing inwardly. She was not looking forward to talking with Gaius.

He sighed, cupping her cheeks to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Tonight then?" He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers.

She blushed, fully understanding his implications, and yet managed to reply in a steady voice nonetheless.

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Arthur immediately turned to see Merline coming in, Gwen also stopping from undoing Arthur's armor.<p>

"How is he?" He asked, and though he didn't show it, Merline knew he was concerned. More for the Prince or the treaty though she wasn't sure.

"His hand is fine, but Gaius needed to stitch his foot a bit, though he's fine now. Just needs to make sure he doesn't apply too much pressure," Merline responded - making sure she didn't sound too curt - setting down their lunch on the table as she did.

She looked back at Arthur to see him nodding.

"And the King and Queen?" He asked. This time, Merline couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Fussing over the Prince as if he's a toddler," she grinned lightly as Arthur raised his eyebrow, while Gwen tried to look chastising yet failing as she let out a giggle.

"You do realize you're talking about the Prince of Bilkov here. One and only son of the king and queen. And while I am kind enough to let your insults pass-" Merline scoffed, thinking off all the times Arthur had thrown a goblet at her head. "I highly doubt the King and Queen will be as merciful," he said, finally freed from his armor and walking over to the table, Gwen joining him a moment later.

"I wasn't insulting them sire," Merline pretended to be affronted as she gathered the armor Gwen had nearly laid out to polish. "Merely stating a fact." She grinned again at her king as he rolled his eyes.

"Just go polish my armor Merline. And don't forget to muck the stables. And I also want my room to be clean by the end of the day," Arthur called out to her before she could exit the chambers.

"Of course King prat. Can't have anyone knowing that their own king is a slob can we," she ducked out the door just as the sound of something hitting the door as usual came through. Shaking her head, Merline continued to move down the corridor, not bothering to look back inside. She could clean up the mess later with the rest of the room anyway if it wasn't gone before that.

Just as she turned the corridor, a voice she wouldn't have ever been expecting to hear directed at her called out.

"Merline," Queen Chliste smiled, a bit amusedly at Merline's wide eyed expression of surprise as she struggled for a moment to get Arthur's armor stay balanced on her arms. When she stood still safely the Queen continued, only for the helmet sitting atop the armor to eventually fall of with her shaking at the Queen's next words.

"I'd like to talk to you about my son."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Yeah someone wanted a Chliste-Merline talk so... Hehe. That's next! <strong>

**Maybe...**

**Hope u enjoyed Cuz I'm putting off my HW again for u guys. **

**Plz review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A friend mentioned in lacking Lance and Gwen. I swear I have plans to make up for it but just needed to get those prev stuff out first. Now... Chliste-Merline...**

**IDOM except for the Bilkov - land and royals.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'd like to <em>_talk to you about my son."_

Chapter 26

The helmet was rolling around on the floor by Merline's feet, but she was too shocked to even notice the sound it was making, and the Queen who had been getting irked by it, ended up bending down to pick it up, gracefully balancing it back on the top of Merline's armor.

"I really don't want to keep you waiting, and I couldn't really catch you anytime else so," Queen Chliste said in a form of explanation. But Merline only shook her head, now aware that her jaw had at one point fallen open.

"You Majesty, all you needed was to request for me and I would have been with you immediately," Merline muttered looking at the armor in her hands. She would have been there immediately though only because she wouldn't have had any other choice.

"No, I didn't want to be intimidating in anyway, as I'm sure I would have been had I requested for you in the privacy in my chambers," Queen Chliste replied, and Merline fought the urge to wince. The queen really was intelligent wasn't she.

"But… I was meaning to ask. That day when you had escorted my son to dinner with your king and back… how had he behaved?" She asked carefully, and Merline looked up in shock and panic. Did the Queen know of something? Was she going to tell Merline to behave to the prince's demands?

"H-he was fine your majesty," this time she did wince a bit, irked that she was stuttering now of all times. She never was that good with lying - and yet Arthur still hadn't found out about her only was a mystery that she wasn't willing to question as of yet.

Knowing she had to behave a bit more normally, she pressed on, even though she really didn't want to.

"Why do you ask if I may?" Merline asked her cautiously.

Queen Chliste stared at Merline as if trying to understand something, and Merline started to slightly squirm under the scrutinizing gaze of the queen.

"It's..." The Queen hesitated for a brief moment, before sighing and continuing. "My son is known for getting what he wants, regardless of the other one wanting it or not. Looking at you, I'm pretty sure you aren't the one to take things quietly no matter status from how you behave with your king and ones who are supposed to be your betters. And as much as I respect that, I still warn you that my son can be very stubborn at times, and make sure you can avoid getting the brunt of his true person lest he turns his wants on you. Unfortunately, that is all I can say for now," And with that, the Queen offered Merline a small smile before turning and walking away briskly with a swish of her skirts, leaving a befuddled Merline standing in the corridors alone, only moving when the heavy armor made itself known again by its weight in her arms.

* * *

><p>Merline sighed heavily, almost dragging herself wearily back to her chambers from the stables as she planned for a quick wash before she headed to kitchens for Arthur's dinner.<p>

Maybe she should have used magic instead to help her with her chores today. She hasn't been counting on it taking the whole day but her chores had usually helped her to think while she would instinctively finish her tasks.

And she did have a lot to think about. Namely Queen Chliste's somewhat one- sided conversation to her.

_"My son is known for getting what he wants, regardless of the other one wanting it or not."_

Did that mean something akin to what happened in the corridor that day with Nytte? Was he always trying to bed other woman regardless of who they were and if they were willing or not?

_'But that would be counted as rape!' _Merline thought incredulously.

Shaking her head, she continued to walk through the corridors, this time moving her attention to star filled sky outside, and she couldn't help but smile at its sheer beauty.

The window less corridor that she eventually reached however alerted her to having come to stand outside Gaius' chambers, and with a weary sigh, she let herself in.

Gaius looked up as she entered - more quietly than usual - and regarded her dung covered form. Turning around, he picked up a vial filled purple liquid with a knowing smile.

"Thanks Gaius," she smiled, ever so grateful for her mentor almost knowing her every needs as she took the lavender scented liquid from his hand.

"You're welcome my girl. Now hurry on, you need to get Arthur's dinner as well," he reminded her.

Well, _almost_ knowing her every needs as she groaned.

"Please Gaius, is it too much to ask for a single bath without thinking about the prat and his demands?" she asked rhetorically while she made her way to her own adjoined chambers in the back, and when Gaius didn't reply, she figured he was merely grinning at her response.

Conjuring up the bath tub was no problem, having done it many times before. The water was another matter, because if she lost control, she'd find herself with a tubs amount of water on her floor.

Holding up her hands as the water floated in a large ball, she slowly moved both her hands towards the bathtub, and once the water followed her careful hand movements and sat in the tub still as a sphere, she spread her hands, releasing the pressure on the water holding it in shape and it filled the tub to the brim.

Grinning at her success, she started to hum whilst pulling out the stopper from the vial, pouring in the liquid and with another flash of golden eyes, the water swirled around and starting to foam from the liquid.

Sighing, she started to unlace her gown, letting it fall to the ground in a heap, her shift following soon after and letting her stand naked in the middle of her chambers.

A wave of her hand, and the gown and shift were transported to a bucket at the corner of her room, washing and scrubbing itself free from the horse dung.

Grabbing a rag cloth, Merline slowly eased herself into the tub, sighing in content as the warm water soaked her and letting her relax her tensed muscles. For a while she just sat there, letting the water soak her as she gathered the foam onto her skin.

Eventually, she started to scrub the dirt off her skin with the rag, blushing she she reached some colorful bruises adorning her hips, collarbones and some other personal areas that made the tips of her ears burn despite the now cooling water.

By the time she was finished, the candles were burning low in the room as she stood up, stretching a bit but not hearing the commotion outside and suddenly, her door opened, and Gwaine stood in the door way, a gaping Elyan standing behind him.

Shrieking, she sat back down with a splash in the tub, somewhere in the back of her mind thankful that her clothes had already finished washing in the corner while she glared at the Knights.

"Gwaine! Elyan! What the _bloody_ hell do you think you're doing here?" She barked out, her voice a pitch higher than usual, her skin burning with embarrassment.

Her voice brought them out of their reverie and a stuttering Elyan quickly left the room, though Gwaine still stood there.

"Gwaine, you better give me a damn good explanation as to what you're doing here before I curse every apple and ale you touch to turn to raw vegetables," she hissed loudly, finally tempting the rogue knight to open his mouth.

"Princess is... Uh... Calling you mate. You might wanna hurry, and... Cover those bruises too," he suddenly grinned and left with a flourish, leaving the maid to sit gaping at where he had stood a few moments ago.

"_Pig-snouted, dung filled wart covered, boar arsed basilisk eyed beasts!_" Merline cursed loudly, and a small thud soon followed afterwards from Gaius' chambers.

Curious, and slightly concerned, she quickly dressed herself in her spare gown after getting rid of the water and bucket, and as she fastened her neckerchief around her neck, she made her way down the stairs to her mentor's chambers to find Gwaine bent over in laughter, so she turned to Gaius for an explanation.

For his part, Gaius merely shrugged.

"I warned them not to go in. Poor Elyan is taking the brunt of it now," he mentioned with a raised eyebrow, but Merline could see the amusement in his eyes, especially as Gwaine started laughing harder.

Exhaling, she started to leave, wanting to just forget the occurrences of a while ago, but still couldn't help her comment.

"Oh and Gwaine! I'm pretty Gaius could whip up a potion for your priapism you're going to get the next time you bed a woman within a week!" Merline called cheerily, and the sound of laughter ceased immediately, being replaced with a heavy crash.

Chortling, she made her way to the kitchens for Arthur's dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen is next I swear! Please don't kill me! <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok people. You want Gwen? I'll give u Gwen!**

***crazy insane laugh***

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

"Where's Gwen?" Merline asked curiously as she set down Arthur's dinner, and her King looked up in surprise as if noticing her for the first time.

"She went to go get you," Arthur said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Merline raised her eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't see her at-" she was cut off as the door opened, and it was none other than Gwen who came in.

"Merline!" She exclaimed in surprise, her face morphing to a grin that oddly didn't fade.

"Gwen," Merline acknowledged her Queen and friend with a questioning glance.

"Where'd you go off to?" Arthur immediately asked, and Merline couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at his sudden yet expected interruption.

But to both Arthur and Merline's surprise - and slight concern for the latter - Gwen merely shrugged.

"Merely dealing some matters with Elyan and Gwaine," she said dismissively, sitting down at the table. Casting a meaningful look at Arthur, Merline sighed and prodded her suspiciously acting friend.

"What matters?" Merline asked. The response she got was far from what she was expecting.

"Oh it was nothing," Gwen started out, meeting Arthur and Merline's gazes seriously.

"Elyan had followed Gwaine to a woman's chambers and saw her taking a bath, and really while it was normal for Gwaine, Elyan should have had some sense as to not barge into a woman's chambers just like that!" Gwen exclaimed. "So of course, I just had to show Elyan what would happen lest he followed Gwaine like that again. But then I had to make sure Gwaine also knows what'll happen should he drag Elyan to his ways so there's the extra delay," she grinned, barely controlling her laughter as Merline suddenly tipped her wine pitcher too far to the left, missing the goblet entirely and spilling its contents to Arthur's lap, and yet it seemed like the maid hadn't noticed as she stared wide eyed at the queen.

"You did _what_?" Merline squawked, but Arthur suddenly standing up straight distracted Merline from getting an answer as she now stared sheepishly at her king's sopping breeches.

"Merline!" Arthur bellowed, his face reddening with rage, and Merlime quickly set down the pitcher, edging back to the doors immediately as Gwen cast her pitying look - yet there was amusement clearly shown underneath the queen's face.

"Right, uh, sorry?" Merline said questioningly, but as Arthur started to lift his goblet up, she quickly slipped out of the doors, yelling back through them.

"I'll go get the mop sire!" She exclaimed, a quick wink to the guard standing by the door who was trying - and failing - to stifle a smile at the maid's antics he knew very well about.

Turning around, she started to briskly walk towards the kitchens, her intentions very true on getting a mop - as well as another pair of clean breeches for Arthur - from the kitchens, but had to stop when she found large group of maidservants gathered in a circle in the kitchens. Making her way through to the midst of the circle, Merline felt her jaw drop at the sight in front of her.

Sitting tied to a chair with his back to the other Knight, Gwaine and Elyan were only dressed in a very thin, very wet tunic and breeches.

Meaning everyone could see through the Knights clothing due to the transparency the wetness had given the clothing.

Merline blinked once, then again, embarrassedly tearing her gaze away before it got any lower and regarded Elyan, who was looking down in shame but also in clear irritation. Most likely due to Gwaine's as usual cheery attitude as he - successfully, much to Merline's chagrin - flirted with several of the maids who were clearly gawking.

Clearing her throat, she decided to take pity of Elyan, if not Gwaine.

"Alright you lasses! Get your arses out of here! I thought you were assigned duties by the cook, and speaking of the cook, where in _bloody blazes_ is she?" Merline shrieked quite loudly, and growling in disappointment, the maids started to move away, clearing out from the kitchen.

Once every lingering maid had one though, before Merline could turn her attention to the Knights - one of who was looking grateful while the other severely upset from the lack of attention most likely - the sound of someone clearing their throat was easily heard through the now silent kitchens with only the sounds of cooking rather than flirting.

"Gwen. This was a bit too extreme don't you think?" Merline asked, facing her friend who was watching with crossed arms and amusement written all over her face.

"Yes well I had to teach them a lesson. I was perfectly fine in coming to get you myself but these two just started tagging along. While that's fine... I don't think you appreciated it either when they barged in," Gwen said knowingly, and Merline could feel the heat raising in her cheeks again.

"You were there," it wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

"Sorry Merline," she said lightly, though Merline understood she was only apologizing for most likely not stopping the Knights from intruding her bath in time.

"It's fine, but really Gwen. This is too much," Merline pressed, and finally Gwen sighed in defeat.

"You're right obviously. But I'm not letting Gwaine out. He's the one who was leading those two," Gwen indicated, and Merline was far too happy to comply.

Untying the knots, Elyan nodded to her gratefully, but Gwaine wasn't as silent for his own protests.

"Aw come on Merline! You aren't going to leave me here for real are you?" Gwaine asked, giving her that look that she was all too familiar with.

"Gwaine, look on the bright side of this. Not only will I now be able to bathe peacefully, but one, you won't have to go for that priapism anymore," Merline silently whispered in her ear before purposefully raising her voice again, well aware that at least one of the maids would be listening.

"But two, I'm pretty sure you'll have a full stock of ale and apples till you'll be let out in the morn," not bothering to stifle her snicker, she walked over to Gwen, waving cheerily back at the rogue knight as she continued on her way outside after grabbing some breeches with her Queen.

"It's been a while," Gwen whispered softly as Merline closed the kitchen door, and the maid looked up in surprise before her face turned more regretful and fond as she remembered the times with Gwen as a fellow maidservant instead.

"Yeah," she quietly agreed, the two making their way through the moonlight corridors in silence, merely relishing the moment together for a while before Gwen broke the silence.

"Remember that time when Bayard had first come for the peace treaty?" Gwen asked, and Merline couldn't help but smile wistfully, though her sarcastic response was teasing.

"When I almost died?" She asked in return. "Kind of hard to forget," She grinned widely as Gwen cast a half hearted glare at her, before adding on to her first question.

"You were assigned as part of the cleaning staff," this time, it was Gwen who grinned while Merline groaned, knowing very well where this conversation was heading.

"That was the worst time of my life. Cook was this close to having my head!" Merline exclaimed dramatically.

"It was only one load! And it wasn't even my fault!" Merline said, and Gwen started to let out giggles.

"Yes but it was all _white_ clothing Merline. Not only did a few nobles were severely displeased with having to purchase new undergarments, but teal is also quite a rare dye," Gwen's smile grew wider as she saw the tip of Merline's ears turning red.

"Well. It still wasn't my fault. You and I both know that," Merline gave Gwen a pointed look to which she let out a sigh.

"But Merline, has you not taken the blame Emily would have lost any chances of keeping her job that day," Gwen reasoned.

"And look where that lead to," Merline grumbled under her breath, making Gwen look questioningly at her, but they both settled back into a comfortable silence again.

Well, silent for Gwen at least.

"_Merline_!" She tried not to physically respond, but she couldn't prevent sharply inhaling in surprise, which Gwen thankfully hadn't noticed.

"_What is it Kilgharrah?_" She questioned through their link the Great Dragon had unexpectedly formed.

"_I need to speak with you urgently. Meet me at the clearing right away young witch,"_ and with that, the connection was broken, leaving Merline irked and confused.

"_Meat-breathed, fire spitter,_" Merline cursed in her head. So much for the massage Mordred had promised her.

Reaching Arthur's chambers, she turned to Gwen, holding out the breeches.

"Here. Take this to Arthur will you? I forgot... Something with Gaius. And I'm pretty sure Arthur isn't going to be too keen on meeting me tonight," Merline said, her mind working quickly, trying to think of an excuse as to why she's need to go back to Gaius, but Gwen merely took the breeches with an understanding smile.

"That's quite alright Merline. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" She asked, and Merline nodded with a grin.

"Where would I go?" She asked, pleased as she saw her friend smile in return.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Gwen said. "We haven't talked like this in ages," they both smiled sadly at that, memories though of different kinds flooding them both.

"We should do it again," Gwen finished softly, and Merline nodded.

"Of course. Good night Gwen," she stepped back as Gwen opened the door, waiting for the Queen to step in though before she walked away.

"Good night Merline."

* * *

><p><strong>Riiight... <strong>

**Well. Next up. Lancelot and Kilgharrah! Review plz!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to ProcrastinationismyCrime for helping me with Kilgharrah's dialogues!**

**Lancelot. Kilgharrah. Gaius.**

**Heehee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Bidding Gwen goodnight, Merline turned around and briskly started walking through the castle to the courtyard, trying in vain to reconnect her mind link with the dragon.

So deep was she into making an attempt to link with Kilgharrah again that she didn't see the person in front of her, right until he grabbed on to her arms so she wouldn't smack into him.

"Lancelot!" Merline exclaimed, looking up at the noble knight in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and to her surprise, she could see Lancelot's cheeks reddening slightly in the moonlight, something she would have missed lest she had not been looking out for it.

But he merely deflected her question simply by responded similarly.

"I could ask you the same Merline," the maid huffed in reply as Lance grinned. After a moment of silence though, she decided to be honest with him.

"I was going to go meet with Kilgharrah," she mentioned, lowering her voice a bit despite it being past the time for anyone to be in bed.

Lancelot narrowed his eyes in confusion. "The dragon?" He asked, and Merline quickly shushed him even though he already was speaking silently, looking around warily.

"Yes. He had called me just a while ago telling me it was urgent though he didn't say what," Merline explained, feeling the tiniest bit irritated that the dragon was still keeping to his riddle some ways.

"Well then, if you're going to go right now I hope you won't mind me accompanying you," Lancelot gave a small smile, whereas Merline merely raised an eyebrow.

"I can protect myself Lance. You of all people would know," she said.

"Yes but just to make sure. I can also give you some instants where you have been careless need not I remind you," Lance replied, and it seemed to have done the trick for Merline rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Fine. But you better keep up."

Lancelot gave her a disbelieving glance, showing that he clearly didn't think he'd have any trouble keeping up. And it made Merline all the more stubborn in a way to show her friend how she truly could be.

* * *

><p>"You know," Lancelot panted as he struggled to avoid the large amount of branches seemingly intent on trying to scratch his face while Merline was far ahead of him, gliding through the tangle of branches both above and on the ground with graceful ease.<p>

"Arthur seriously has it wrong to think of you as clumsy," Lancelot had to pause again to focus on not tripping over a rather gnarled root on the ground while making sure to duck a branch as well.

"Why don't you show him that you truly are anything but?" He asked with genuine curiosity once he passed through the current obstacle course nature was keen to provide him with.

In front of him, Merline scoffed lightly as she gently brushed away a willow tree's leaves and ducked through.

"First off, Arthur only chooses to pay attention to me when I'm carrying a load of stuff. It's not hard to trip then. And besides," she paused for a moment before continuing. "Arthur seeing me this way is what kept him from seeing who I truly was. That and the fact that he can be a truly oblivious prat," she added under her breath before speaking in a normal tone again, though Lancelot could hear the sadness underlying it.

"And I've never really bothered to change his view of me. Helps to keep my head on my shoulders you see," she attempted to keep her voice light despite Lancelot not being fooled by her facade at all, however before he could respond, Merline walked into a clearing, and she could hear the noble knight gasping at the sight that met their eyes.

"Young witch. I was not aware that you'd bring company," Kilgharrah said, his voice easily heard throughout the clearing, irritation clearly seeping through his tone.

Feeling offended on Lancelot's account, and already being irked to being called urgently with no given reason, she retorted easily to the dragon.

"Could you believe that! The Great Dragon himself not being aware of something!" Merline exclaimed dramatically, a devilish grin on her face as she turned to Lancelot, who was looking like a mix of whether to be amused by her antics or to be apprehensive that she was teasing a very large dragon that could easily roast them should he wish to. Not that he wouldn't, and Merline could most likely defend themselves anyway.

"Young witch," Kilgharrah said, and Merline immediately turned to the dragon worriedly at the term he used for her. The term he used only when to speak of serious matters. "This isn't the time for playing around. I have come bearing news with Aithusa."

Merline felt her heart sink to her stomach, and she could hear Lancelot coming to stand by her, his steps cautious.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, her concern growing by the second as to what the news could be, and judging by the look on the dragon's face, it could only be of grave one.

"A dragon can be sensed through the emission of their immense power, and as a dragonlady, you should be aware of this. I fear this does not bode well for Camelot young witch," he informed Merline, who crossed her arms, partially to warm herself up yet mostly in frustration as her nails dug into her skin.

"You said Aithusa will be attacking in a fortnight?" Merline asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Young Witch. A week has passed since I first told you. Your lacking display of awareness would be of major concern if you held less power than the Dark Witch. Fortitude and resilience will not be enough in the coming days." Kilgharrah replied, clearly not understanding where Merline was taking this.

"She hasn't attacked now… I can't sense her either," Merline said with a hint of annoyance lacing her tone as she tried to make the dragon understand. Kilgharrah for his part stayed silent, knowing that as the one to hatch Aithusa, Merline would be able to sense Aithusa's presence somewhat.

"Do you think Morgana has called off the attack?" Beside her, she sensed Lancelot stiffen at the name of the other witch, yet she paid no attention to it.

"Merline..." he began ins mildly scolding voice. "Your experiences with the Dark Witch ought to remind you that she is not to be taken lightly. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. And so to wish for such a thing is in vain, for you know as well as I that Morgana will persist until she prevails,"Kilgharrah said, and Merline could have hung her head in disappointment, more so from knowing her suspicion would be true rather then from Kilgharrah's chastising.

"Then they will be attacking later on then won't they?" Merline asked, and though Kilgharrah didn't reply, she knew she was right.

"But why?" She asked, staring back up at the dragon in irritation.

"You must remain and be alert, Merline, for her attack will be for sure although unclear. You and I as well as the whole of Camelot must prepare for what is to come," Kilgharrah said, starting to stand up on his tree trunk sized legs and spreading out his wings.

"I trust you to ensure Camelot will succeed against whatever the Dark Witch has now planned," and with that, he took off, leaving a highly frustrated Merline and equally confused Lancelot behind.

"Whatever the Dark Witch has now planned..." Merline muttered, repeating the dragon's words to herself and wondering why it felt so off.

"Merline," Lancelot's soft voice broke her out of her musing however, and she looked up startled, as if just realizing Lancelot was by her the whole time.

"We should head back now," he mentioned, and Merline wordlessly nodded, her mind miles away.

They turned to walk back through the undergrowth, Lancelot now ahead of Merline but having much more luck with his grace which was most likely a good thing as he was leading an absentminded Merline.

She was still pondering about the dragon's words and as such the trip back to the castle had been silent until they past the gates, and walking across the courtyard, Lancelot was unable to take the silence any longer, desperate for at least a few answers.

"Who's aye-thoosah?" Lancelot started out, hoping to break the silence. For the most part, it worked as Merline looked up from the stones pathway, looking at Lancelot in surprise and an odd mix of chastising amusement.

"_Aithusa_. She's the dragon I hatched. Kilgharrah was supposed to take care of her, but somehow she ended up with Morgana," she finished her words bitterly, upset and irritation taking hold of her features.

"And she's going to attack Camelot?" Lancelot asked, worry seeping through his own voice, and seen through his eyes as Merline threw her arms upwards in irritation before raking her fingers through her hair.

"That's the thing! She probably is, but probably won't. Kilgharrah says to stay alert incase she does, and while that is good, we don't know when she'll attack. It can be tonight, tomorrow, next week, even next month! And all the while I obviously have to tell Arthur to have him be prepared but the lack of knowing when she'll attack provide the worst problem. Telling Arthur how I know won't require much, but when she will?" Merline gritted her teeth in a desperate attempt to stop herself from rambling any longer, but Lancelot, now having understood more of Merline's conundrum, was easily able to give her an answer.

"Merline, sure you may not know when Aithusa will attack but that isn't a problem at all to tell Arthur. Had you known, though it would have been easier for you, Arthur would have surely wondered how you did find out about this," Lancelot answered softly.

"Now all you have to say is that you found out Aithusa will attack using whatever excuse you have in mind and Arthur will be able to still start preparing," he couldn't help a small smile of triumph as Merline's eyes widened, wondering how she hadn't thought of that before.

"Think on it," Lancelot finished, giving her a nod and starting to walk off, leaving her in the corridor and making her finally realize they had already arrived and had been standing outside of Gaius' chambers for a while.

Shaking her head to clear her head, she opened the door cautiously, logically knowing that though she needed to talk with Gaius, she still couldn't help but hope that her mentor would have fallen asleep by now so that she would have to talk with him later.

Alas, it was not to be as Gaius looked up at her as she entered with a sheepish smile, an eyebrow raised in expectancy as he put down the vial he had been regarding as he held it above a candle before she had entered.

"Well look who decided to finally visit their chambers," Gaius started out, and she couldn't help but wince at his tone.

"Sorry I'm late Gaius," she started out but before she could tell her mentor about her meeting with the dragon which surely would have distracted him, Gaius cut her off.

"Late?" Gaius exclaimed, his eyebrow nearly disappearing to his hairline.

"By two days more like! Care to tell this old man where you've been running off to now?"

* * *

><p><strong>I decided this would be the most cruel ending for this chapter... Don't you think?<strong>

**Review plz! ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to Guardianofdragonlore, GingerWolf96, KaiaRenkin, ProcrastinationismyCrime, and Whovain101!**

**Warnings...**

* * *

><p><em>"By two days more like! Care to tell this old man where you've been running off to now?"<em>

Chapter 29

"I..." Merline hesitated, her mind scrambling around for an excuse.

"I just haven't been able to sleep. You know... Prince Nytte and all," She was just about to mention Kilgharrah in a desperate attempt to drive away Gaius' attention but she herself was interrupted by Gaius as he nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I see," he said, crossing his arms, and for a moment, Merline felt her heart soar and was just about to finally tell her mentor about the Great Dragon when -

"The truth?" He asked expectantly, and Merline's heart sank back down as she realized she truly wouldn't be able to get out of this one this time.

"Gaius..." She sighed, tiredly raking her fingers through her already missed up hair.

"I was just… you know," she hesitated for a brief moment before deciding to just let it out.

"Spending time with Mordred," she answered in a rush, staring back at Gaius defiantly while inside she was wincing as she waited for his berating.

And sure enough, it came.

"Merline!" Gaius' voice raised as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You told me you'd try to fall in love with the man! And surely while I'm proud of you to be in love again," she winced at this, which didn't go unnoticed by Gaius, who lowered his tone instantly and with a sigh, started over again. "You already hesitated so much to be with him and now you're already having intercourse with him?" Gaius exclaimed, his voice raising again, and this time, he ignored her flinch as Merline immediately raised her eyes to dare at him in disbelief.

"Gaius!" She exclaimed. "We're not having intercourse! We're just..." But that's what it was wasn't it? And so she was lost for words, letting Gaius take her silence to confirm his thoughts.

"Merline…" he sighed. "You know that you are much like a daughter to me and I know that if this is continuing, then it must be giving you happiness, but can you at least wait to be married first?" Gaius asked, and Merline narrowed her eyes.

"You're afraid of a bastard child," it wasn't a question, her voice cold as she stated it.

"Not afraid _of_, Merline. Afraid _for_," he started out but Merline shook her head.

"I understand your concerns Gaius, I really do, but… just, don't worry, alright," she tried to give her usual grin, though it was much forced than her typical one done with ease.

"Now I came here to tell you that I met with Kilgharrah," she finally started out with the conversation she was wanting to talk about in the first place, and though their previous '_talk_' put her down a bit, she was desperate to get some answers that only her mentor would most likely be able to give.

"He said Aithusa will be attacking Camelot," Merline dead panned and Gaius just stood there in shock for a moment, taking in her words.

"But when?" Gaius finally managed to get out, and that's when Merline let out an irritated sigh, sitting down on the bench.

"That's the thing. Kilgharrah doesn't know when. He first told me almost a fortnight ago that she'll attack soon to now, but now he claims that he can't sense Aithusa - and neither can I - and he's pretty sure she isn't nearby because he can't sense her. And he should have had she wanted to be on her way to Camelot," Merline explained in a rush.

"So what are you saying?" Gaius prodded her, sitting on the bench opposite to her.

"I don't know Gaius," she bit her lip, her mind wandering in her thoughts again before she spoke.

"But Gaius, Kilgharrah made it sound like though Morgana must have postponed the attack, he seems to think that there's something else behind this," Merline explained, and Gaius' eyebrow, which had been sitting where it should, rose high up again.

"What makes you say that?" Gaius questioned.

_"I trust you to ensure Camelot will succeed against whatever the Dark Witch has now planned_," Merline repeated the dragon's words. "I swear Gaius, that's what he said. I think he knows more than he's letting on. When does he not?" The last part she added under her breath, but Gaius must have heard it all well seeing that he cast her another look with that ever famous raised eyebrow of his.

"Perhaps yes, Morgana may have planned something," Gaius started out, completely ignoring her comment. "But for now, other than telling you to be safe, there's not much I can do," Gaius said, sitting straighter as she stared at his in disbelief. But before she could say anything, the chamber's door suddenly opened and a guard came in.

"Physician, your presence is required in the Prince Nytte's chambers," the guard informed and Gaius started to stand up to collect his satchel, casting an apologetic look at his ward, most likely because he was unable to continue the discussion any more. As he did get up though, he turned to the guard.

"What is the reason for my presence?" Gaius questioned, and Merline looked to the guard for his answer, who suddenly seemed rather uncomfortable.

"The Prince is... Uh... Experiencing terrible itches in the... Most uncomfortable of places," the guard answered a bit vaguely, shuffling in his spot with his eyes looking anywhere except for the physician, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course. I'll be there right away," Gaius answered, turning around to pick up a vial. Nodding, the guard backed out of the room, and as soon as he was out of hearing distance, Merline turned to Gaius.

"What did you do?" she hissed, knowing for sure that her mentor was to be behind the prince's sudden itches, if his amusement was anything to go by.

But for his part, her mentor merely cast her an innocent glance.

"Now what makes you think I did anything?" And putting away the vial into his bag, he walked towards the door, Merline following his every move with eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'll talk with you later about that though Merline," he said, nodding at her before he left. There wasn't any need to elaborate on what he was talking about, but that didn't stop Merline from dropping her head on the table in frustration from lack of answers, and also with Gaius most likely _enjoying _his 'revenge' on the Prince.

"Bloody..." She groaned, sitting there with her head still on the cool wooden table.

* * *

><p>"Mordred?" She opened the door slightly, peeking into the chambers before entering and closing the door behind her.<p>

The man in question was nowhere to be found, or so she thought, until she felt his gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Goddess Mordred!" Merline shrieked, startled at the touch, but when she made it to turn around his hands stopped her by holding her in place, his voice close to her ear as he quietly shushed her.

"I do think you need that massage now," he whispered lightly, and she had to bite her lips to suppress the groan that wanted out as he started rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs, easing out the knots that had formed in her muscles by work and especially through stress.

She heard him mumbling in the old tongue but didn't pay attention to it, closing her eyes and letting herself sink into the bliss feelings his hands offered her shoulders, but when Mordred started moving his fingers to her laces, letting her feel him undoing it, her eyes sprang open, noticing a tub filled with water in the center of the room for the first time.

"What are you-" she started out, but he interrupted her again, his voice low and dark, sending a shiver down her spine with the lightest words.

"Your dress is dirtied," he muttered, and grudgingly she allowed him to slip of her dress. Clad in her thin shift only, he slowly started moving her to the tub, his thumbs back to massaging her shoulders until they reached the tub, and soon, her shift fell as well.

Feeling his hands skim down her her back, sliding past her waist to hug her from behind, she felt a growing heat gathering between her thighs, and as she got into the tub with Mordred getting in behind her, tunic and breeches still on, the warm water did nothing to ease her heat.

"You're so stressed," Mordred said in her ear, and with a sigh, she let her head fall on his chest, letting his hands gently and slowly massage her breasts without so much of a reaction for the time being.

"What can I do?" She started her rambling, and she knew that that's what he was aiming for - to have her let it all out. "With Prince Nytte here it's like I've got to be careful with everyone! Arthur can't find out because he's already stressed enough as he is what with all the work going on for the peace treaty to be signed successfully. Thanks to you, I've got to make sure Gaius and Gwaine don't murder Nytte in his sleep or worse! But unfortunately, that's what Gaius is tending to right now isn't he! He just had to slip some itching powder into a tonic or Goddess knows what of Nytte's. And Prince Nytte himself is still trying to either bed me, or from what we've last heard, up to some stupid plan to get revenge on us!" She took a deep breath, not really noticing Mordred's hands slipping down her stomach in her eagerness to get out all the pent up frustrations to someone who would actually listen to her.

"And if that isn't enough, Queen Chliste, while she knows something is going on, I really don't think she actually will do anything about it! I don't know which is worse! Having to deal privately with her _son_ to learn to respect women properly and making sure he doesn't rat me out for something much worse and much false, or having to deal with a woman who knows what her son is up to and she doesn't do a thing about it! Honestly! It's as if she just randomly comes up one day - which makes me wonder, she can be so sneaky! Is that where her son learned it from? - and ten just goes, '_Poor dear, my sons a serial rapist I know, but you attracted him, and he has never been taught self control, so have a good day!_" By now, she was panting heavily from her exertion, but was brought from her thoughts by a low amused - yet with some slight concern and regret underlying it - chuckle coming by her ear.

"You sure do have a lot on your plate don't you Merline? Why don't I help you... _Release_ some of it?"

And with a start, she finally felt Mordred's fingers teasingly run over her folds, his meaning clear as crystal with his movements on her skin as he brought her closer to his body by squeezing his legs on either side of her closer.

"Mordred," she started his name out hesitantly, but ended in a moan as one of his finger rubbed at her nub in circles just as another entered her.

"Mordred!" She gasped, backing into him even more and feeling his erection hitting her back even through his breeches.

"Merline," he moaned in her ear as well, letting his other hand massage her breast even more fervently than before, pinching and twisting her nipple in every which way, making her moan and keen loudly with every touch he made on her skin.

Biting on her neck, he started to suck on the skin there, making her breath hitch as she arched her back, lifting her arse and as she sat back down, he grabbed his erected penis out of his breeches and slid into her, sliding in completely as she sat back down with a groan loader then ever.

He continued to frantically press circles on her nub with a finger, lifting her up with his other hand and sitting her back down on him, his pace rapidly increasing with every thrust and she let out moan after moans as he hit _that_ _one_ spot, feeling her orgasm coming closer with each thrust, each press on her nub and each pinch of her nipples.

"Mordred," she whimpered his name, her hands clutching his thighs desperately as her muscles clenched around him, her orgasm hitting her full on and even then he didn't stop thrusting into her, her nectar closing out from her and coating his penis and fingers under the now cooler water.

With a sigh, she fell back on his chest, the last of her orgasm ridden out, but before she could even close her eyes, Mordred had stood up, gathering her in his arms, and since being still connected, she somehow wrapped her legs backwards around him, letting him step out of the tub, dripping water and cum as he made his way to the bed.

He leaned on the bed, letting her disentangle her legs from him and slide out of him as she fell on the soft mattress, her exhaustion still with her yet at bay as she waited in anticipation to feel his next touches.

So it came as quite the surprise when he lifted her up slightly to turn her around, weariness leaving her sprawled on the bed, only just managing to prop herself up on her elbows to regard him as he lifted off his wet tunic to drop it on the ground, his breeches following soon after to leave him standing naked in front of her.

She didn't remove her eyes from him once as he came closer, his finger gently pushing into her mouth so she could taste herself on him, sucking eagerly before he pulled out, dragging his finger wet with her saliva to make a trail down her chest, coating her nipples with it and then quickly disappearing to her folds, his touched light yet sending tingles through her nerves as her sensitive skin felt him scooping out more of her nectar and coating her nipples with it.

Leaning over her and holding his weight with his arms on either side of her, his legs between hers, enabling the tip of his prick to touch her folds, he bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it to kick the nectar he applied himself on her.

"Holy shit," Merline's voice was only a breathy whisper, not really aware of her words as she lost herself in his touch, his mouth literally sucking on her nipple, letting his saliva dribble down her breast as he eagerly swallowed down her nectar.

Raising his head up though, he teasingly ran a tongue down the breast he just had sucked on before letting it slide down the sides, spending some time to carelessly spread his saliva that had gathered at the valley between her breasts over her skin, then bringing his tongue back to her other breast, suckling on it like a babe drinking milk from its mother.

Merline tangled her hands in his hair, wanting more than anything to wrap her legs around his hips but unable to do so with one of his hands holding down her leg firmly. Groaning, Mordred let go of her nipple after a long while, Merline's chest raising high as she gasped for breath, her core getting wetter again by the second, and it obviously wasn't going to be forgotten with Mordred running his tongue down her stomach, delving into her belly button for an agonizingly long moment, where Merlien arched her hips almost shrieking as Mordred pressed down below her waist yet above her nub, where her heat was pooling in immense, incomparable amounts, almost having her orgasm right then and there. As it was, he simply let out a low, throaty chuckle and continued downwards, til his mouth was level with her folds, and she waited with bated breath in anticipation for him to just take her in his mouth.

When he didn't touch her though, she lifted herself up on her elbows again, giving Mordred a glare - which he ignored as he continued gazing at her clit.

"Take me will you?" She hissed, completely unfazed by her own words as she startled Mordred. He smirked at her, and as slow as possible, he leaned down and licked her nub.

She immediately felt the first signs of her muscles clenching as his cool tongue started to bring out her heat, letting her drop back into the bed with a thud. He kept her legs open as wide as they would go by pressing at her inner thighs, which did nothing to help quell her inner heat as he continued to lick her nub over and over again in slow circles, before finally opening his mouth a bit to take in her nub fully into his mouth.

This time his hands weren't strong enough as she wrapped her legs around his neck with a moan, pushing herself into his mouth in a desperate attempt to soothe the now burning sensation within her.

"Mordred!" She groaned loudly as he slid a finger teasingly down her folds. His mouth was still sucking fervently on her nub as his tongue pressed firmly on to it, his teeth grazing her nub and lightly biting at times.

Slipping in, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he added two more fingers without break, pushing into her and hitting that bundle of nerves, and she was _so_ sure she was about to release...

"And you said _I_ wouldn't be able to release," Mordred smirked even wider as he let go of her nub, and she was brought back to reality with his words.

"Mordred!" Her voice was so close to crying, but damn it she was this close to letting go, and Mordred used his bloody magic on her to stop her from letting go.

"Please Mordred!" She cried louder, feeling his tongue push into her harder and mercilessly hit the bundle of nerves, making her whole body now feel like she was on fire whilst her toes curled from the pure aggressiveness he granted, and yet he ignored her, sucking and biting at her nub while he continued to penetrate her.

Unable to take it any longer, she was about to reach down to grab him and possible knock some sense to him, but her hands were suddenly pushed above and held at the top of her head by some unseen force, and by then she was ready to cry at the pure unfairness of it all, somehow knowing by some unspoken agreement that should she use her magic, he most likely wouldn't have even allowed her to release that day.

"Mordred I beg you please!" She cried out, no, almost screamed on the top of her lungs and _finally_, Mordred pulled away, quickly climbing back onto her body, and she just had realized the hold on her hands had disappeared when Mordred thrust into her hard and quick, her sopping wet core providing an easy entrance, and with only a couple more, with a shriek she was coming, dripping cum all over his penis as he squirted his seeds into her womb, filling her up whilst she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist to drag out her orgasm longer, her muscles repetitively clenching for the longest moment around his member and she moaned into his ear the whole time, relishing the releasing sensation and not noticing Mordred's fingers sliding down to touch where they were connected, taking the nectar she let out to coat his fingers before lifting it back up.

She opened her eyes, her attention drawn to him as he played around with her nipple again, and it took her a moment to realize it was sticky with her cum.

"Mordred," she breathed out heavily, their love making having completely drained her of her energy.

"Just sleep," he mumbled into her ear, still rubbing her nipple.

"Kind of hard when you're trying to arouse me again," she mumbled, and he looked at her to raise an eyebrow.

"Sleep," he gently pecked her on the lips, and as he lay back down beside her with his finger still rubbing at her, she sighed, knowing that she might as well try to sleep, apprehensive as she might be with what he was going to do with her.

But she needn't have worried, because the moment her eyes closed, she was pulled into darkness, letting her mind drag her to dream whilst Mordred continued to play around with her weary body.

* * *

><p><strong>... I hope you don't mind the chapter but then again, hey! I did rate this as M! (Tho I think I might have just put this as MA... Idk)<strong>

**But PLS don't hate me and review! (Pm if u have flames plz)**


	30. Chapter 30

**And Guest returns!**

**Thanks to ProcrastinationismyCrime and Guardianofdragonlore for a bit of (loads of..) help!**

_Time skip... By like a few days. :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"People of Camelot and Bilkov!" Arthur announced. "Together we are gathered to sign a peace treaty between our lands. The lands of Camelot and Bilkov shall unite and stand together, be it war or to rejoice in our prosperity, we stand from this day on under one banner!

As the people of the court applauded, Gwaine and Mordred more so than the others, Merline grinned, already starting to feel at ease as Arthur turned to his side to take a fancy feathered quill. One that was reserved for signing only as important documents as this treaty - having removed it from a box she herself was holding.

While Arthur bent down to start signing his name at the line next to the wax seal of his ring, Merline couldn't help but beam proudly at Gaius, who smiled back at her as equally proudly. Her eyes swept over her friends, the Knights who stood nobly around the table as well, her eyes resting on Mordred the longest.

But when Arthur handed the pen to King Gorfodi, Merline couldn't help a glance at Prince Nytte, who stood squirming in his spot, teeth clenched and his face slightly red with embarrassment.

Whatever Gaius did, it sure had a long lasting effect, much to Merline's annoyance. They just couldn't let things be, but at least the treaty was being signed and during the stresses of the visiting royals, namely one prince, hadn't been for nothing. Soon, the royals would leave for Bilkov that day itself, and Merline was sure she would be able to feel carefree in the corridors once again.

The sound of applauding brought her from her thoughts to the present, where Arthur and King Gorfodi were clasping arms in their newfound alliance. Carefully putting the quill back in its box and trading it for a goblet of wine - which with a bit of magic revealed to be poison free - from a servant nearby, she handed Arthur the goblet, who raised it alongside Gorfodi's own raised goblet. She didn't want a repeat of the King Bayard of Mercia incident when she'd just started serving Arthur that time

"A toast to our newly formed alliance for lifetimes of peace to come!" Arthur exclaimed, and with another cheer, the Kings tapped their goblets together before they sipped from it, and once finished with the traditions, Arthur handed Merline back the goblet of wine.

Sensing the end of the function, everyone started to disperse except for the royals, Gaius and Merline.

"I must say, I'm quite pleased this has all ended so well," King Gorfodi started, and Arthur smiled.

"I think we all feel that way," Arthur confessed.

"Are you sure you can't stay until tonight, leave tomorrow instead?" Gwen asked, and Merline winced inside, hoping against hope that for once Gwen's persuasive skills would fail her. And it seemed Fate was to be on Merline's side, for Queen Chliste, though looking genuinely remorseful, shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Unfortunately Nytte here still hasn't gotten over his sudden... Illness. We think it may have to do with the new atmosphere unlike Bilkov's so we hope to travel back home as soon as possible to see if our court physician has any treatments," Queen Chliste said.

"Not that your court physician wasn't of any help!" King Gorfodi hastily added, glancing at his wife. Merline had to hide a smirk, giving her own knowing glare to Gaius.

"It's just... No improvements may seem to be a problem with perhaps the climate," King Gorfodi said, narrowing his eyebrows in thought of his words.

"And I thought only Arthur lacked medical knowledge..." Merline thought amusedly.

"That's fine Gorfodi believe me," Arthur cut in, bringing King Gorfodi out of his own thoughts.

"But I do hope to seeing you again once Prince Nytte has recovered from... This ordeal," Arthur said, and Merline could hear the hint of caution as he chose his words carefully with a glance at Nytte, who only stood glaring at the walls.

"Of course," The royals smiled graciously before departing from the throne room, and finally Merline felt like shouting out in joy.

Free from the tension at last!

* * *

><p>This time, it was Merline who was shuffling in her spot impatiently, waiting for the royals to just get into their carriages and leave. But Destiny seemed to be getting payback as the queens gossiped with each other - but not cheap gossip like the castle maids. They were going on about something or the other about treating the residents of the kingdoms with care and by just, but for the time being, seeing Arthur chuckling forcefully at one joke or another King Gorfodi might have said about silver and gold, Merline was just ready to stomp her way out of there.<p>

And perhaps grab Mordred as well who was looked like he was paying attention as much as she was.

But really, it was as if George wasn't enough with his brass jokes. The servant would have gotten quite well with the king seeing how the man was now chuckling to the extent where Nytte himself dropped the mask of pleasantry and was rolling his eyes.

"And so the silver asked the gold, 'do you think I could be more worthy like you if I stood in the sun as well?' Imagine that! A silver piece trying to get a tan!" King Gorfodi burst out into laughter again, and while Merline really wanted to gag at the lameness of it, she hadn't been expecting to actually feel like vomiting.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled to Gaius, making her mentor look at her in concern as she walked primly up the steps discreetly, and knowing no one noticed her as King Gorfodi continued laughing.

But once she reached the corridors though, she hitched up her skirts and ran, not caring who saw her as long as she could get to the safety or her mentor's chambers for the time being, the urge to vomit rapidly increasing.

She finally turned the corner, and seeing the chambers doors a mere few yards away and no one else occupying the corridor, she swung it open harshly with a flash of golden eyes, and with another she had a bucket waiting readily for her at the bench which she collapsed on, emptying the contents of her breakfast with Mordred within seconds.

"Oh Goddess," Merline stared in horror of her stomachs contents spread out in the bucket in front of her. She was used to many the sights of goriness, being the physician's wards.

But throwing up for no reason-

"Shit," she face palmed her forehead, a rush of realization hitting her full on that she momentarily literally did feel dizzy.

She was late on her periods, the last time she was on it being when she had first found out Mordred loved her, courtesy of Lancelot.

Plus she did feel nauseous in the mornings.

Not to mention those momentary bouts of dizziness.

And she was more tired than usual. The night with Mordred after talking with Kilgharrah and Gaius was proof of that.

"Goddess meðganga," she hissed, closing her eyes.

She was pregnant.

And while any day she would have been proud to be so, Gaius' words came to her. He was afraid for the child. And understandable so. Merline was unmarried as of yet. To bear a child, while it would give happiness, and joy truth be told for it to be _Mordred's child, _she was also one who had undergone the cruelties of being the bastard child with no known father.

But what was worse, and Merline was in no way oblivious to it, was that she was _Arthur's maidservant_.

_Personal_ maidservant.

The rumors that would surely fly...

"Gaius?" A voice suddenly sounded near the doors, and Merline whirled around to find a woman sticking her head at the door gap, looking very unsure.

"He's not here, but I'm his ward, Merline. May I help you?" She asked, and surprisingly, her voice hadn't cracked one bit with all her thoughts that she was with child now pushed to the back of the mind. For the time being, she allowed herself to focus on the woman in front of her as she put away the bucket and watched as the woman came in, albeit hesitantly.

She was pretty, that was sure, with her skinny figure. Her pale skin was obviously incomparable to Merline's, but a fair complexion she had nonetheless. Her brown hair sat in a ponytail, coming just below her shoulders and her green eyes, though seemingly timid, Merline could find the observant look underneath it all as the woman regarded the young witch.

"I was wondering if you had a... Headache tonic?" The girl asked, and Merline frowned in thought.

"I think we just ran out... Would you be able to stay here until I make a new batch? It shouldn't take too long," Merline said, already making her way to the storage cabinet while keeping an eye on the girl.

"Oh yes that's fine," she answered.

Taking out the necessary herbs, Merline decided to start a conversation, although she knew she was going to be a bit distracted.

"So what's your name?" She asked, grabbing the cauldron as well after setting down the vials and herbs on the table before picking up the mortar and pestle.

"Evangeline," the girl replied, and Merline had to grin at the girl.

"Beautiful name. Fit for royals," Evangeline had blushed at that, but Merline chose to ignore it and decided a different tactic, however the girl interrupted her.

"I prefer going by Eva because of that," she said, and Merline raised her eyebrow at how defiantly _Eva_ spoke unlike before.

"Well it's a beautiful name nonetheless," Merline said, hoping to ease up Eva with a kinder smile.

"Thanks," Eva answered a bit stiffly and by now, Merline was a bit irritated with the cold demeanor of the girl. So the rest of the time she spent preparing the tonic was in silence, and when she finished, she sent one of the vials off with Eva to whomever it was she needed it for.

Too late, Merline winced realizing that if the tonic was herself, it would explain her stiff character. But what was there to do now that the girl was gone other than properly packaging the rest of the vials?

"Destiny's spawns," Merline hissed. Now that there wasn't much of a distraction provided, and Gaius was still out somewhere, her mind was now providing her with thoughts of her child and how to tell Mordred.

"Destiny's spawns..." She repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible chapter. I admit. But maybe the news you've all been waiting for makes up for it!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I dedicate this chapter to CiCi! Thanks so much for ur review and I'll try my level best not to disappoint hun!**

**Stupid... I accidentally deleted half this chapter and had to start all over again! Ugh!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Merline had waited for a while hoping Gaius would return so she could speak with him, but when it was close to sunset, she decided to get up and leave, unable to take the silence leaching her to her thoughts again. And when she was finally leaving, that's hen she had realized that Gaius' satchel was missing, meaning he had taken his rounds.

"Typical," she muttered, making her way to the kitchens.

She knew that as much as Arthur would love to be alone with Gwen in peace finally for the rest of the night, they wouldn't remember dinner if they just continued with their... Nightly schedule lest Merline remembered for them like her job had listed. Else Goddess knows they'd be satisfying their hunger by other means...

Merline halted her thoughts there, not really trusting her mind to go any further in that direction. Sure she spent the night with Mordred herself, but to think of her two best friends doing _it_...

Ugh.

Thankfully, she was spared from her devious mind once she entered the kitchens, the rush of the bustling servants and maids requiring Merline's full focus as to not trip herself or anyone else in a hurry to collect the dinner for their lords or ladies.

Spotting the cook, she sighed in relief. Sure, the cook and Merline absolutely despised one another, but Merline knew enough to trust the cook seeing that the cook's loyalties lay with the crown. And while it did mean the cook wouldn't position the royal's foods - willingly - that didn't mean Merline didn't cast her magic on the food often enough to draw out poison.

"Mary!" Merline shouted, despite being maybe two yards away from the woman in question. With all the noise, Merline knew for a fact that the cook wouldn't hear her and as if to prove her point, she had to shout out the woman's name again to have her attention.

As soon as the cook saw Merline, she stopped tending to whatever it was she was doing behind that gigantic pot and started to gather the tray Merline usually used to carry Arthur and Gwen's food.

Seeing Merline come closer, the cook spoke.

"On time for once are ya? Congrats," Merline would have to lie if she said she couldn't hear the sarcasm underlying the cook's voice.

"Ya know. I'm surprised the king still keeps ya what with all you diddle-dwaddling," Merline rolled her eyes at this, fully aware of what was coming next.

"Ya know, ya should be grateful the king still kept ya. Not many people easily get these kinda posts and would do Lord knows what for it," the cook finished her small rant by setting the tray on Merline's arms. And though the cook made sure to put it gently, Merline felt her arms sag under the weight of it as if the cook dropped it on her.

She briefly wondered if it'd be too much to 'take away' the food like she did for Freya, but quickly decided against it. She doesn't purposefully take the food from Arthur - especially with having to serve Gwen as well - but the reason she took it then was for Freya. Other times...

Well who was she to resist the children on the streets unable to pay for food?

Bringing herself back to the present, she decided she couldn't pass the perfect opportunity to goad the cook.

"You know you're right," she said, lowering her voice a bit and leaning forward seemingly conspiratorial, and sure enough it worked as curiosity over won the cook and she leaned forward as well to hear Merline better.

"I am not grateful enough. Tell you what. Let the Royal Prat fire me and I'll show you incomparable amounts of gratitude!" Merline exclaimed, a grin breaking out on her face as she saw the cook's disbelieving spluttering.

Leaving the cook to her work to tend to the food and to regain her ability to speak, Merline left the kitchens chortling, her 'talk' with the cook considerably having lightened her mood.

So it was with a very close to genuine cheerfulness that Merline entered the room after banging the door with the tray that she made sure she had a firm grip on, waiting for the annoyed permission to enter, and then proceeding to open the door's handle with magic, but pushed it open the rest of the way with her foot.

She made sure her gaze was on her footsteps all the way till she reached the table, when the rustling of clothes had somewhat disappeared.

Finally daring to look up, she regarded a disheveled looking Arthur and a more composed Gwen approaching the table with a smirk before innocently looking back to their food.

Gwen immediately sat down and started to eat, confirming Merline's theories - something she wasn't going to think about right now - but Arthur continued to stand up.

She looked at her King in confusion, prodding him to explain.

"What did you do?" He blurted out, and Merline raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and even Gwen stared at Arthur.

"You-you smirked at me before looking back to the food!" He exclaimed.

If it was possible, Merline's eyebrow had just rivaled Gaius' as she stared at her oblivious dollop head of a King in disbelief.

Even Gwen didn't seem to be as oblivious to Merline's reasons to smirk, considering that she blushed lightly, which Merline didn't miss, but Gwen's attention was solely on her husband.

"You really don't think Merline did something to the food did you?" Gwen asked, and Merline would have smirked again to see Arthur starting to look sheepish at being chastised, had it been under different circumstances.

"You really are a prat aren't you sometimes Arthur," Gwen sighed though, cutting off any of Arthur's justifications by pointedly eating again.

Arthur stared at Merline, and she could figure out what was going through his head.

"You've really started to rub off on her" Arthur muttered, and yet both woman heard it all.

"She hasn't rubbed off on me Arthur. It's just the truth," this time, Merline had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her snickers, but she obviously failed, seeing Arthur glare daggers at her.

The royals continued eating in silence, leaving Merline to her thoughts as she proceeded to clean the room, pointedly avoiding the bed, knowing she could clean it _all_ up in the morning.

She knew she would have to tell Mordred first, seeing that Gaius had 'missed his chance' but how she was going to tell him...

Well she had a plan. She just needed to make sure Mordred was free. And as soon as Arthur and Gwen had finished eating, she managed to gather the tray in record time and made her way out of the door, biting her lips in apprehension.

"_Mordred_?" She called out, her magic eagerly reaching for his to wherever he was.

"_Yes my love,_" His soft voice came a moment later, sounding a little bit tired and Merline winced, mad at herself for not considering how Mordred would be feeling. Maybe she should ask of this from him later, but she really wanted to let him know now.

"_Where are you right now_?" she asked, almost closing her eyes to give her full attention to Mordred but unable to do so as it would seem weird for her to just stop walking in the middle of the halls with the trays still in her hands. Despite it being considerably lighter, the tray itself was nonetheless heavy.

"_On patrol with Gwaine. What is it?_" He responded, and by now Merline had started to pick at her nails, the tray balancing precariously on her forearms.

Instead of replying, she first asked a question of her own.

"_When will you be done?_"

Mordred hummed in thought. "_We're on our way back to the courtyard. We've just left the forest line,_" Merline nodded, then blushed as she realized he couldn't see her.

"_Well, I_ _was wondering... Would you be free for a picnic tonight?_" She smiled and nodded to Lancelot as he walked by, though the man seemed to be in his own world similar to her as she anxiously waited for her lover's reply.

"_This late_?" He said, his voice sounding dubious in her head and glancing outside through a window, her heart sank as she realized it to be past sunset.

"_Well... There's this place that looks... Beautiful in the moonlight,_" it sounded lame in her head, like the excuse to teach Arthur poetry.

When Mordred didn't reply, she was just about to tell him not to worry about it and they could do it later when he responded.

"_Why not_?" It sounded like he was smiling, and Merline sighed aloud in relief, briefly wondering if she had sent that through mind-speak as well unknowingly.

"_Great! I'll meet you outside the castle gate in half an hour!"_ She replied enthusiastically, but the knowledge of what she was to tell him worried her, because in all honesty she had no idea what his reaction was going to be.

"_See you then my sweet,_" he replied, chuckling as she disconnected the magic connecting their minds together just as she reached the kitchen doors.

Looking around, she wondered who she could get the food from. The cook wasn't necessarily a good idea, seeing that she'd most likely get irritated for being disturbed not to mention suspicious.

A maid on the other hand, given the proper words would be perfect lest they should plan to spread gossip.

"Merline?" A familiar voice broke her out of her musings, and she met the surprised eyes of a woman that she herself wasn't expecting to see here.

"Eva?" The green eyed maid smiled, though she was still regarding Merline curiously, making Merline decide she found the perfect person.

"You work in the kitchens?" Merline asked, and Eva nodded.

"Yes. Which means I should probably take this from you," the maid gestured to the tray in Merline's hands, and Merline looked down at it in surprise, forgetting she was even holding it with the meeting of Eva.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," she let the girl take the tray and followed Eva as she walked to the basin, watching as she washed it.

"Thank you," before Merline could ask of her favor, Eva had spoken and Merline blinked in surprise.

"What for?" She asked, and oddly Eva looked a bit embarrassed as she replied.

"For the headache tonic. It worked like a charm," she said, still not looking up from the tray which she was scrubbing a stain that didn't seem to want to come off from.

"Oh. You're... Welcome," Merline replied, feeling bad that she had thought the maid to be rude when said maid was actually thanking her now.

They didn't say much until Eva finished washing the tray, and then she looked at Merline surprise, as if she hadn't expected her to still be here.

"Do you need something?" Eva prodded, and finally Merline smiled gratefully.

"Yes actually," Merline started out, a bit nervously. "I was wondering if you could prepare a basket of food please? I was wanting to eat my dinner outside tonight..." She trailed off as Eva smiled, and it was nice to see the woman smile beautifully instead of avoiding Merline's gaze.

"Of course. Wait here," she left Merline standing near the basin and rushed off to the slowly decreasing crowd, weaving expertly in and out and disappearing from Merline's view.

She waited for a while, looking around in interest whilst the cook yelled at no one in particular over a burnt dish, and so enthralled was she in the cook's rather unknown vocabulary that she missed Eva coming back to her, not noticing the maid until she tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Thank you!" Merline eyed the basket as she took it from the girl's hands, and while it wasn't as heavy as Arthur's tray, it could sure do a good job to make up for it.

"But don't you think this is too much," she asked the maid uncertainly, who just grinned.

"Nah. If you're gonna take a stroll, you might get hungrier than usual. Just take it and whatever you leave, you can hand it back to me personally. I know some kids who'd love this but just need a damn good reason to escape Mary's wooden spoon," Eva said, her voice light and teasing and Merline felt herself ease up to the woman.

"Of course. Thanks," she grinned as well as the maid in response.

"Will I be seeing you here tomorrow?" Merline asked, and Eva gave her a skeptical look.

"I work here. Kinda hard to miss me," she said, and Merline winced at her mistake.

"Right. See you later then!" She waved to Eva, making her way through the crowd just as Eva responded.

"See you Merline."

* * *

><p><strong>Right... I was wondering whether or not to put in the picnic as well... But... Oh well.. At least u guys have a loner than usual chapter early too! :)<strong>

**Review for the efforts pls?**


	32. Chapter 32

**IDOM. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did? ;)**

**Thanks to ProcrastinationismyCrime for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

As the darkness of night approached and Merline waited for Mordred outside the castle gates, her thoughts wondered back to the situation at hand.

She was nervous, and why wouldn't she be? Did Mordred even like children? - Well ok, he was very kind to children and wistfully treasured their smiles but would he like to have children of his own? And with Merline? Was it too early for him? While the innocence of a happy childhood had been stolen from him and he was mature, he wasn't very far outside being a child himself.

And there Merline started to become scared. What if Mordred only wanted her as a lover, only interested in being with her that way, not long term and hadn't wanted any children?

It was a ridiculous thought but very warranted for Merline didn't know what she'd do if she was right about her fears. Standing there alone in the growing darkness only drove her paranoia towards getting the best of her, shifting on her feet as the need for distraction became more intense, those thoughts continuing to boil within her.

"Merline?" His soft voice brought her from her musings, and she turned to him with a start.

He was still in his chainmail, though most likely taken off his armour and cloak. His face looked tired and worn out, for which Merline's guilt grew, but he seemed happy nonetheless to be there.

"Ready to go to where ever you plan on taking me?" He asked teasingly with a hint of amusement, earning him a half-hearted punch at his arm.

"Come on," she instead muttered, and he looped her free arm through his, threading their fingers together as well.

Merline smiled softly, leading him on in the moonlight through the forest, at first going through a much taken path but diverting from it, stepping nimbly over fallen tree trunks, roots and the sort while Mordred follows her the whole time, never letting go of her arm.

Several minutes of quiet walking later, with Mordred making no attempt to asking her where they were going, they stepped out of the tree line and onto the sands of a sloping shore she knew so well. And judging by Mordred's sharp intake breath, he knew this place as well.

"The Lake of Avalon," Mordred murmured, mesmerized by the sight in front of him and Merline couldn't help goading him to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're not going to die anytime yet," Merline smirked, and Mordred broke his gaze on the lake to raise an eyebrow at Merline, freeing his arm from hers to wrap it around her hip instead, pulling her closer.

She barely registered her basket falling to the ground as Mordred turned her around to face him more, lightly pushing back a stray strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "I'd die happily anytime for you," he divulged softly, his gaze moving down to her lips, and she swallowed heavily, cupping his cheeks and blinking back the sudden tears.

"I wouldn't let you," she whispered, just before he pulled her head up for a kiss, both of them closing their eyes at the same moment when their lips connected.

She tangled her hands in his hair, tugging at his strands lightly as he moved her hands to her back, slipping down to grip her legs and she lifted them, wrapping her legs around his hip while he held her in place; never once did they pull away from the kiss.

He started walking, and frowning, Merline pulled away from his lips, gasping for breath before she could question him.

"What-where are you going?" She whispered, still cradling Mordred's hips but he only chuckled as he continued to walk without answering. It was when she heard the sounds of water splashing and the feeling of her bottom of her dress getting wet that her question was answered.

"Mordred!" Merline almost whined, gripping his shoulders tighter as he suddenly sat down in the water, making them soaked to their chests. This wasn't exactly how she planned to tell her lover about being pregnant with his child, but having him suckle at her neck with renown energy, forgetting his previous weariness, she decided with a sigh that it can wait as she rested her forehead on his neck, letting him decorate her neck with colourful bites as the water lapped against them.

Her legs still wrapped around his waist, with his own on either side of her hip, sitting within the bed of the lake holding her in place with his knees. It was when he started to lift up her thin gown that brought her back to her senses, and with obvious reluctance, she pulled back gently, though her hands were still in his hair while she rested her forehead against his.

"C'mon, let's eat," she mumbled softly in his ear, dread already starting to fill her stomach.

"Are you really hungry right now Merline?" Mordred asked, but they both knew the answer to what the true question asked was.

She sighed again, already starting to disentangle her legs from around his hips.

"We'll eat first," Merline said, watching as Mordred got up as well with raised eyebrows at her, standing close enough for their chests to touch each other's. Wordlessly, she made her way to the shore, Mordred not far behind, but she didn't bother walking back all the way to the tree line for their basket. Instead, standing a few mere feet away from where the rippling water touched the shore, droplets splashing on her legs nonetheless as Mordred walked towards her, she summoned the basket, letting her magic do the work to set out the blanket which she immediately sat down on.

Her magic continued to spread out the food while Mordred sat down, and now he had a more than confused look on his face, the flittering of apprehensiveness growing in Merline as she wondered whether he suspected the truth just yet.

After Merline's magic finished setting out all the food they began to eat wordlessly, though Merline's mind wasn't necessarily on the food despite the need for it, she made a mental note to thank Eva again. It seemed the walk raised her hunger as the kitchen maid explained.

"You look like you have something serious to say," Mordred broke the silence, his gaze observing as he surveyed Merline's body language, who felt like she couldn't eat anymore and put down her plate, starting to pick at her nails and keeping her gaze on her hands.

She heard Mordred sigh, setting down his plate to move closer to her, his hands coming to cup her face to lift it and meet his gaze.

"Merline," he said, his voice forcing her to meet his eyes before he pressed on. "What is it?" He encouraged with concern, and Merline lifted her hands to hold his, moving it down to her lap.

"What... What do you think of children?" She asked, looking up to see Mordred blink as if not expecting that.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked, his eyes scrunching up in that cute confused way of his.

"Please Mordred. What do you think of children?" She asked again, and this time Mordred's face showed his resignation to reply.

But instead, he first brought out a hand from her hold and with a waving gesture, the food that was lain out neatly put itself away on a corner so he could lean backwards on his elbows, still not letting go of her hands.

"Children… are a joy that should be treasured for their innocence brightens even the dullest of days. My childhood isn't one to compare, but when I was with the druids, seeing all the other children so happy and peaceful, and free…" he trailed off, and Merline found herself tightening her grasp on his hands at his wistful expression.

Reluctantly, she brought him from his thoughts, with another question, for which the answer she had been dreading for ever since she found out she was with his child.

"And... If I was with a child?" She paused, before elaborating, her throat tense with anxiety. "Your child?"

At this Mordred gave her a heavily startled look, making her heart sink to her stomach but then he smiled softly, lifting his free hand to stroke her cheek softly. "Merline, to have a child to call my own would be a privilege, and to have one with you, Merline, would be a blessing beyond compare," he cupped her cheek, closing her mouth which had opened in surprise at his heartfelt words with a small chuckle.

Now Merline found it harder to blink back the tears gathering in her eyes at his sentiment, and now knowing the answer she'd so desperately needed, so didn't the truth delay any longer.

"Mordred," she started in a calmer tone, lifting his hand from her lap and placing it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, not taking her eyes off her love.

Mordred stared at her for the longest moment, the silence almost suffocating if it weren't for the sounds of the soft breeze and the occasional rustle of leaves.

Right when she was about to prod him for a reply out of concern though, he blinked, spreading his hand on her stomach as he slowly got up from his elbows to place both hands on her stomach, staring at her in disbelief and wonder.

He let out a weak chuckle. "You're pregnant," he whispered in disbelief, his hands spreading out on her stomach lightly for a while, before he brought up a hand to her cheek again, and pulled her towards him for a kiss, pressing their lips together for a long moment as his other hand stayed protectively over her stomach.

"You're pregnant," he repeated again when he let her go, and she couldn't help but grin with joy and relief this time, gazing hopefully into his eyes as she mirrored his actions and cupped his face.

"You're going to be a father Mordred," she murmured, her ecstatic state seeping into her words, and he shook his head, still looking rather shaken at the news.

"I have to admit," he said, his voice low. "I never thought about... All this," he said, his gaze moving down to her stomach.

"But Merline, I don't think I could get happier than this," he said, and Merline drew him for a hug, though he continued speaking in her ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"A father... Goddess what are we going to do?" Mordred said, sounding for the first time worried and right away Merline pulled back, frowning at him.

"Stop worrying Mordred! You'll be just fine! The best father a child could hope for!" Merline attempted to end Mordred's worries, but Mordred only shook his head.

"I've never dealt with a child firsthand, Merline. And you know my father was taken away from me when I was a child," he paused, closing his eyes at the painful memory and Merline started massaging his neck to soften the impact from recalling the experience.

"How will I be able to take care of this child properly? What if... What if I fail?" He asked, his face utterly doubtful and now Merline couldn't hold her tongue.

"Mordred. You may not have had a father but that doesn't mean you won't be able to be one. You know, from what all you've craved for, now you can give it for our child, Mordred. Our child will have everything he wants because you would know what you had wanted, so I know you'll make sure he can have it," Merline said firmly, never once letting go of his gaze, and when she finished, he sighed, setting his forehead on her shoulder with his hands back on her stomach.

"We'll just have to see," Mordred murmured, and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his in the peace of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had disappeared for a while. Lost inspiration for this chapter because of the <strong>**lack of reviews****! So I had posted a one shot instead to refresh my mind. **

**Well... Review PLS**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is dedicated to MEIPHANTOMHIVE and CiCi! Thanks for reviewing and ****Don't worry, no matter what I'll always try to update. I just needed to refresh my mind for a while ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

That night, as Mordred lay a protective hand over her stomach, making her smile fondly, she remembered Mordred's words as he expressed his worried over being a father.

Despite being the one to comfort him herself, she couldn't help the similar concerns overwhelming her peace as she fretted over whether or not she'd be as good of a mother to their child.

_Especially_ as the maidservant to Arthur.

Apart from the inevitable rumors that she knew she could trust Gwen herself to squash, it was more her duty keeping her away from her child. She couldn't just leave him - or her - with Gaius while she served Arthur. Her mentor had his own work to attend to and looking after a baby... Just wouldn't do.

She could leave it with Gwen or maybe some other maid, but the former was busy with her duties as queen and the latter with their own duties.

What was Merline supposed to do?

She wouldn't abandon her duties as Arthur's servant, but really, what other option did she truly have? Most likely the prat would be more understanding...

But therein lay the other problem. How the bloody hell she was going to tell everyone else about this.

Merline didn't really want to plan that part though. Gaius, being a court physician would probably easily find out himself regardless if Merline told him or not. As for the others, as much as she didn't want to tell them herself, they're bound to find out when she will eventually start to show and then they wouldn't be too happy Merline didn't tell them herself - though tell them what she wasn't sure.

After all, she couldn't just go up to them and go; "oh and guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Merline scoffed inwardly at the thought, drawing gentle circles on the back of Mordred's hand on her stomach.

That would only go too well. If Arthur or anyone for that matter found out she was pregnant, Merline would dread what they would do.

She sighed, turning slightly to face Mordred to cup his cheek instead, lovingly stroking his cheek while he slept on unperturbed.

It was crystal clear she couldn't tell that it was Mordred who'd sired the child. As much as she knew they'd be pleased it was Mordred other than some random stranger - meaning anyone other than the Round Table Knights - overprotectiveness would surely overwhelm them first, and do Goddess knows what to Mordred in a fit of rage, after all, Mordred did impregnate Merline before they even married!

And Merline was all too clear with the repercussions of a _bastard_ child, like her, or a child to be born out of wedlock. Most likely like _hers_.

Thinking of how her child would be treated, she was brought back to memories of her own childhood in Ealdor. Merline had been shunned from the other children, who would glare at her had she tried to approach them for the want of company.

The adults, though much kinder to her it wasn't by much. They would talk to her directly, albeit coldly. Not everyone was like that, there were a few truly kind people who would care for her and actually make her smile, but not many were like so.

However, if it had stopped with the cold demeanor, Merline would never have shed tears many nights on the shoulders of her comforting mother. No, she had been called many names, from the common 'bastard's child' or 'daughter of a whore' - which had prompted her to _accidentally_ use a bit of magic on the boy who called her that one. Needless to say, the boy found himself unable to sleep for many nights to come - to the worst, 'the devils spawn'.

And it had hurt. Unable to do anything and stand there defenseless, the kids would taunt her and would even _spit_ at her, going to the extent to try hurtling stones at her.

Though that had stopped, thanks to Will. He, unlike others never found threatening Merline as fun or humane. At first he merely stood up for her the first time the kids tried stoning her just because he wasn't the type to sit by idly and watch.

But later on he found Merline's presence quite enjoyable, as did she having no other friends her age to mingle with.

Yet, even then he died...

Merline inhaled sharply, shaking herself from those thoughts. For now, she was laying with Mordred, who even in his sleep had a protective hold on her and her stomach. And she was just going to take advantage of the moment and try to sleep.

And though for a while she didn't fall into Morpheus' land, thoughts plagued with worry and concern, she still did eventually get pulled into the land of dreams for a fitful sleep.

Until she was awoken a few mere hours later, hours before dawn to the sound of the warning bells, the castle itself shaking following soon after as screams were heard outside.

* * *

><p>Gasping, she bolted upright in bed, immediately trying to reach out for Mordred but found the spot next to her empty. Her eyes darted around the room in panic to find him already up and struggling to put on his belt, hastily glancing at the window outside, and though the sky was dark, the room was bright with the orange light pouring in from outside.<p>

"Mordred!" Merline gasped, already climbing out of bed to help him with his belt.

"What's going on?" She asked, nimbly tightening it and moving on to his breastplate.

"I don't know," he muttered tensely, one of his arm gripping hers when she came back from behind him.

As soon as she had finished tightening his armor, he held on to her hand and dragged her out of the chambers, despite her only being in her shift still, quickly running through the corridors as cries of pain were heard easily from the courtyard.

But when she saw Mordred leading her to where the infirmary lay, she stopped, tugging on Mordred's grasp to make him look at her in bewilderment.

"Mordred we have to go to Arthur!" She exclaimed, but Mordred shook his head.

"I'm sorry Merline, but whatever it is, I can't let you out there. Not when you're with our child," he murmured, stroking her cheek fondly.

She leaned into his touch for a moment, closing her eyes at the feel of his soft skin but right away opened her eyes at his words.

"No Mordred. I know I'm pregnant, and I swear I'll be careful! But you and I very well know that Arthur is as good as dead without me and I can't have that. So please, but I'm going, with or without you," she said with a tone of finality, her face set in determination showing she wouldn't be deterred.

Mordred sighed, pulling away his hand albeit reluctantly.

"I guess it wouldn't help if I said that I'd even use my magic to keep Arthur safe for you?" He asked, and Merline grinned, already starting to walk towards the courtyard.

"I'd be flattered, but nope!" She called cheerfully over he shoulder, and she could almost hear Mordred shake his head in resignation as he hurried to catch up with her.

"You're quite stubborn aren't you," he muttered as he jogged alongside her through the corridor, but before she could reply just as they reached the steps leading to the courtyard, a flaming ball was hurtling towards them.

She barely managed to conjure a shield with a wave of her hand to protect herself and Mordred from being burnt to a crisp alive, almost stepping back from the force of the fire hitting the hastily built shield, but thankfully the attack didn't last long.

When the heat dissipated as well, Merline let down her shield, her eyes immediately scanning the courtyard till her sight fell on Arthur and the rest of the round table Knights surrounding him in a circle, shied up to defend themselves from the flames of-

"Aithusa?" Merline muttered, disbelief sketching her faces, making Mordred shoot her a confused look.

And sure enough, it was the White Dragon flying high in the night time sky, her once beautiful body now deformed and twisted, the light coming from the fires she created falling on her body to make it look more mesmerizing in its every cruel way.

"Aithusa!" She exclaimed, but the dragon didn't hear her, turning around high in the air and swooped down, claws extended as she flew towards Arthur, and this time Merline knew not to waste her time.

Reaching down, past her Golden magical source, she found the blue light residing deep within her, her innate power shared amongst the dragons, passed from parent to child.

Her eyes glowing gold, she roared the words rumbling out from her, hidden by Aithusa's screech of mixed commands as she hurtled towards Arthur.

_**"**__Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!" _She knew her command worked as soon as the dragon halted in its paths mere yards away from ripping Arthur's shield to shreds.

Screeching in distress, Aithusa let out one more streaming ball of flaming fire, setting the statues circling the courtyard a blaze and exploding, before she turned around with a swish of her tail and flew off, her scales gleaming brightly in the light casted by the moon and fires.

As she stared at Aithusa's retreating form though, she sent a silent call through her mind to the dragon, only hoping that she would get a reply eventually if not now, when suddenly Arthur's voice hollering from across the courtyard drew her to her senses.

"Merline!"

* * *

><p><strong>... Well.. That ended out weird...<strong>

**Hum. I hope I do better next chapter..**

**Brace yourselves for it btw, and a review plz!**

**Spell used for commanding Aithusa is same as what Merlin used in the Diamond of the Day episode**


	34. Chapter 34

**A list of amazing people I wanna thank:**

**_Guardianofdragonlore_**

**_ProcrastinationismyCrime _**

**_KaiaRenkin_**

**_Whovain101_**

**_MEIPHANTOMHIVE _**

**_CiCi _(note. Having a child out of wedlock back in those times... Well it was more serious back then. If the Knights found out Mordred impregnated her without marrying her first, it's like a big disgrace. To be pregnant without a husband. As if kinda like.. Sold her body. **

**I'm not really good at explaining but being pregnant without marriage is like a biiiiiiiiig thing back then. In some countries it still is actually - Cuz you're like shunned and all... Hope that helps!)**

**Thanks soooo much all of you! I'm gonna give y'all a surprise in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

"Merline!" A while past the Dragon's leave, and when Arthur had looked around to check on his men, his eyes fell on Mordred and Merline standing on the stairs with their eyes to the sky.

He started jogging over to his maid servant, irritation and anger evident on his face but Merline could clearly see the fondness underlying it as he made his way towards her.

"What do you think you're doing here!" He exclaimed, the Knights trailing behind him albeit at a slower pace.

Merline merely scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She said skeptically, covering up her own unexpected fatigue and sudden sadness at seeing Aithusa's deformed body.

Arthur scoffed, turning to Mordred.

"You were with her weren't you? Couldn't you have made sure she was - I don't know, with Gaius or something?" Arthur exclaimed, to which Gwaine started smirking at.

"I'm sorry sire but she truly does tend to be very stubborn," Mordred said, and with a quick glance at him Merline could see his amusement, if not irritation, playing on his face.

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur turned to look at Merline but then blanched, before staring seriously into Merline's eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing without... Proper clothing on!" Arthur hissed, and though he had lowered his voice, the rest of the Knights heard and also looked away, their cheeks reddening as they made to move away, except for Gwaine who was shaking with silent laughter.

Merline looked down at herself, suddenly aware that she was only wearing her thin, slightly transparent shift.

With nothing inside.

Cheeks and neck furiously blushing, she crossed her arms tighter, a vain attempt to cover up herself, stuttering for a while before regaining the ability to speak coherently again.

"I... Guess I was in a hurry," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes closed in an embarrassed grimace.

"Of course you were," Arthur muttered under his breath, but even then Merline heard. "Look, go get dressed and then we need to tend to the wounded. I want a count on how many injured and if any are dead, alright?" Arthur ordered, and still not lifting her head, Merline replied.

"Yes sire," she said, and though not for the first time, it was one of the rarest times she didn't hold any sarcasm in his title.

Too occupied with the sense of her current state as she was.

Bowing jerkily to Arthur, she made her way back up the steps whilst reaching out to Mordred through her mind with magic.

"_Seriously Mordred? Couldn't you have thought of telling me to at least wear something over this?_" Merline asked incredulously, embarrassment still tinged with her tone.

He responded almost immediately.

"_I was more focused on other things I admit,_" he managed to sound sheepish but Merline knew he was amused.

"_Of course you were,_" a moment passed by before she went on.

"_Ironic isn't it. The one gift you buy for me which was only for your eyes, all the Knight of the Round Table see?_" Merline asked, a slight grin playing on her face as she referred to her shift, recalling the morning when Merline had been starting to pull on her clothes starting with her shift, but Mordred instead had pulled it off of her - with magic - and gave her the silk one instead. Thin and transparent, he made it _very_ clear that he was the only one to see her in it.

But her amusement quickly changed to concern as she roughy brought herself back to the present.

"_Amusing it may be, if Arthur pays attentions he'd know that I'm not the kind to save up for a silk shift,_" Merline muttered worriedly, and her concern only grew when Mordred didn't reply.

"_Sorry, Arthur commanded us to go check on the wounded._

_"And don't worry Merline. We both know Arthur is already oblivious to certain matters on you-_" Merline scoffed, remembering the day Arthur had pointed she had her hair free when she was hiding her love bites and when openly gawked at her - as well as the Knights - on his anniversary._ "And he had averted his gaze. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have noticed_," Mordred finished with a hint of protectiveness in his tone, making her smile fondly just as she reached a nicely hidden alcove.

She closed her eyes and summoned her dress from Mordred's bedroom with a quick teleportation spell before responding, and once she had the dress in her hands, she finally replied, pulling on the gown as she did.

"_Well, Arthur does have his surprising moments,_" she said, but apart from chuckling, Mordred didn't respond back, and she took it as a sign that he was now busy.

Once dressed decently, she peeked outside to make sure no one else was in the corridor to have seen her dressed unlike a few moments ago before she made her way to the infirmary, fully aware that Gaius would be needed her.

* * *

><p>"<em>What!<em>" The woman screeched, her anger making several cases explode into pieces while the white creature she was showing her fury on whimpered back in fear.

"You were this close! All I had asked for was a distraction and you couldn't have provided me even with that!" The wooden shelves started to creak as it swayed dangerously, but the woman seemed not to notice as her golden eyes fixed on the creature.

"So close! All I needed was a few more minutes and Camelot would have been under my feet! But you choose to turn away at the last moment because of a measly command-" the woman suddenly stopped her rants, the shelves safely standing as of yet as the woman's face froze in thought for a moment before breaking out into a slow, malicious grin, her gaze lowering from the ceiling to meet the creature's yet again.

"Your _Dragonlord_ was there you say?" The woman suddenly cooed softly at the creature, making her way towards it while the creature merely stood mesmerized in its spot, unsure of her mistress's emotions and unknowing of whether or not to gladly melt into the embrace the woman offered as she stroked its scales.

"So you're saying Emrys was there? And so quickly..." The woman stopped her stroking, her grin morphing to a smirk as she realized something.

"It seems Emrys is living right under Arthur's nose. It's time I pay Camelot a little _personal_ visit," Morgana smirked, continuing to stroke Aithusa who finally decided to relish the moment under the Dark Witch's embrace, previous rage forgotten over the newly found essentiality.

* * *

><p>Merline rushed to and fro between the crowds, trying her best to apply a salve for burns as quickly yet nearly as possible before having to stitch up one gash or another cut.<p>

Halfway through, and the sound of a wailing baby nearby broke her concentration on wrapping up a man's head, and she turned her own gaze as she fanatically searched for the source of the sound as she knotted up the man's head.

Just when she finished, she spotted the baby crying its lungs out by a pillar, seemingly abandoned with no adult nearby looking to care for it and also in the danger of being stepped on by one hasty patient or healer.

Merline quickly rushed over to the baby, picking it up and immediately trying to soothe its pained cries as she stroked its cheek, already making her way back to the table with all the medical supplies to lay down the baby on it and check for any injuries.

A thorough check revealed no wounds on the baby, and yet it continued to cry pitifully - albeit at a smaller volume. Inhaling deeply, she looked around again, hoping to find a woman searching the infirmary like crazy for a lost child, but unfortunately she found no one as such.

And neither was she able to find any other people who would seem willing to take care of the child with further searching, so with a sigh as she gazed at the baby who was now innocently staring at her whilst sucking at a metallic bottle of milk she managed to conjure when she made sure no one was looking.

Gaius would have her hide for sure to use magic so blatantly in a room filled with people but desperate times had called for desperate measures! And besides, she was pretty sure she had heard more than one person sigh in relief the moment she pushed the bottle in the baby's mouth, stopping the baby's wails.

"Oh dear," Merline wearily tucked back a stray strand of hair, her mind already working fast as she stared thoughtfully at a long piece of clothe.

"What am I going to do with you," no sooner were the words out of her mouth that she had picked up the cloth she was eyeing, making sure no one was looking before casting a quick cleaning spell to make sure it wasn't going to infect the baby in any possible way.

Smiling in satisfaction, she wrapped it around the baby carefully, making sure not to separate the child from his - a cute baby boy indeed - bottle in the process before taking the ends in a hand.

Turning around, Merline lifted the baby from behind and holding him to her back, she took the ends and wrapped it around her waist before knitting it firmly.

"There we go," Merline grinned, her eyes twinkling with fondness as the baby cooed near her ear.

"We'll find your mother soon. I'm sure of it," she said confidently, but she knew she had to help tend the people first, hoping against hope that the child's mother would soon reveal itself once some organization was gained in the still rushing infirmary after the people have been treated and were laying down in one place instead of running around.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop! I'm done! However Plz don't be mad at me but due to… certain circumstances im gonna need to lay low with my iPod and FF! I'll try updating though whenever I get the chance and PLS don't think I have abandoned the story!<strong>

**Also, I hope u enjoyed Morgana's scene. I'm never usually the one to try evil Morgana's POV because I just hated it yet this is my first time.. And I surprisingly enjoyed it.. I hope u did too!**

**Review Plz!**


End file.
